Au delà de mon contrôle…
by Marici
Summary: La mort dans l'âme, Pétrolia se retrouve, en un instant, dans une situation sans issues, basculante. Et du jour au lendemain, devant d'étranges événements incontrôlables, elle se retrouve, bien malgré elle, dans une position inconfortable moralement...
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Au-delà de mon contrôle…

**Auteure :** Marie-Ève M.

**Date d'écriture : **17 mars 2004 – 30 septembre 2005

**Genre :** Drame/romance/hurt-comfort/Angst

**Résumé :** La mort dans l'âme, Pétrolia se retrouve, en un instant, dans une situation sans issue, basculante. Convaincue que ce renversement est bel et bien là pour rester, elle plonge en pleine dépression. Tout perd son sens. Et du jour au lendemain, devant d'étranges événements incontrôlables, elle se retrouve bien malgré elle dans une position inconfortable moralement...

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Dans une galaxie près appartient à Claude Legault et Pierre-Yves Bernard.

**Notes sur la fic :** - La fic se situe environ quelques semaines après la fin de la mmmission (saison 4, le premier film n'était pas encore sorti en mars 2004)

- Il y a certains POV, même si le personnage principal est Pétrolia.

**Notes :** - Cette fic est la première que j'ai écrite sur Dans une galaxie (pas la toute première, elle était de HP, mais c'était carrément nul XD), j'avais 13 à 15 ans.

- Ce fut tout un défi d'écrire cette fic, parce que j'allais mal dans ce temps (j'ai un lourd passé d'intimidation). Je me rabaissais tout le temps et à chaque chapitre, je doutais de moi, de mes capacités, je voulais à chaque fois tout arrêter, mais grâce à mes lecteurs, j'ai pu finalement la finir. Au final, plusieurs années plus tard, je suis fière de ce que j'ai écrit, surtout que c'est une première fic… malgré tout, les erreurs (corrigées plus ou moins dans cette version), incohérences (c'était surtout pour moi une thérapie que d'écrire cette fic, donc j'ai pas expliqué ce qui était arrivé avant ce qui est raconté), le côté un peu trop-dark-mélodramatique-la-vie-est-pourrie, etc…

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_La vue de ton corps mutilé, mon cher petit frère, me répugne, me dégoûte…_

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as osé faire ça. Se suicider pour se donner de l'importance, à cause de sa jalousie, ce n'est pas une façon de régler ses problèmes. Ça, tu peux me croire. Ses derniers temps, avant ce triste suicide, tu avais changé, je ne te reconnaissais plus. Tu n'étais plus le même Vladimir que je connaissais. Comment peut-on devenir aussi jaloux et méprisable en si peu de temps? C'est pratiquement insensé…_

_Tu m'as dit, dans cette lettre, que tu m'as laissée, que tu te vengeras même après ta mort et je pourrais te répondre, en haussant un sourcil, que je connais déjà toute ta vengeance. Cela peut-être paraître bizarre, mais c'est vrai. Tu as toujours été envieux de l'amour que je porte à Odile. Je savais que tu aimais toi aussi, mais qu'elle t'a toujours repoussé. Elle t'a pourtant dit des centaines de fois qu'elle ne t'aimait qu'en ami. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ouvert les yeux et vu qu'elle ne voulait pas de toi et que tu pouvais rien n'y faire? Tu as été si idiot de continuer à lui faire la cour, même si l'on est présentement fiancé de plus peu, elle et moi. Tu emporteras avec toi mes désirs qui te serviront appât pour ta vengeance. Je le sais très bien. Odile m'a dit, lorsque je l'ai rencontré, qu'elle voulait avoir des enfants et tu savais que moi aussi j'en voulais. J'ai bien peur que tu ne te venges pas sur moi, mais sur ce qui comptera le plus pour moi dans les prochaines années. Mais tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement. Oh non, jamais je te laisserais faire. Je donnerai ma vie pour t'arrête, mon cher frère. Je protégerai jusqu'à la mort mes enfants. Tu peux en être sûr et certain, Vladimir!_

_Tout ça me dépasse totalement. Peut-on aimer quelqu'un au point de devenir suicidaire? Oh, quand Odile va apprendre ça, elle va s'en vouloir pour le reste de ses jours! C'est pour ça que tu l'as fait, n'est-ce pas? Tu savais qu'elle est sensible, douce, et parfois même trop gentille envers les gens. C'est pour la faire souffrir que tu l'as fait, pour la voir se morfondre de ce suicide, en sachant que c'est sa faute si tu as commis cette horrible action. Tu es si cruel, si monstrueux de faire ça à une fille comme Odile que ça me fais vomir._

_As-tu au moins pensé à toute la peine que ton geste fera? Nos pauvres parents, quand ils renteront de voyage, ils seront bouleversés par ce geste. Une chance que je suis resté pour moi-même découvrir ton corps pratiquement décapité. Je n'ose pas imaginer la scène si mère aurais fait la découverte à ma place. Elle qui est si sensible, elle ne serait jamais remis…_

_Un jour, Vladimir, je sais que l'heure de ta vengeance sonnera et que tu viendras venger de ta misérable existence contre moi et Odile. Mais ce jour sera aussi synonyme de triomphe pour moi, car je peux t'assurer que je te laisserai pas gagner cette guerre entreprise. Sois en certain, car à partir de ce moment, c'est moi qui ai sur les épaules le poids pénible de l'avenir des Stanislavski…_


	2. La réalité n'est pas toujours

**Chapitre 01 : La réalité n'est pas toujours ce que l'on désire...**

_« Voilà aujourd'hui, 126 jours, répartis dans 18 semaines que cet enfer démesuré me retint prisonnière. Oui, je compte les heures, les minutes, même les secondes qui m'affligent de ce drame qui me semble si gigantesque que je n'ose pas en voir l'étendue de mon geste qui m'a coûté la liberté. La liberté de faire comme bon me semble lorsque je veux. Mais comment j'aurais pu choisir la facilité dans tout cela? Je regrette tellement d'avoir tombé dans le piège de cette possibilité, presque horrifiante, qui aurait pu me destiné à une autre vie… une vie meilleure. Oui, un jour ou l'autre, cet acte me sera bénéfique et m'apportera bonheur et joie, mais en attendant ce jour presque inconcevable, je sombre dans le néant de ma pauvre vie complètement idiote. J'ai impression que tout mon monde s'écroule autour de moi, que plus rien ne me semble joyeux. Que je semble tomber dans une espèce de dépression totale qui ressemble étrangement à un gouffre sans fond._

_Serais-je en train de regretter d'avoir repousser la seringue? Oh, je n'en ai aucune idée! Comment je peux m'imaginer cela? J'ai seulement suivi mon cœur._ _Mais m'aurait-il guidé vers la mauvaise voie? Non… ça ne se peut pas! De toute façon, il est trop tard pour changer d'avis, je ne peux plus reculer. J'ai fait ce choix et je vais l'assumer jusqu'au bout, je sais que je peux le faire avec conviction. Mais qu'en penserons les autres lorsque je leur annoncerai?_ _Pourtant, j'essaye, j'essaye, encore et encore, mais toutes mes tentatives se sont résumer en un échec total. Les unes après les autres._ _J'en suis incapable! Ils vont bien finir par s'en apercevoir un jour, mais je voudrais tant qu'ils l'apprennent de ma propre bouche… Même si je sais que je ne trouverai jamais le courage suffisant pour le faire. Comment? Comment le trouver?_ _Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai dû faire une chose aussi désespérée : avouer._

_Mais, malgré tout, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond en ce moment. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je me sens si impuissante, si faible. Qu'est qui se passe avec moi ? On dirait que quelqu'un me retire mon énergie, comme si je n'avais plus aucune force. Je me sens si fatiguée à chaque effort même le plus ''normal'' du monde. Je n'ai plus le moral, moi qui suis si souriante en tout temps. J'ai toujours envie de fondre en larmes, d'être toujours seule, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. C'est tellement bizarre…_

_Mais ce qui est le plus… atroce, c'est qu'on dirait que le reste de l'équipage m'évite, me fuis comme la peste, comme si j'étais une horrible bestiole répugnante. Pourtant, il y a quelques temps, ils ne semblaient pas agir comme ça avec moi. C'est arrivé si brusquement, Qu'est que j'ai bien pu faire ? J'ai beau essayé d'être gentille, de me faire pardonner. Cela n'arrange rien du tout… Ou est-ce que c'est mon imagination ?_

_On pourrait croire qu'ils ont envie soudaine de se sauver en courant quand j'entre dans la même pièce qu'eux. Es-ce que j'ai été aussi méchante à ce point ? Je n'en sais rien._

_Mais il faut que je découvre la vérité. Peu importe le prix à payer, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que je la découvre… Oui, je vais la découvrir ou je ne m'appelle plus Pétrolia Parenteau-Stanislavski!…»_

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Allez, ne pense plus à cela…, S_e dit-elle intérieurement

Pétrolia referma son journal d'un coup sec, les yeux brillants de larmes et le glissa sous son oreiller. En se retournant sur le côté, le vertige envahit son corps et la nausée s'empara d'elle. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et se dirigea en courant vers les toilettes. Les haut-le-cœur l'emportèrent sur le reste de son corps et elle régurgita. Elle se releva péniblement après quelques minutes interminables et tira la chasse d'eau. Elle se rinça la bouche et essuya avec un papier hygiénique. Elle écarquilla les yeux en le regardant, une matière visqueuse écarlate y dégoulinait. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était? Elle n'avait rien mangé de rouge…

Elle effleura la substance avec le bout de son doigt. A cet instant, c'est là qu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas du vomi, mais du sang. Elle lança le papier dans la toilette, pétrifiée par la surprise, abasourdie.

Un vent glacial traversa la pièce d'un coup. Elle fut assaillie par cette brise inattendue. Elle se sentait étourdie, envoûtée, par une puissance inconnue qui semblait contrôler son esprit. Son corps était affaibli et une sensation bizarre l'empoignant. Son cerveau semblait littéralement possédé… Soudainement, une douleur lancinante envahit son corps. Elle attrapa son ventre à deux mains comme pour repousser la douleur.

_Non pas ça! Pas ça!_

Mais, à l'instant où elle se figea en prenant appui au mur, peur de défaillir, elle ne supportait plus du tout la douleur intense qui la faisait terriblement souffrir. Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, mais rien à faire. La douleur paraissait s'accentuer au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, au rythme de ses gémissements étouffés. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle alerte quelqu'un à tout prix. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de la salle de bain en vacillant de tout son corps. Elle se rapprochait peu à peu de la porte coulissante, mais celle-ci lui paraissait si lointaine.

- Allez, vas-y, encore un petit effort, ça y est presque, Murmura t'elle, pour elle-même, en serrant les dents.

Elle avançait à petit pas, en s'arrêtant de temps à l'autre pour éviter de chuter. Toutes ses forces s'étaient envolées et sa vue s'était brouillée. Tout était confus autour d'elle, trop même…

- Encore un peu et quelqu'un viendra à mon secours...

Puis, elle s'effondra, au milieu de la pièce, à bout de force…

**oOoOoOoOo**

**- POV Valence -**

Je me sentais si bizarre, même trop… C'était une sensation étrange qui m'empoignait par intérieur et je savais que ce n'était absolument pas normal. Qu'est qui se passait ? Je me sentais si étourdie, comme si j'avais l'horrible impression d'avoir été dans un manège de parc d'attraction un peu trop longtemps. Comme si des milliers de couteau me transperçaient la chair et que mon sang était souillé de poison. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait depuis tout à l'heure, mais cela était excessivement mystérieux à mon goût...

J'avais le vertige à force d'embrasser Charles et j'avais si peur de tomber que je me retenait à lui de toutes mes forces. Lui, il ne s'en apercevait pas, bien sûr, mais ne valait mieux ne pas l'inquiéter pour rien, c'était sûrement passager, même si mon corps me criait tout le contraire. C'était pour cela que je lui disait rien. Ah, moi et mon orgueil!

Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que ça cesse!... Je me reculai de notre étreinte de façon à stopper le vertige qui s'est emparé de moi, sans succès.

- Ça va, Valence? Me murmura-t-il tout près de l'oreille.

Oh! Moi et les mensonges, idem…

- Je me sens pas très bien tout simplement, je… je vais aller me reposer, si tu veux, Bafouillai-je, nerveusement.

Qu'est que je pouvais être mauvaise menteuse!

- Vas y, alors. À temps tôt…

Je me forçai à lui sourire bêtement et je me levai en posant un baiser sur sa joue. Je tournai les talons et je quittai la pièce d'un pas rapide. Au fur et à mesure que je voyais défiler les couloirs devant moi, je sentais la douleur s'intensifier en moi, cette douleur qui me faisait souffrir plus que tout.

Où la trouver pour me faire aider ?...Le dortoir… Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé plus tôt?...

Je pénétrai dans la pièce en poussant une plainte en la voyant évanouie par terre. Je traversai la salle et je m'accroupi du mieux que je pu près de son corps en lui secouant doucement l'épaule. J'esquissai un petit sourire de joie en la voyant ouvrir les paupières. Elle se redressa faiblement, avant de s'écrouler dans les bras. Ahurie, j'exclamai une petite lamentation à cause de douleur.

- Pétrolia, qu'est qui s'est passé? Demandai-je, hébété.

- Je... ne… sais… pas, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix brisée, presque inaudible. Valence, va-t'en, vite… sauve-toi…

Elle délirait. J'en étais sûre. Elle était beaucoup trop mal en point pour parler sérieusement.

- Non, calme-toi… tout va bien aller, Disais-je d'un ton assurant et doux. Je vais...

- Val…ence, Coupa t'elle en haletant bruyamment. S'il te plait… ne reste pas… je ne tiendrai pas longtemps!...

- Qu'es que tu veux dire?

- Je…je…suis…comme...VITE, SAUVE-TOI!

Elle se tenait le ventre avec une telle poigne, les traits de son visage déformés par la douleur, que j'avais impression qu'elle en avait plus encaissé de souffrance que moi, aujourd'hui.

- Ne sois pas stupide. Laisse-moi t'emmener au centre de santé et on va …

- N…NON! Va-t'en...V...Val…ence…

- Allez, laisse-moi t'aider.

Elle essaya de se lever en me repoussant vainement. La pauvre. Elle était vraiment trop faible et elle continuait à se battre. Je la plaignais.

-S… s'il… te... p… plait… sauve… t… toi!... j'y… arrive... plus! j'y… arrive... plus!

Elle s'écroula à genoux sur le sol – Ou plutôt la face à quelques centimètres du sol. Je m'approchai d'elle et je lui pris les épaules pour la soulever. Elle me semblait bizarre. Elle gémit quelques secondes avant de cracher par terre un flot de sang. Je m'apprêtai à l'aider pour se relever, mais moi aussi j'étais trop faible pour continuer. Il me semblait qu'à chaque seconde, chaque seconde avec elle, mon énergie se dissipait peu à peu. Plus elle régurgitait, plus je me sentais étourdie et prête à perdre connaissance à rien. Soudain, tout bascula.

Une douleur intolérable provenant de mes deux tempes me prit assaut d'un coup. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela auparavant, on aurait dit que mon cerveau allait exploser, ma tête était en feu. Je me suis attrapé le front à deux mains tout en lâchant Pétrolia qui tomba face contre terre, sans que j'aie voulu la lâcher. J'avais impression que la fin approcha tellement je me sentais bizarre. Puis, j'ai compris que j'aurais dû m'en aller en la voyant se redresser. Complètement vive…

**- Fin du POV -**

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Je sais plus où je suis, je n'en sais rien… J'entends crier, mais je ne sais pas à qui appartient cette voix ; je ne vois que du noir… Du noir partout autour de moi…_

_Mais où je me trouve? Comment aider cette personne? Comment retrouver mes esprits? Tant de questions flottent dans ma tête sans que je puisse y trouver réponse… Oh secours!...Je me sens prisonnière, prisonnière de ma conscience!... Je ne veux que sortir de cet endroit…_

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Tu… tu sais pourquoi elle est dans cet… cet état ? Demanda une voix anxieuse.

- Non, je les ai trouvé comme ça, inanimée, Répondit une autre voix plus grave.

- Et Valence? Elle est tombée dans... le… coma… en se faisant attaquer…Tu sais qui ça pourrait être? Dit la voix mal assurée.

- Je ne sais pas trop… c'est trop bizarre, si tu veux mon avis…

- Tu as raison…

Elle entendait des voix qui murmuraient autour d'elle, des paroles qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre. Les voix étaient si éloignées pour elle. Elle ne les entendait qu'à peine…

La douleur lui transperçait le corps, telle une lame de poignard. Chaque centimètre carré la faisant terriblement souffrir comme si son corps se consumait à petit feu. Elle n'avait aucune idée où elle se trouvait ou à qui appartenait les voix qui se trouvaient près d'elle ou encore de ce qui s'était passé antérieurement. La seule chose sûre était que la douleur était insupportable.

- Ça me… me donne la frousse de la voir comme ça, Susurra la voix bégayante.

Soudainement, elle ouvrit les paupières. Tout était embrouillé et flou, elle n'y voyait rien. Elle cligna des yeux et distingua vaguement les silhouettes de Flavien et de Bob.

- Pétrolia! Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! S'exclama Flavien en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, par soulagement. Tu vas bien ?

- Plus ou moins, Dit-elle en se redressant péniblement. J'ai mal partout, surtout à la tête, mais ça va. Qu'est qui s'est passé ? Je me souviens juste que je me suis sentie étourdie et je me suis évanouie…

- Je ne sais pas, Répondit Bob. Je t'ai trouvé inconsciente dans le dortoir avec Valence…

-Qu'est que tu veux dire? Demanda Pétrolia, hébété, en se frottant les yeux du revers de sa main.

Bob hésita en échangeant un regard horrifié avec Flavien.

- Euh…Valence a été attaquée et elle est présentement dans le coma, Bredouilla Bob. Toi aussi, je suppose, tu étais couverte de blessures et de sang quand on t'a amené ici, moi et Flavien…

- Je peux la voir?…

- Pétrolia, Intervint Flavien. Je ne suis pas sûr que discuter avec quelqu'un d'inconscient soit une très bonne chose à faire dans ton état. Le mieux c'est que tu te reposes pour instant si tu ne veux pas retomber dans les pommes. Tu pourras la voir plus tard de toute façon, Ajouta-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

- Flavien n'a pas tort, Pétrolia…

- C'est beau, j'ai compris! S'indigna-t-elle en poussant une sorte de grognement rauque.

- On va te laisser seule, maintenant, d'accord ? Dit Bob.

- Ouais, d'accord…

Bob déposa un baiser sur son front et fit volte-face suivit de Flavien. Puis, ils quittèrent la pièce en disparaissant au loin.

Une fois seule, elle se prit le visage dans ses mains et respira profondément. Elle n'avait pas envie de se reposer.

Elle était dépassée par cela. Bob et Flavien ont dit qu'elle était couverte de sang. Ce pourrait-il que…

_Non! Je refuse d'y croire! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça! Valence est mon amie! Mon amie!_

Mais d'où viens tout ce sang, alors?…

_Ce n'est pas moi! Ce n'est pas moi! Je ne peux pas l'avoir fait! Je ne suis pas une meurtrière! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça!_

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait vomi du sang. Peut-être est-ce cela?

_Mais non! Franchement, j'aurais vu que j'étais taché de sang! Je ne suis pas une imbécile! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai attaqué Valence!_

Alors qui cela pourrait bien être? …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question et de jouer au détective. La douleur intensifia d'un coup. C'était tout simplement irréel, comme si son esprit était embaumé d'un épais brouillard de souffrance. Pétrolia n'y comprenait rien, absolument rien… Elle se sentit faible... trop faible… Elle glissa du lit, se retrouvant sur le sol, inanimée …

**oOoOoOoOo**

Elle s'était réveillée, quelques heures plus tard, mais elle gardait les paupières fermées. Une personne l'enlaçait et la serrait dans ses bras. Elle avait sa tête sur son épaule sans savoir véritablement qui était l'autre personne. Elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était nébuleux autour d'elle. Des images floues virevoltaient de tous les sens. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se redresser, mais elle y parvenait au bout d'un moment. Elle cligna des yeux et soudain tout lui parut plus clair, le centre de santé était plongé dans le noir total, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne voyait rien. Elle était comme assise par terre. Une question envahit la tête de Pétrolia : _''Qu'est qui c'était passé?''._

- Eh, bonne nuit, Pétrolia...

Flavien la regardait avec passion et ses yeux marron brillaient plus que d'habitude. Le cœur de Pétrolia s'emballa en le voyant. Elle se redressa dans l'étreinte de Flavien en tenant la compresse humide qu'elle avait sur le front et la déposa dans le petit bol rempli d'eau fraîche, posé sur le sol, tout près d'elle. Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Elle remit, derrière ses oreilles, les quelles boucles rousse rebelles, complétement nerveuse de cette situation. Flavien la mettait mal à l'aise, après s'être tant détruite pour lui, après avoir fait de fausses illusions à Bob pour lui faire mal et après avoir découvert que…

- Flavien ? Qu'es que …tu n'as… je n'ai …il… il... ne s'est rien… passé...? Bredouilla-t-elle maladroitement.

- Parle moins fort, Ordonna Flavien dans un murmure. Les autres sont en train de dormir, il ne faut pas les réveiller…

Il lui montra sa montre. Il était minuit trente et des poussières.

- Et pourquoi tu me poses cette question? Ajouta-t-il en fonçant les sourcils.

La couleur du teint de Pétrolia, en cet instant, rivalisait avec celle de ses cheveux.

- Simplement que je trouvais ça…bizarre…que…que…

- Ah, ça… j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que tu te réveilles en douceur… tu avais l'air d'être morte tellement tu avais plus de forces en toi.

- Mais qu'est que tu fais alors ? Il n'y a pas un couvre-feu, par hasard ?

- Quand on a dû allé se coucher, j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas là. Alors, je suis venu voir ici et…

Il ne finit pas le reste de sa phrase, trop effrayé pour parler.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es resté ? Ça fait presque une heure que les autres dorment…

- Mais pour toi, idiote, Murmura Flavien à son oreille.

Pétrolia se sentit encore plus rougir.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu t'es encore évanouie? Renchérit-il

_Non! Tout mais pas ça!_

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté. Elle en savait parfaitement la cause, du moins celle de la deuxième fois, mais pas question d'en dire quoi que ce soit.

Il se leva en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever, pour en faire de même, en la fixant d'un regard qui tirait sur la méfiance.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question…

- Pourquoi j'aurais l'envie d'y répondre ? Marmonna-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'être bête avec moi, car tu…

- Je fais ce qui me plaît de faire! Compris? Coupa Pétrolia, exaspérée.

- Ah bon? Et pourquoi je serai obligé de supporter que tu déverses sur moi tes frustrations? Répondit Flavien d'un ton sec.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que je peux vivre en ce moment! S'indigna celle-ci, en tremblant de tout son corps.

- Vraiment?...Et qu'est que je suis censé ne rien comprendre, moi qui suis si crétin?...

Elle avait la sensation de bouillir de rage, prête à exploser à chaque seconde. Ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre sans s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qui préoccupait Pétrolia en cet instant.

_Tenir le coup… tenir le coup… ne lui dit pas… résiste…_

- Allez, j'attends toujours ta réponse, Pétrolia…

Elle sentait les larmes remplirent ses yeux. Elle voulait que fuir cette situation. Que ça cesse. Elle souhait tant qu'il la laisse tranquille pour ne pas avoir à subir un des interrogatoires de l'inspecteur Bouchard en personne.

- Réponds donc, Pétrolia. Ne nie rien. Je sais que tu veux me mentir.

Elle inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer, se retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas pleurer. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé ce sentiment, qui lui servait de torture depuis des semaines entières, aussi fortement. Elle voulait tant que tout s'arrête maintenant, même si en était impossible. Elle était incapable de stopper cette impression désagréable.

_Non… ne pas lui dire… ne tente rien…_

Il était trop poche, elle aussi.

_Allez, vas-y, si tu veux qu'il le sache ou ne lui dit rien si tu veux encore garder ça pour toi, ce qui est enfouit dans tes moindres pensées... Vaux mieux tard que jamais. Allez…_

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi penser.

- Je… dois… te dire… que… je suis…, Bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle marqua une pause, essayant de retrouver son sang-froid, elle perdait le contrôle! Elle se redit compte alors qu'ils étaient trop près l'un de l'autre. Trop près…

- Tu es quoi? Demanda Flavien, soudainement intrigué.

Elle avait de plus en plus l'impression de vivre un véritable interrogatoire. Devant cela, elle craqua.

- Oh! Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi je te le dirai? S'écria Pétrolia.

- Parce que tu es vraiment bizarre et que…

Puis, la catastrophe éclata.

Leurs lèvres se pesèrent l'une contre l'autre en un fougueux baiser. Lorsqu'elle vu ce qu'elle faisait, brutalement, elle le repoussa et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Déstabilisé, il posa sa main sur sa joue droite en la fixant, hébété.

- Je te déteste! Je te hais! Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu es en train de faire! Cria presque Pétrolia.

- Pétrolia, attends, qu'es que…

Elle lui lança un dernier regard noir et fit volte-face, furieuse, en quittant la pièce.

- …j'ai fais…

**oOoOoOoOo**

Pétrolia passa sa main sur la peau gelée du corps inconscient de Valence, en versant des flots de larmes. Il n'avait plus de doute, elle savait qui avait fait ça : c'était elle. Celle-ci n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi du comment, mais elle l'avait deviné, simplement…Elle aurait voulu le nier, mais elle ne pouvait plus en voyant son état lamentable. Pétrolia pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, n'ayant aucunement sommeil. Elle se sentait si seule, si idiote à n'avoir personne à qui se confier, à qui dire tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle s'écoula contre la capsule de régénérescence dans laquelle Valence était maintenue en vie en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains, se sentant complètement ridicule.

Valence aurait été la seule à la comprendre… mais plus jamais ne serait le cas… Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Comment! Elle avait envie d'hurler de toutes ses forces, sa mélancolie et sa colère, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'arriva pas à crier. Elle devait tout garder pour elle-même. Elle avait mal, si mal. Une douleur inimaginable, une douleur incessante et millions de fois pire que tout, que trop peu de gens aurait pu en saisir le sens. C'était tout simplement intolérable! Tout ça… ça détruisait sa vie… pourquoi diable avait-elle fait cela? Parce qu'elle en a décidé ainsi, mais aurait-elle pris la mauvaise direction?

_OH! C'est si déroutant!_

Elle voulait tant être comprise, juste cela… mais que diraient-ils face à ça? S'ils savaient… s'ils savaient…

Elle avait l'impression que son estomac se tortillait, puis disparaît en fumée et qu'elle n'avait plus entrailles. Elle haïssait cette sensation. Elle se sentait si mal qu'il lui semblait qu'elle était submergée de malheurs, la vie lui avait encore mit une fois des bâtons dans les roues. Mais il n'y avait que tristesse et désastres dans sa vie, alors pourquoi pas d'autres pour la détruire encore plus? Allez, c'est ça jouons avec la pauvre et pitoyable Pétrolia…

Comme si elle était une espèce de marionnette qu'on pouvait manier à sa manière. Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi seule, personne ne pouvait la comprendre, personne…

- Je veux que ça cesse! J'en ai marre! Murmura-t-elle, la voix déchirée par des sanglots incontrôlables. Je suis qu'une… pauvre idiote!

Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de son visage et s'appuya la tête contre son poing. Les larmes coulaient comme jamais et elle ne faisait rien pour s'empêcher de sangloter.

- J'en ai assez!...Je suis si… stupide...

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Dit une voix.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**- POV Brad -**

Je sentais la fatigue qui s'emparait de moi pendant je relisais pour la énième fois les calculs d'analyse de sol que je venais tout juste de faire. J'essayais de les comprendre, mais je savais que c'était peine perdue, je n'avais plus la tête à travailler. Je m'étais quasiment endormi sur mon bureau lorsqu'un cri de déchaîné me fit sursauter, me tirant de mon simili sommeil. Je pensais que j'étais le seul encore debout à cette heure tardive…

Je remplaçai mes feuilles de calculs puis je les rangeais à vue d'œil pour demain. Le rapport de sonde pouvait bien attendre que je me repose…

Je traversai donc les couloirs à grandes enjambées, agité par des bâillements qui me semblaient durer une éternité. Souhaitant seulement me coucher au plus vite. Soudain, je me figeai au beau milieu de couloir B12. Je perçu quelques sanglots lointains, on aurait dit que ça venait de la salle des regénéresances. Mais comment ? C'était irréel?...

Je me décidai à aller jeter un coup d'œil, puis je poussai la porte discrètement. Elle était là, recroquevillée à côté de la coupole de Valence et elle semblait être au comble du malheur. Est-ce que c'était elle qui avait crié tout à l'heure?...

Je m'approchai tout doucement d'elle, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir remarquée ma présence…

- J'en ai assez!... Je suis si… stupide...

- Pourquoi dit tu cela? Demandai-je.

Elle retourna la tête en ma direction, alertée par ma remarque, en poussant un sanglot que j'interprétai comme un soupir de soulagement.

- Oh, c'est vous, je croyais que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle semblait trop abattue pour parler. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu pitié d'elle et j'ai décidé d'être gentil avec elle. Pitié et moi mit ensemble dans la même phrase faisait un drôle de mélange à mes yeux…

- Qu'est qui ce passe? Disais-je en m'assoyant à côté d'elle.

- Je… rien… rien…

- Tu n'as pas à me mentir, tu peux te confier si tu te sens tellement seule…

Elle me regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes, d'un air bizarre, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait.

- C... comment… Balbutia-t-elle d'un air ahuri.

- On n'a pas besoin d'être voyant pour savoir ce que les gens pensent, Pétrolia…

Elle me sourit faiblement en baissant la tête.

- Ça vous a déjà arrivé d'avoir fait un choix déchirant avec certitude et après de douter de tout sans que vous ayez pu revenir en arrière? Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix à peine audible.

- Tout le monde a déjà ressenti cela, Répondis-je, personne n'est épargné, personne… c'est ce qui vous angoisse?

- En quelque sorte, oui… oui… pourquoi faut-il toujours souffrir quand la vie nous empêche de vivre une existence qui pourrait être… normale?

- Sûrement pour réaliser les répercussions de nos actes et voir comment les gens autour de nous nous considèrent, savoir qui on est dans cet univers débile…

- Vous voyez vraiment des avantages à cette torture? Moi, je n'y vois que des…

- Inconvénients? Voyons, Pétrolia, il faut simplement trouver le courage de passer par-dessus… euh… ces moments que vous vivez…

- Vous semblez vous y connaître en la matière, pas vrai?

Je lui adressai un petit sourire qu'elle me redit timidement en reniflant.

- On peut dire cela. Mais chacun doit savoir ce qu'il est bon pour lui et ce qu'il ne l'est pas dans ces périodes difficiles.…

- C... comment on fait pour savoir ça? Demanda-t-elle, maladroitement.

Je soupirai, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre puis un ange passa.

- Au fond de nous, on le sait. Mais il faut savoir comment on va découvrir ça pour mieux nous comprendre intellectuellement. Il ne faut jamais oublier que la réalité n'est pas toujours ce que l'on désire…

- Ouais… ouais…vous avez raison…

- Qu'est qui vous angoisse ces temps-ci?

Elle rougit légèrement.

- Oh, je ne sais pas si…, Commença-t-elle.

- Vous savez, Pétrolia, vous n'êtes pas obliger de me le dire, je sais très bien que… que… vous ne m'aimez pas vraiment et que vous ne voulez sûrement pas vous confier à quelqu'un comme moi…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, Me coupa-t-elle. Vous êtes peut-être même le seul qui peut comprendre ce que je ressens maintenant que Valence est… dans son état… mais c'est juste que… je ne sais pas si je suis prête à révéler ça…

- D'accord, mais si vous avez besoin de vous confier, n'hésitez pas…

- Je le ferais, promis…

Elle se leva et tourna les talons pour quitta la pièce.

- Pétrolia…

Elle se retourna en ma direction en me souriant paisiblement.

- Oui?

- Ayez confiance. L'espoir vous sauvera…

**- Fin du POV -**


	3. Tout le monde a quelque chose à cacher

**Chapitre 2 : Tout le monde a quelque chose à cacher...**

Du blanc, que du blanc, elle ne voyait que ça tout autour d'elle.

Elle marchait là où rien ne lui inspirait confiance, elle n'avait pas d'idée de qu'est était cet… endroit… qui s'étendait à perte de vue, comme s'il n'avait pas de fin. Elle se sentait étourdie par ce vide immense comme si elle suffoquait sa continuelle séance de martyre. Elle avança lentement, mal assurée, complètement ébahie et terrifiée par ce néant même si était infime. Elle sentait curieusement une certaine  
>''antipathie'' pour ce rien, car pour elle, il signifiait sa pénible solitude. C'était insoutenable de regarder.<p>

Innocemment, Pétrolia ne semblait voir le danger approché, mais il était pourtant là….

Une main frigorifiée se posa sur son épaule… Elle se retourna vivement en sursautant, poussant un petit cri de terreur étouffé. Mais il n'y avait rien devant elle… rien… du vide… que du vide….

- Alors? On fait moins la maline comme ça, tu crois pas? Dit une voix mélodieuse.

Pétrolia ouvrit la bouche. Complètement ahurie.

Cette voix… Comment est-ce possible?...

Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite. Sueur froide. Appréhendant ce qu'elle allait voir.

- Co… comment? Bredouilla-t-elle, se sentait pleine de remords d'un coup.

Un sourire horrible passa sur le visage fantomatique de Valence.

- On dirait que tu es plus peureuse que lorsque tu fais ces… choses, non?

Elle recula au rythme des pas de Valence qui avançait vers elle, menaçante. Puis, elle perdit pied, se retrouva sur le sol, impuissante d'un coup. Valence se figea devant elle en lui adressant un sourire narquois, penchant sur la répugnance.

- Écoute… j'te…jure que j'ai… jamais…voulu te…

- Pourtant, tu as osé, Coupa Valence, son sourire odieux s'élargissant. Tu ne peux pas en dire le contraire.

- Mais je…

- Rien de ce que tu peux dire, Pétrolia, n'effacera tes actes.

Valence s'approcha d'elle tandis que Pétrolia s'efforçait de reculer en glissant sur le sol, tant bien que mal. Elle était pris au piège.

- Non…non… tu sais très bien autant que moi que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal… tu es mon amie !

- On ne peut pas effacer les traces du passé. C'est fait et tu n'y peux rien, Pétrolia.

La mâchoire décrochée, elle regarda Valence d'un air désespéré.

Elle la croyait coupable… elle!...

- Ce que tu vis, Pétrolia, ça gâche peut-être ta vie, mais ça te rend aussi aveugle. Aveugle de comprendre que j'avais confiance en toi.

- Mais…

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, complément hébété.

Attends, comment sais-tu que je…

Valence éclata d'un rire presque diabolique qui n'était certainement pas le sien.

- Comment on ne peut pas comprendre en te voyant agir? Il n'y a qu'un imbécile pour ne pas s'en apercevoir!

Pétrolia semblait être terrassé d'une terreur infinie à cet instant. Elle le savait… Même si elle avait tout fait pour que cet horrible secret reste enfoui pendant tout ce temps pour lui éviter ce qu'elle craignait tant : la réaction des autres...

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte que les autres existent autour de toi. Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée, Pétrolia.

- Non! Pas du tout! Je sais très bien que vous êtes là!

- …et c'est pour ça que tu l'as fait, non? Dit Valence, restant indifférente à la remarque de Pétrolia. Simplement pour te faire remarquer, n'est-ce pas?

- Non! Non! Je n'ai jamais voulu!

Valence s'agenouilla près d'elle en lui attrapant l'avant-bras d'une telle poigne que Pétrolia fut prise d'une vive douleur.

- Mais tu l'as fait… n'oublie jamais… tu l'as fait…

Un bruit, un claquement de doigt lointain, se fit entendre, puis elle se sentit tomber dans une longue, longue, longue, chute et puis, plus rien…

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Nooooooonnnn!

Son cri résonna alors en échos dans le silence pesant tandis qu'elle se retrouva accoté sur le tronc d'arbre, la tête lourde, affligée d'un mal de crâne intense et le corps pris de frissons incontrôlables. La respiration accélérée et saccadée, elle tâtonna nerveusement son ventre ayant l'impression d'être seule dans son univers à présent.

Un rêve… Ce n'était qu'un rêve… un simple rêve…

Pourtant, il lui avait semblé si réel.

_Non… je me suis simplement qu'endormis en attendant le téléchargement des prélèvements, déjà terminé depuis longtemps..._

Elle se redressa en remplissant son sac des échantillons éparpillés un peu partout près d'elle. Soudain, elle se sentit asphyxiée, sachant très bien ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle étouffait comme si elle étouffait toute sa haine envers l'univers entier. Elle toussotait face au sol, connaissant bien la suite et ce qui par malheur arriva. La crise d'hémoptysie* emporta sur son corps, devant de plus en plus faible à force de cracher.

Des larmes de désespoir commercèrent à couler le long de ses joues, mais elle s'en foutait. La tristesse était devenue son refuge, alors à quoi s'en empêcher? Elle se sentait stupide comme ça, mais elle s'en fichait carrément, elle n'était que ça après tout… Elle poussant alors une plainte déchirante en prenant à deux mains son ventre empoigné d'une douleur atroce.

Personne ne pouvait venir à son secours, tout le monde l'ignorait, personne ne s'intéressait à ses problèmes, ni même à elle. Et de toute façon, personne n'était dans ce coin de la planète mise à part elle et…

- PÉTROLIA!...

Puis, elle vit le sol approcher trop rapidement…

**oOoOoOoOo**

Elle ouvrit doucement les paupières, complètement déboussolée par la réalité qui continuait malgré tout de tourner autour d'elle.

- Alors, vous vous sentez bien? Murmura une voix près d'elle.

Il lui prit un certain temps avant de revenir à la normale, essayant de trouver dans sa mémoire à qui appartenait cette voix si familière. Puis, elle essaya vainement de se relever sans succès, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi elle se sentait aussi malheureuse.

- Non… je… je me sens mal, Articula-t-elle du mieux qu'elle put.

- Je sais, Dit Brad, doucement.

Il tenta de l'aider à se redresser, mais elle s'écroula alors dans ses bras, agitée de sanglots.

- Mais, ça peut aller, Ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix à peine perceptible.

Soudain elle réalisa ce qui la rendait si triste en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé.

- J'en peux plus…, Marmonna Pétrolia. 'Sais même plus trouver le courage de résister…

- Je te comprends… je sais… je sais, Répéta Brad en lui caressant les cheveux, essayant de calmer une Pétrolia complètement abattue.

- J'me déteste… J'ai constamment l'impression d'avoir fait le mauvais choix… C'est normal?

Elle tourna son regard exorbité, noyé de larmes vers Brad. Celui-ci en fit de même en observant sa mine piteuse qui ne lui ressemblait en aucun point. Le teint pâle, désemparée, prise de haut-le-cœur, elle s'accrochait à son étreinte, tremblante de tout son corps.

-Bien sûr, c'est même très normal.

-…j'imagine même que c'est moi seule qui me fais souffrir, Dit-elle comme si rien n'était, ça lui paraissait normal de dire cette pensée à voix haute à cet instant.

- Ne dis pas ça. Non….tu n'es pour rien…tu as fait le bon choix, je t'assure.

Tout ce qu'il disait lui faisait croire qu'il le savait mais comment? Elle ne l'avait dit à personne.

-Vous…vous le savez? Bredouilla-t-elle.

Il devint alors ce qui se passait dans la tête de Pétrolia. Il fixa le regard brumeux de Pétrolia qui attendait sa terrible réponse. Il finit par après à hocher la tête en disait un faible _''Ouais''_.

- Comment? Souffla Pétrolia coupé par un sanglot aigu.

D'un bref signe de tête, Brad désigna le scanner portatif.

- Seulement que quelques minutes…

- Je suis tellement conne de pleurer pour ÇA!

- Non, tu en as parfaitement le droit, Pétrolia…

- …

Elle en avait assez de se torturer pour ça, elle en avait assez de supporter la peur de voir ce qu'elle avait… empiré. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Vous m'en voulez? Demanda-t-elle, timidement.

- Pourquoi, j't'en voudrais? Répondit-il dans un murmure.

- Je ne sais pas, que je vous en ai pas parlé plutôt…

- Bien sûr que non…Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.

- Mais… les autres, eux? Balbutia Pétrolia.

- Ils comprendront.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas? Moi, j'ne me fais pas encore à l'idée que je ne peux plus reculer? Alors, POURQUOI?

- Il faut simplement accepter le pire et le meilleur… eux aussi devront le faire

Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il lui semblait que cela était inconnu pour elle.

- J'y arrive pas! J'en suis incapable!

- Bien sûr que oui! La reprit presque immédiatement Brad.

Il inspira en la regardant versée toutes les larmes de son corps, décontenancé lui aussi tout autant qu'elle.

- Il faut changer, Pétrolia.

- Mais, je sens comme si… je ne pouvais pas le faire!

- Tout le monde peut le faire…

- Non, pas moi, j'ne peux pas…

Elle tourna la tête en fermant les paupières, anéantie par un chagrin qui lui semblait sans fin. La détresse semblait submergée son corps à force de pleurer, toutes ses larmes tant refoulées en elle, si insipides et sans fondement pour elle, mais elle ne semblait pas en saisir le véritable sens.

Rien n'était plus lamentable que sa prison à elle, une prison qui la retenait enfermée dans l'ombre, qu'alimenter par l'amertume. Ce goût amer de la solitude. Et la fameuse mélancolie était devenue sa seule amie persistante depuis tout ce temps. Ce temps qui lui semblait avoir duré une éternité. Jamais celle-là ne la lâcherait, jamais…

Elle réalisa en cet instant une chose étrange, quelque chose qui lui était tout à fait inconnu jusqu'à présent ; pour la première fois, elle se sentait en sécurité, rassurée, confiante avec lui. Elle était bien dans ses bras. Il la comprenait. Il comprenait l'ampleur de cette souffrance, lui aussi il l'avait vécue, lui aussi était passé par-là. Il savait qu'était sa peine. C'est ce qu'elle avait tant voulu, qu'on la comprenne, elle n'avait demandé que ça. Maintenant, elle l'avait. Simplement.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, s'arrêtant de pleurer d'un coup, prise d'un élan de confiance soudain. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti depuis longtemps, depuis trop longtemps.

- Il… il y a tant de choses que je… je vous cache qui… m'empêche carrément de continuer. Je me sens tellement… im… impuissante que je n'y arrive p… pas. Je voudrais tant me sortir de cet enfer mais… je ne sais pas comment! Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Il faut y arriver. Croyez-en vous. Il ne faut pas abandonner et…

Brad saisit sa main avec vigueur, elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprise, en se plongeant dans son regard.

- ….'ne lâchez pas. Je serai avec vous. On sera deux à combattre la vie. Après tout, ce n'est pas une simple maladie qui va vous arrêtez, VOUS! Il ne faut pas stoppez au moindre obstacle.

Un des rares sourires depuis elle ne-savait-trop-quand apparu sur son visage. Si elle n'avait jamais su qu'il lui avait fait passer un scanner, elle aurait sûrement pensé qu'il avait un véritable don de clairvoyance.

-Ouais, mais c'est que… j'ai tellement d'idées noires, Brad. Pensez-vous que je peux encore continuer? Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Bien sûr. Il fait que les éliminer unes après les autres. Vous en serez capable?

Elle hocha la tête lentement.

-Et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, je voudrais que vous sachiez qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer… N'oublie pas ça, Pétrolia.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourie timide en murmurant :

- Brad, je dois t'avouer que… c'est moi qui aie attaqué Valence, sans le vouloir…

- QUOI?...

**oOoOoOoOo**

**- POV Flavien -**

**- Pendant ce temps -**

- On n'a pas à se presser… On a encore jusqu'à 16 heures, Disais-je en tendant à Bob le flacon rempli d'eau qui le rangea presque aussitôt dans son sac. Et si on n'a pas terminé, on a toute la journée de demain.

Je me relevai en me tournant vers lui, qui me regardait d'un drôle d'air.

- Quoi? Qu'éssé qui a?

- Tu ne m'as pas encore dit pourquoi elle agit comme ça avec toi. Répondit-il tranquillement

- Oh ça, j'sais pas. Mais si tu l'avais vu, juste à y penser j'en ai des frissons.

- T'es sûr que t'as rien fait?

- Non, j'ai rien fais, enfin, pas à ce que je sache. Je ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose qui la blesserais..., Marmonnai-je.

- Anyway, pour elle, oui…

- Qu'est que ça serait, alors? Demandai-je.

Il haussa les épaules, ignorant la réponse.

- Parle-lui-en.

- Oh non. Qu'est que tu veux que j'y dise? _''Salut, j'veux juste savoir pourquoi tu me déteste tellement, si ça te dérange pas trop ?''_. Pas question de faire ça, Bob.

- Elle est peut-être plus fâchée.

- 'Sais pas, mais de toute façon, elle m'en veut sûrement encore.

- Mais vous avez juste…

- …agit en moment de haine, Complétai-je. Je pense que j't'ai assez répété que je n'aurais jamais fait sinon.

- Ouin mais…

- Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut que pour ça?

- Moi? J'pense juste que c'est plus que ça

J'ouvris la bouche ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à Bob.

- Qu'es-tu…tu veux dire?

- Elle nous cache quelque chose de grave.

- Qu'est qui serait assez fâcheux pour qu'elle agisse comme ça avec moi?

- J'sais pas. Mais elle ne l'a sûrement dit à personne.

- Pourquoi, alors?

- Elle ne doit pas savoir comment le dire.

Je me figeais d'un coup, pétrifié par la surprise.

-Attends. Elle…elle a essayé de me le dire, hier soir, mais elle a comme… changé d'avis et je l'ai jamais su.

-Tu me niaises là, j'espère!

- Pas du tout!

- Il faut vraiment que tu lui reparles de ça!

J'hésitais, anxieux de la suite, mais je finis par acquiescer au bout d'un moment.

- Bon, Ok… Assez perdu de temps, viens, on va finir les analyses. Ajoutai-je en lui faisant un signe de la main qui signifiait d'avancer.

**- Fin du POV -**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Les yeux exorbités par la stupéfaction, Brad tenait Pétrolia serré contre lui avec une telle force qu'il lui faisait presque mal. Mais aucun des deux ne semblait s'en préoccuper, ni même en porter la moindre attention, comme si cela leur donnait du courage. Aucun des deux ne pouvait dire pourquoi leurs réactions étaient aussi totalement bizarres, voir mêmes anormales. Rien ne semblait se passer entre eux. Ils restaient là, sans bouger, ni faire le moindre geste. Ils continueraient de se regarder, fixement, impassibles. Nulles réactions précises ne se dessinaient sur leurs visages qui semblaient pétrifiés par la terreur. Une terreur augmentée par celle de l'autre. Elle, elle avait l'impression d'avoir révélé toute l'horreur de ce que vivait, de s'être vider le cœur sans le vouloir, d'avoir confié ses pensées les plus secrètes à lui, son pire ennemi. Lui, il avait l'impression qu'un bloc de glace lui tombait lourdement dans l'estomac à force de la regarder. Tous deux, ils ne savaient pas quoi penser de l'autre en cet instant hors du commun. Tous deux, partageait le même univers à présent, mais ils n'en avaient nullement conscience.

- Je suis navrée. Je… je n'aurais pas dû vous le dire, Murmura Pétrolia, brisant le lourd silence qui régnait entre les deux.

- Non, vous… vous avez bien fait. Vous êtes sérieuse?

- J'ai bien peur que oui…

- Oh, Pétrolia, pourquoi?

- Je n'en sais rien! Je ne sais plus! C'est comme un vide dans mon existence, je ne me rappelle de rien, rien…

- Mais comment c'est possible ?...

- Je sais pas! Oh, j'ai si peur que ça se reproduise!

-Au lieu de vous effrayer sur la suite, pourquoi vous ne fessez tout pour pas que ça se reproduise? Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

- Comment je fais ça, moi?

- C'est à vous de trouver. Pas à moi. Je sais pas…

- Est ce que vous me pensez coupable? Dit-elle, en appréhendant la réponse.

- Non, je suis sûr que tout ça n'est pas de votre faute, il y a probablement une explication, Assura Brad.

Elle se sentit complètement rassurée d'un coup

- Merci de me soutenir, Brad.

- Vous le méritez bien.

- C'est… c'est gentil à vous.

Puis, à ce moment, ils réalisèrent tous les deux qu'ils étaient tous les deux du même côté, ensemble. Ce fut Pétrolia qui le déclara à voix haute, au bout d'un moment.

- On a au moins un point en communs, vous et moi. Notre vie est un enfer, on fait partie du même monde.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Brad, qui retira de sa poche un couteau suisse, dépliant la plus longue lame. Il l'appuya alors contre la paume de sa main, traçant une ligne sur elle en retenant une petite plainte. La peau fendue commençait ainsi à se remplir de sang lorsqu'il tendit le couteau à Pétrolia en disant :

- Coupez-vous.

Celle-ci, abasourdie, poussant une petite exclamant comme si elle n'avait rien compris ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était pourtant le cas.

- Hein? Quoi?...

- J'ai dit, coupez-vous la main, Fit Brad, plus clairement.

Elle saisit le couteau à contrecœur, la main tremblante, puis elle exécuta en grimaçant. Puis, soudainement, elle comprit ce que Brad voulait faire en lui remettant.

- Alors, à jamais?

- A jamais! Répéta-t-elle, assurée.

Leurs mains se pressaient alors l'une contre l'autre.

Il lui sourit. Elle lui rendit, radieuse.

Puis, il se passa une chose merveilleuse qui resterait gravée dans leurs mémoires à tout jamais. Les lèvres de Brad touchèrent les siennes, se laissant emporter dans un sentiment qui leur était totalement inconnu depuis longtemps ; le bonheur. On aurait dit que plus rien n'avait le même bon vieux sens sombre depuis qu'elle semblait libérée du terrible secret, qui l'avait tant affligée de souffrances démesurées, depuis qu'elle le partageait, que quelqu'un savait sa douleur. Malgré toute cette haine qu'elle avait éprouvé envers lui, elle se sentait comprise et confiante de continuer grâce à lui. Elle se sentait même prête à se confier davantage, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais ressenti sans lui. Elle se sentait de mieux en mieux. Peu à peu, elle retrouvera le sourire, même qu'elle était prête à commencer à accepter ce qu'elle vivait. Tout ça, elle lui devait. À lui, son pire ennemi. C'était incroyable.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Franchement, elle avait l'impression d'être délivrée de cet enfer, peut-être pour cette raison que cette drôle de pensée dominait son esprit : En finir.

Pourtant, elle se sentait si loin de la guérison, de la lumière tant espérée.

La liberté totale était si loin d'elle comme si elle ne pouvait jamais l'atteindre. Mais elle sentait quand même que le fardeau était moins lourd à porter depuis qu'ils étaient deux à en avoir conscience.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ce mot, qui aurait pu passer considérablement banal pour quelqu'un de normal, était pour elle tout ce qui hantait son esprit. Mort. À savoir pourquoi elle développait des idées noires sans le vouloir… Et à savoir pourquoi elle glissa un poignard dans son sac, le lendemain, en se préparant pour se téléfaxer sur la planète Wolke*…

Elle entra donc dans la salle de commandement, ce matin-là, ayant un petit sourire, à la seule pensée de ses intentions au coin des lèvres, qui aurait pu passer pour un simple sourire. Un sourire innocent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux autres, tous déjà là. Peu importe si elle était arrivée la dernière…

- Ah! Pétrolia! Vous voilà enfin! S'exclama Charles. Je disais donc que je vous donne 2 heures pour terminer les prélèvements et ensuite on en fait l'analyse. Compris?...

Les autres approuvèrent d'un bref signe de tête.

- Téléfaxage!...

Alors qu'elle prenait place dans le téléfax, Brad debout devant elle lui chuchota des paroles que seule elle put entendre.

- Tenez bon.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, puis elle fut téléfaxée.

Alors que tous s'étaient téléfaxés sur Wolke, en une rangée, ils écoutaient patiemment le capitaine former les équipes de 2. Elle lui semblait qu'elle eut un infarctus en entendant le capitaine la placer avec Flavien. Ils se séparaient alors en petits groupes en prenant un chemin différent.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ils avançaient difficilement dans la vive végétation.

Son teint pris une teinte rosée quand elle croisait le regard de Flavien, ce qu'elle avait évité depuis le début, ne faisant que regarder sinistrement le sol qui s'étendait vers elle.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire, comme s'il essayait de se faire pardonner. Pourtant, elle ne faisait que marmonner des jurons contre lui dans sa tête depuis tout à l'heure. Pas de chance.

- Alors… euh… ça va? Demanda Flavien, désespérément de trouver un sujet de conversation.

- Ouais, ouais…, Grogna-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle poussa un faible _''oui''_ crispé, ne prêtant que d'attention à l'horizon devant eux.

Subitement, il changea de sujet.

- Qu'es que t'as?

Déconcentrée, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Quoi? Qu'est ce tu veux dire?

- Euh, pourquoi tu te conduis comme ça, avec moi?

_Ah, le salaud! Comment ose-t-il! Vraiment pas question que je lui dise!_

Elle pressa le pas, enragée, essayant de le semer avant qu'il la rattrape. Elle poussa un soupir, en levant les yeux au ciel un instant.

- C'est dur à comprendre pour toi ou quoi? Je ne veux pas t'en parler!

- Mais tu…

- J'ai RIEN à te dire, OK?

- Oh, oui, tu as des tonnes de choses à me dire …

- Je veux pas, c'est clair?

- Écoute, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, mais je veux juste savoir pourquoi!

- Ne non… aucune chance. Laisse tomber, Flavien.

- Mais…

- J'ai rien à justifier!

Il la regardait, fixement, et sans ciller.

- Vraiment? Alors pourquoi tu sembles aussi bizarre?

Elle éclata de rire sur cette derrière remarque comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie particulièrement hilarante.

''_Il peut toujours rêver''_, Pensa-t-elle, docilement.

- Moi? Bizarre? Où tu vas chercher ces trucs-là?

Il ne répondit pas, continuer de la fixer.

- Vraiment, qu'est qui te fait penser ça ? Ajouta-t-elle.

Soudain, il s'avança vers elle en la forçant à s'arrêter, lui empoignant le bras.

- Toi? Qu'est qui te prend à la fin? J'te reconnais même plus!

Pour elle, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Sa colère si retenue explosa d'un coup, se débarrassant de l'emprise du Flavien d'un geste brusque.

Il lui semblait à cet instant que plus rien n'exister en elle que sa haine pour lui. Qu'elle était désespérément seule, seule avec lui dans cette dense végétation de la planète Wolke. Rien ne s'arrêtera jamais. Jamais. Pour elle, cette dure vérité lui éclatait en plein visage. La lumière de la liberté s'était éteinte. Pour toujours. Jamais elle ne serait libre.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'ampleur de sa peine, de son ressentiment envers lui. Sûrement ce ne serait jamais le cas. Elle le détestait tellement… tellement…

Sa colère qui empoisonnait son corps emporta le dur combat qu'elle se menait pour s'empêcher vainement de ne pas lui crier tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Ce qui se passait malheureusement.

- Bien, très bien. Tu veux la vérité, Bouchard? S'emporta-t-elle, irritée.

Il hocha la tête en chuchotant un simple _''oui''_.

- Pourtant la vérité est difficile à encaisser, mais il faut l'accepter. Même moi, je me sens encore dépassée par elle. Bien qu'il faudra que je cède devant elle avec ce que je vais faire, j'en aurais plus d'autre choix. Mais toi, Bouchard, penses-tu vraiment être plus fort que moi ou plus faible?

Elle ne lui laissa aucunement le temps de rétorquer et elle le poussa par terre. Lui, il s'écroula contre le sol, immobilisé presque incapable de faire un simple geste.

- Cette vérité complètement insignifiante pour toi, Bouchard, est pour moi tout mon univers, Rugit Pétrolia, hors d'elle. C'est que tu détruis ma vie, parce que je…

Elle s'interrompit, s'apercevant de sa démesurée gaffe qu'elle était en train de faire.

Elle resta là, la bouche grande ouverte, prête à dire la suite, mais elle en était incapable, incapable de le faire. Qu'est qu'elle était en train de faire pour l'amour?... Elle avait essayé de lui dire! De lui dire! Encore une fois!

Elle referma la mâchoire en expirant pour se calme, se retourna d'un geste violent en continuant son chemin comme si Flavien existait plus.

Flavien remarqua alors en la voyant s'éloignée qu'elle avait laissé tomber sans le remarquer un petit livre noir qu'elle traînait de puis tout à l'heure.

Il tendit la main pour l'attraper en sachant qu'il pourrait y trouver toutes les réponses à toutes ses plus profondes questions sur elle. C'était son journal intime.

Il hésita alors à le lire un peu en le contemplant drôlement. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était totalement personnel, c'était qu'à elle de connaitre son contenu, c'était ses secrets. Mais il éprouvait un tel désir, un désir ardent, de savoir ce qu'il la troublait. Sa curiosité emporta alors et il ouvrit le livre.

Il tourna rapidement les pages de la fin complètement vides pour se retrouver quelques pages plus loin, la journée d'hier.

_"Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais je me sens tellement confuse dans mes sentiments. Je ne sais même plus ce que j'éprouve! Je me sens mal et bien en même temps. J'ai toujours cette bonne veille tristesse en moi, mais on dirait que je me sens un peu plus soulagée d'être enfin comprise .J'ai simplement eu ce que j'ai demandé, mais pourtant… Oh, serait-il possible de commencer à respecter quelqu'un qu'on a tant maudit? J'en sais rien, mais une chose est sûre : Brad m'a vraiment aidé. Sûrement trop… vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à vouloir faire cet acte. Je ne sais que je ferais pour moi, mais pour lui, pour son bonheur, je sais. Parce que je l'aime bien maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, je veux que son bien, c'est pour ça que…"_

Il fonça les sourcils, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qu'elle racontait. Décidément, mêmes ses pensées étaient aussi étranges qu'elle.

- Peut-être qu'elle explique mieux avant? Marmonna Flavien à lui-même.

Il tourna un bon nombre de pages frénétiquement avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'il avait sauté 2 mois complets.

- Oh, peu importe…

_"Misère! Comment j'ai pu! Comment j'ai pu oser! Je m'en veux tellement! Dire que juste à y penser j'en ai encore des frissons… des remords sur la conscience... Qu'est qui m'a pris de vouloir le faire, bon sang! Une vraie chance que j'ai repoussé cette idée pour de bon! Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit! Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça!..."_

-Elle ne pourrait pas être un peu plus explicite pour une fois? Grogna-t-il en trouvant un peu plus loin dans ce texte, quelque chose qui attira son attention.

_"…Oh, pourquoi donc j'ai tombé dans ce piège malsain qu'est l'avortement? Mais je pense que je peux être une bonne maman toute de même, je ne suis pas égoïste, je l'ai fait pour mon enfant. Même si je sais très bien que je ne pourrais plus reculer. C'est inévitable. Dire que je ne suis même pas capable de prendre la nouvelle – malgré que ça fait déjà deux semaines que je le sais! Mais je suis comme incapable de choisir. Oh, vraiment tout mais pas ce mot terrible, choisir! C'est sûrement le plus cruel de la langue Française! Mais là, je sais plus quoi penser. D'un côté, j'en veux de ce bébé, mais je ne veux pas qu'il ait cette maladie inhumaine - si elle est génitale pour mon cas… En d'autres mots, si je le garde, je me sentirais coupable de lui donner cette maladie et si je me fais avorter, je me sentirais tellement assassine même ce n'est qu'un embryon, que ce n'est pas encore la vie, enfin… pas tout à fait la vie... Qu'est qui est le mieux? Oh, que diront les autres en l'apprenant? Pourront-ils comprendre le choix que je ferai?..."_

Flavien referma le journal, n'en supportant pas plus, sans mot. Pétrolia, enceinte?...

* * *

><p>* Crachat de Sang. La maladie est la tuberculose, au début j'avais pas pensé trop à expliquer pourquoi, je l'ai jamais vraiment fait… Comme Pétrolia a longtemps vécu dans une vielle station spatiale et que ses parents viennent de la Russie qui est un pays avec des conditions difficile (malgré que c'est un pays industrialisé), ça pourrait expliquer la maladie. C'est possible qu'elle ait eu un contact avec le virus… A l'époque, c'était plus une métaphore (un peu ''cracher son mal être'') et pour donner encore plus de malheurs à Pétrolia ^^<p>

* Nuage en Allemand, selon un traducteur automatique


	4. Éternelle souffrance

**Chapitre 03 : Éternelle souffrance**

**- P0V Flavien -**

L'ébahissement de cette révélation qui me semblait si saisissante se dessina alors sur mon visage pétrifié lorsque je laissai le journal glisser doucement entre ses mains sans même m'en rendre compte. Personne n'aurait sûrement pu dire avec précision qu'est que je ressentais à ce moment, moi-même ne le savais pas exactement. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé quelque chose d'aussi incompréhensible. Je détestais plus que toute cette déplaisante sensation. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, rien dire, je ne pouvais pas. J'étais beaucoup trop médusé pour cela. C'était comme si je ne vivais pas cette situation, je la voyais comme si je regardais un simple film, impuissant. Ou encore, comme lorsqu'on est un témoin d'une terrorisante scène, voyant que le malheur des autres, mais qu'on ne peut pas intervenir, même si on voudrait tant aider. Moi, je n'étais pas un simple témoin, mais plutôt celui qui vivait tout cela. Pourtant, je ne le vivais pas entièrement… C'était pour moi inconcevable, ne pouvait pas m'imaginer cela…

Je me sentais étourdi subitement, ayant le vertige, comme si mon corps ne voulait plus soutenir mon poids. J'étais aussi impuissant physiquement que mentalement. Intolérable était sûrement le meilleur qualificatif pour décrire ma douleur. Une douleur qui était si forte que j'avais la sensation qu'elle me déchirait les entrailles sauvagement. Mon esprit ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. J'avais bien peur de la suite. Qu'es qui se passait avec moi?...

Je n'avais nullement idée de combien de temps je suis resté comme ça, le regard perdu dans le vide, restant figé. Assis par terre comme une statue, la douleur me faisait souffrir intensément. Chose sûre, c'est que d'interminables minutes se sont écoulées et que je savais plus quoi penser de tout ça, d'elle, de moi-même. Je n'avais pas compris la moitié de ce que j'avais lu, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être mêlé sur ce que je savais, dans mes souvenirs, dans tout ce que je ne saisissais absolument pas. Je me faisais tellement de scénarios, qui étaient sûrement pour la plupart invraisemblables, que je me mélangeais dans mes pensées, entre la vérité et la fiction. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continuais à le faire quand je savais que tout cela dépassait les limites de ce qu'il est exact ou non.

Je me suis alors souvenu des paroles qu'elle m'avait dit sur la vérité, furieuse contre moi à ce moment-là, saisissant alors son double sens pourtant tellement évident.

''_Pourtant la vérité est difficile à encaisser, mais il faut l'accepter. Même moi, je me sens encore dépassée par elle. Bien qu'il faudra que je cède devant elle avec ce que je vais faire, j'en aurais plus d'autre choix. Mais toi, Bouchard, penses-tu vraiment être plus fort que moi ou plus faible?''_

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Elle allait oser, et moi, crétin comme je suis, je l'ai laissée complètement seule tout ce temps! C'était franchement horrifiant pour moi. Je me suis dépêché à me relever tout en ramassant son journal, me marmonnant à moi-même les pires insultes qui me passait par la tête, piquant alors un sprint vers la direction où elle était partie. Sachant qu'une perte de temps serait fatale dans ce cas. Elle allait se suicider!...

**- Fin du P0V -**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**- Un peu avant -**

Une autre veine se brisait alors. Inlassablement. Sous la tranchante lame, pour une autre fois, pour d'autres ecchymoses, qui recouvraient déjà la totalité ses bras avec de l'hémoglobine qui jaillissait de partout. Ce sang coulait doucement le long de son poignet, qui lui semblait désigner l'aversion de son geste, au rythme de ses pleurs submergés de vérité, cette vérité qui la culpabilisait terriblement de faire ça. Sans qu'elle puisse se résigner d'arrêter. Son esprit semblait trop dérangé pour savoir ce qu'elle était en train de faire véritablement. Elle se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête _''Mais qu'est ce j'fais, moi? J'perds vraiment la tête!''_, ne pouvant pas du tout sans quoi répondre, ignorant cette maudite réponse. Elle ne le méritait ce calvaire sans nul doute. Après tout, ce n'était que les moments les plus horribles de sa vie, ceux qui détruisaient son existence toute entière. Eux qui l'avaient guidé vers le délire total.

Pétrolia se sentait mal, trop mal, c'était atroce comment elle le ressentait avec autant de force. Simplement intolérable. Pas juste à cause du couteau qui pénétrait un peu plus sa chair, détruisant tout sur son passage, mais aussi son âme qui était tourmentée, souffrante au plus haut point. Pourtant, sa vie n'est que chaos répété et elle ne voyait pas comment changer cela. Oui, il y avait une issue, mais celle-ci était si inatteignable. Jamais elle ne la trouverait. Était-elle en train de la trouver en se poignardant? Ou ne faisait-elle que s'anéantir un peu plus à chaque blessure, sans vouloir déterminer ce qui se passait avec elle? Ou encore était-elle simplement en train de se vider peu à peu de son sang sans souhaiter s'arrêter? Qu'est ce qu'elle était en train de s'infliger?

_Mais rien, rien… ce n'est rien…_

_Comment ça RIEN? Vraiment? R-I-E-N ? J'ai dit rien, moi?_

Pourquoi se répéta-t-elle cette chose aussi méprisante? C'était bien l'inverse de ce qu'elle pensait véritablement. Elle pensait les deux versions en même temps, comme si elle ne cédait pas totalement devant une ou l'autre. Elle ne comprenait pas. À quoi ça servait de comprendre? Pourquoi comprendre? Comprendre… ça ne n'aidait à rien pour vouloir fuir la réalité, celle qu'on désirer seulement voir disparaître en temps de crise. Elle voudrait que la réalité n'existe plus, ce monde ignoble aussi. Pour Pétrolia, c'était presque le cas… cette réalité s'envolait en fumée…

_Encore une autre veine et une autre…_

_Qu'est qui lui arrivait? Qu'est qu'elle faisait pour l'amour?_

Comment répondre aux mille et une questions complètement déroutantes qui erraient dans sa tête?

_Moi, y répondre? Impossible. Totalement impossible…_

Qu'est que Valence aurait pensé d'elle en la voyant faire ? Elle qui avait toujours cru en elle, qui l'avait soutenu, qui l'avait aidé… Qu'aurait-elle fait ou dit en voyant qu'elle perdait le goût de vivre et la tête aussi? Est-ce qu'elle lui en aurait voulu ?

La finalité de ses actes lui étaient encore totalement inconnus… Est-ce qu'elle pourrait lui exprimer un jour son état de détresse et ses remords intenses ? Et qu'elle n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, espérer l'attaquer puisqu'elle tenait à elle?

_Non, Valence n'aurait rien fait contre moi, elle aurait juste compris pourquoi je le fais, voilà…_

Aussi stupéfiant que cela puisse être, Pétrolia avait pas seulement oublié la notion du temps ou le sens de la vraie vie, mais aussi celui de ce qui se passait autour d'elle et même en elle. Tout ce qu'elle savait avec exactitude, c'est qu'elle pataugeait dans son propre sang, attendant sans repris que cette suite si sinistre se passe. Elle n'était consciente que de cela, plus rien ne comptait pour elle. Franchement rien. Tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'était de continuer à se s'automutiler, sans broncher, peu importe ce qui lui arrivait ensuite.

_Un autre coup, une blessure plus profonde…_

Le couteau pénétra une fois de plus sa peau, la plongeant un peu plus dans la démence à chaque douloureux coup donné. La lame qui tranchait tout et rien lui donnait la vague impression que la détresse quittait son corps comme en fumée. C'était difficile à croire dans son cas, mais cet acte morbide la détruisait en même temps qu'il la sauvait. Lorsqu'elle laissa le couteau immobile une seconde, s'enfonçant dans sa peau l'instant d'après, elle poussa un sanglot sourd qui ressemblait étrangement à une lamentation de sa part. Elle se coupait alors les dernières veines du poignet droit, les unes après les autres.

_Une autre, autre…_

Elle se sentait tellement faible, tellement dérangée, elle se perdait dans sa folie, dans son esprit aussi. C'était comme si, à force de sangloter, sa tête était embaumée d'un épais voile de délire. Seule, elle pensait tristement que ce supplice était bientôt fini, qu'il allait s'éteindre comme un braisier qui prendra fin.

Comme si rien n'existait plus tout autour d'elle, que tout s'était figé. Plus rien ne comptait plus que se meurtrir. Tant et aussi longtemps que ce soit possible. Vraiment, cette détestable démence lui en voulait beaucoup. Mais Pétrolia savait que cela avait toujours été en elle sans faire complètement surface. C'est ce qui se produisait à ce moment horrifiant.

_Encore se mutiler, continuer à se mutiler…_

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bizarre, aussi bizarre de ce qu'elle était habituellement. Était-elle encore elle? Était-elle encore la vraie Pétrolia? Son corps lui criait _''oui!''_, mais son esprit, lui, hurlait _''non!'_'.

_Qui croire? Qui?..._

Alors que cette question résonnait en échos dans sa tête, elle changea de poignet. Ses deux bras déjà ensanglantés et elle était prise de vertiges démesurés, ayant la sensation pratiquement véridique de délirer totalement. Son cœur semblait chavirer à force de battre à tout rompre, comme s'il voulait lui défoncer sauvagement la poitrine. Elle essayait en vain de respirer normalement, sachant que c'était perdu d'avance. Aucune partie de son corps ne semblait vouloir fonctionner comme il le fallait.

_Se mutiler, toujours se mutiler…_

Ça la dépassait. Elle le savait. Cette voleuse d'âmes était là, avec elle, l'épilant, la scrutant, n'attendant que le moment fatidique pour la coincer. La mort était près, si près…

_Mais tant j'vivrai, je me mutilerai, compris la mort?..._

Anéantie, sur le point de s'évanouir ou même de décéder, c'était comme si elle était prise au piège. Elle ne pouvait plus s'en sortir, à jamais. Elle l'était là comme jamais été là. Pour Pétrolia, c'était le comble du malheur. La mort était près, trop près…

_Laisse-moi tranquille, mort! J'te suivrai bien assez vite de toute façon!..._

Elle ne voulait rien savoir de cette idiote pillarde, mais elle était là, malgré tout. Elle ne s'en irait qu'après l'avoir emporté. C'était inévitable. Elle était près, vraiment trop près.

_Va-t'en! Va-t'en, je t'ai dit! Tu veux gagner à ce p'tit jeu? T'as déjà gagné, figures-toi! Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes, même pas! Alors, fiche le camp!_

_Tu veux vraiment me voir me démolir encore plus fort? Très bien! Reste! Mais je ne cèderais pas comme ça! Ça en prendra plus que ça pour m'avoir!..._

Elle fit claquer ses doigts rougit par le sang qui lui semblait impur de sa main droite libre (qui était sérieusement en piteux état plus le temps passait, plus les coups donnés avait été violents). La gauche méritait aussi le même sort… Elle était si près elle, la fameuse mort, tellement près.

_Mutiler son corps, encore et encore…_

Pour elle, la mort s'approchait, la vie s'éloignait. Pourtant, il n'avait rien là… C'est tout ce qu'elle désirait, mais elle ne semblait pas le savoir réellement. Cet acte pourrait sembler bouleversant pour certaines personnes et complètement lâche pour d'autres, mais pour elle, tout cela prenait son véritable sens, ça la guidait vers la mort.

Jadis, la mort lui aurait était parfaitement inconnue, même effrayante par moment, mais aujourd'hui c'était bien tout le contraire qui se produisait. Elle le savait, dans quelques minutes, la mort l'emporterait à jamais et tout se terminera, tout. Ça allait se terminer, pour l'éternité. Elle était engloutit, engloutit par la mort. C'était vrai, cette fois.

_Plus fort, se mutiler plus fort…_

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle tentait de trouver de l'espoir quand il n'y en avait nulle part. Espoir, vraiment! Ce mot s'était comme envolé d'un coup de son vocabulaire.

_Pourquoi continuer?_ Se demanda intérieurement Pétrolia, alors que n'avait presque plus de force en elle, quand elle en finit avec son poignet gauche, quelques secondes plus tard. Celui-ci était dans le même lamentable état. Elle continua avec les jambes d'un coup de couteau sec.

Pourquoi espérer pour les six autres quand elle en était juste incapable pour elle? Pourquoi le faire? C'était tellement stupide de sa part! Mais elle continuait pareil.

_Se couper, se couper…_

La noirceur la prenait, la lumière était éteinte depuis longtemps. Comme si elle menait un vif combat entre la prison et la liberté. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle persistait à se battre. Seulement, cette fois, rien n'en valait plus la peine, elle ne pouvait plus vaincre.

_Allez, encore se couper..._

Les images horribles de ce qui c'était passé antérieurement lui revenait une fois de plus en tête. Au fur et à la mesure qu'elle se lésait de plus en plus rapidement, plus le sang jaillissait à gros bouillon de toutes ses blessures comme s'il n'avait plus de coagulation qui se faisait. Pourquoi elle ne se faisait plus? Peu opportun pour elle. Elle avait la nausée à la pensée des événements passés. Ou s'était simplement une nausée? Elle n'aurait pas pu faire pire que d'exprimer sa colère devant Flavien, celle qui a failli tout gâcher. Tout. Oh, elle était une simple idiote!

_Se couper, se couper comme jamais, sans arrêt, ça sera une bonne punition pour moi…_

Au moins, elle était bien comme ça, bon, à moitié sur la limite de la mort, mais elle allait avoir ce qu'elle voulait : mourir. Espérant, en se blessant de toutes ses forces, que personne ne la trouve avant qu'elle ne meurt. C'était trop pour elle. Elle voulait en finir pour de bon!

_Bravo, mort! Tu vois? Tu as gagné, moi j'ai perdu! Tu veux l'âme de la stupide Pétrolia, maintenant?_

Laissant toutes les larmes de son corps couler une dernière fois, son esprit dérangé qui se perdait dans ses pensées insoutenables et amères, elle laissa tomber le couteau couvert de rouge vif par terre. Elle ne voulait plus que ne pas seulement se blesser gravement, mais aussi se tuer. Elle ne supportait plus la douleur qui l'affligeait aux jambes et partout ailleurs o le couteau avait pénétré.

_Bien, mort, sert-toi comme tu veux, moi, je n'en ai rien à foutre!_

Elle s'accrochait au sol verdoyant, trop faible au point de ne plus pouvoir supporter son propre poids, constant avec terreur ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. Voulait-elle aller plus loin ?

_Oui! Oui! C'est tout ce que je veux, mourir…_

- Tu sais, j'irais pas plus loin dans mes conneries, Dit-elle, avec une drôle de voix étouffée, à cette crevette dans son ventre. J'sais très bien que je leur nuis! J'vais arrêter ça…. et… je t'éviterai le pire, en te donnant que le meilleur, et on sera éternellement ensemble…

_Ensemble…_

Frissonnant, sentant son corps s'allumer subitement par cette folie, elle saisit le poignard et le contempla.

- J't'en supplie! Pardonne-moi! Pardonne-moi! J'fais ça pour toi, que pour toi! Implora-t-elle. Il ne sera pas que pour moi ce geste, j'te jure!

Elle détourna la lame effroyablement acérée, qui avait déjà servi à le prouver, vers sa poitrine d'un geste grossièrement maladroit. Se sentant habitée par une force inconnue qui semblait lui donner l'ultime courage de poser ce geste terrible. Elle ferma les paupières, comptant difficilement dans sa tête les décisives secondes qui la tenaient entre les deux mondes de l'existence humaine.

_1… 2… 3... GO! Adieu la vie, bonjour la mort! Mais disons plutôt… euh… adieu éternelle souffrance, bonjour liberté!..._

Avalant péniblement sa salive, elle avança le poignard vers elle, sachant que la lame devait voyager à une vitesse folle et qu'elle devait se trouver beaucoup trop près de sa peau. Elle le comprit, tandis qu'un cri à fendre l'âme résonna.

_C'est fini, tout est fini…_


	5. Pouvons nous un jour nous pardonner ?

**Chapitre 4 : Pouvons-nous un jour nous pardonner ?**

Peu de gens le savent réellement. Et encore moins l'ont déjà vécu un jour ou l'autre. L'âge importe peu dans cette situation dépassant les limites presque indépassables de l'insolite. Bien, si l'on met à part ce ridicule stéréotype qui court depuis une éternité laissant croire que les personnes âgées sont plus exposées, à risque... Je voudrais bien retrouver celui qui a commencé à raconter toutes ces balivernes pour lui dire ma façon de penser! Il saura bien que personne n'est à l'abri. Bon, il faut que dire qu'oublier ce qu'on a vécu est une chose assez navrante pour ces pauvres gens. Ne vous imaginer pas l'inverse de ce que je veux vous dire, mais qu'arrive-t-il quand on ne sait pas, ce qu'on n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on a pu faire?

Ou qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'on vit des interminables périodes de blanc, pendant lesquelles on pense qu'on n'a jamais fait une chose puisque qu'on ne se souvient de rien, simplement rien ? Même si au fond de nous, on sait pertinemment qu'on l'a vécu? Ou pire encore, qu'on ignore la suite d'un événement, en étant de cette façon dans l'ignorance la plus totale, sans savoir pourquoi on est dans cet état?

Y'a-t-il un moyen de comprendre? Un moyen de s'en sortir? Quoique, l'amnésie et ce sentiment particulier sont si éloignés l'un de l'autre. Alors est-ce que ça veut dire, d'une manière subtile, qu'on est en train de perdre la tête? Et si ça se reproduisait plusieurs fois, qu'est-ce que cela veut signifier? Est-ce un signe concret pour annoncer quelque chose? Le futur sera-t-il plus malsain ? Aura-t-il des répercutions aussi astronomiques soit-elles qu'on se lasse de vouloir les compter tellement il y en aura?

Mais avec ça, avons-nous peur de la suite des choses? Une peur simple ou plutôt extravagante, différente de tous les autres? Pourquoi avoir la trouille de toute façon quand on sait encaisser la vérité? Oui, car la vérité est un peu comme un gros ballon que l'on dégonfle d'une façon brutale, un jour, elle finit toujours par nous éclater en plein visage. Mais avoir peur donne-t-il du courage dans un sens ? Ou alors c'est en voyant ces peurs se réaliser qu'on en gagne? Les deux options peuvent-elles s'appliquer? Néanmoins, une chose est certaine, tout dépend de chaque individu.

On pourrait sûrement comparer la vie à un coup de poing en plein visage. Bon, vous allez sûrement me dire que cette comparaison est totalement débile… malgré cela, elle est pourtant sérieuse et vraie. Un jour, on se croit invincible, implacable, on existe bêtement sans se préoccuper de rien. Le lendemain, on se retrouve à sombrer dans un néant infime… or, on ne sait pas comment se sortir de là. Et plus on s'enfonce, moins on a de chance de remonter la pente. Ça, c'est certain. On sait jamais ce qui peut nous arriver, jamais on ne peut savoir de toute façon. La vie n'est que surprise en surprise et on ne peut pas savoir avec exactitude si notre destinée est déjà décidée d'avance ou si c'est nous qui doit la mener du bon sens, la tracer, la voir-t–elle qu'elle est en espérant toujours pouvoir la changer.

Le coup de poing, lui, est totalement semblable. On croit souvent que ça ne nous fera jamais mal, qu'on est trop fort pour ressentir la moindre douleur, mais lorsqu'il est donné violemment, on devient alors tout le contraire de ce que nous avons pensé, faible, impuissant, vulnérable. Peu importe si c'est carrément bête. Moi je le pense. Car ces deux choses se ressemblent étrangement. Même trop quelques fois. Pourtant, qu'arrive-t-il quand on compare une vie pitoyable avec ce coup de poing? Et cette destinée dans ce cas, pouvons-nous la découvrir à l'avance ou il faut vivre le jour le jour? Avons-nous l'éternité pour la réaliser ou c'est, disons-le, impossible? Pouvons-nous connaitre celles des autres? Savons-nous au moins que demain sera peut-être meilleur qu'aujourd'hui et que ce sera un nouveau départ, en oubliant les erreurs qu'on a pu commettre ?

Les erreurs passées servent pourtant à former et à faire mûrir les gens de la bonne façon, car il faut, bien sûr, les accepter toutes ces erreurs et passer l'éponge, pour mieux connaitre les choses et les gestes dont on ne doit plus répéter. Mais que faut-il faire quand on ne sait pas ce qu'on a fait, mais qu'on les sent ces erreurs ? Avons-nous la volonté nécessaire pour savoir comment régler ce problème? Et avons-nous la force de pouvoir se pardonner nous-même dans ces moments incomplets? Il en est sûrement concevable pour ceux complets, mais est-ce le même sort pour ceux incomplets ? Ou c'est totalement impensable de le faire? Je me le demande bien.

''_Est-ce que j'pourrais me pardonner un jour?''_, ce fut la première pensée de maman à son réveil, ne sachant pas comment elle était arrivée là. Je le sais simplement, parce que je dois bien connaître cette histoire par cœur, au nombre de fois qu'on me la raconter.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Tout était nébuleux et flou autour d'elle, des formes, des couleurs, virevoltaient, lui donné le tournis. Sans compter les haut-le-cœur qui persistaient. Elle n'y voyait rien. Elle cilla des yeux une fois, une autre, et encore une, jusqu'à temps que tout redevienne à la normale.

Son corps semblait être transpercé par des centaines d'épées invisibles. Elle était prise d'une violente fièvre, la peau recouverte de bandages couverts de sang séché, sous lesquels des insoutenables douleurs localisées la rongeaient. La mine sûrement affreuse à voir, étourdie, prête à retomber dans l'inconscience, elle se sentait affreusement mal. Et elle savait pertinemment que son impuissance physique n'allait que lui nuire.

Depuis combien de temps elle fixait le plafond? Depuis quand elle s'était réveillée? Comment de temps ça lui prendrait avant de tout recommencer?...

La tête lourde, elle était hantée par un sentiment trop étrange à son goût, c'était comme si elle avait un blanc de mémoire. Mais pas un comme tous les autres, un vrai prolongé et prononcé, tel si elle aurait manqué un bout de sa vie. Un bout de sa vie qui la concernait. Pourquoi elle était ici? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu en finir? Pourquoi elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de qu'est qui c'était passé après qu'elle a voulu tout arrêter en se suicidant? Et pourquoi elle regardait ce satané plafond sans éprouver la moindre lassitude à son égard?

Mais si elle avait essayait de se tuer, elle était peut-être inerte sur ce lit, sans que personne le sache? Alors pourquoi elle se sentait si vivante? A moins que c'est ça la mort? Être vivant toutefois personne le sait? Après tout, personne n'en a en aucun cas eu une réponse claire et précise. Si c'était assurément ça, elle s'était imaginé le pire face à la mort.

Vivante ou Morte?...

Qu'est qu'elle était? Savait-elle au moins?

Elle avait osé. Elle l'avait fait. Mais pire, elle avait déjouée la mort. Ça l'étonnait totalement

Plus elle se remémorait ce qu'elle savait, plus elle se sentait confuse, confuse dans ses sentiments, dans ce qu'elle ressentait véritablement. Même pire, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait l'envie de vouloir éprouver un état de morosité encore plus grand qu'elle ne vivait déjà. Qui voudrait encore plus sombrer? Franchement, personne n'est assez bête pour cela. Tel si son cœur se fendait en deux, elle avait la mauvaise impression d'être trahie, trahie par elle, elle… sa pire ennemie. Qu'avait-elle fait? Qu'est qu'elle a fait? Pourquoi elle s'était détruite encore un peu plus cette fois?...

Des frissons la parcouraient simplement qu'à y penser, la tête soutenue de ses mains sur l'oreiller. Elle se détestait, se détestait comme elle n'avait jamais éprouvé une haine si prononcée si exorbitante envers quiconque auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais pensé un jour éprouvé cela, mais cette fois, c'était pourtant ce qui produisait. Par sa faute, elle se retrouvait comme ça, encore plus désespérée et désemparée qu'avant. C'était sa seule et unique faute. Elle se sentait si tombante qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle avait le vertige sans tomber pour autant... avant de se rendre contre que ce n'était que son esprit. Pourquoi avait-elle survécu? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait encore le poids de ses problèmes et ceux que les autres lui ajoutaient sur ses épaules lâches, prêtes à laisser tout ça s'envoler. Qu'est qu'elle faisait encore ici? Avait-elle encore sa place? Savait-elle encore pourquoi elle était là?...

On aurait dit qu'elle était en chute libre, voyant le sol approché de plus en plus vite, allant s'écraser d'un moment à l'autre, n'attendant qu'on la sauve, elle en était totalement incapable. Incapable de tout et de rien. Elle serra les dents, cette rage envers elle-même la saisissait d'une telle force qu'elle ne savait même pas comment la contenir. Une envie soudaine de pleurer la saisissait, mais les larmes refusaient de vouloir noyer sa détresse une autre fois. Pourquoi le voudraient–elles de toute façon?

Elle détourna enfin le regard du plafond vers la gauche, se perdant dans ses pensées. Innocemment, elle ne prêtait plus attention à rien, sans d'ailleurs savoir pourquoi. La scène lui semblait irréelle, totalement invraisemblable, comme si elle était en train de vivre un rêve étrangement lié à la réalité. D'ailleurs, rêvait-elle pour de vrai? Qu'est qui se passait? Pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mal à l'aise tout d'un coup, aussi tétanisée? Elle était incapable d'avoir une pensée rationnelle dans tout ça. Pourquoi était-elle aussi ignorante pour savoir ce qui était vrai ou non?

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un état second, une sorte de transe où l'étrange y était roi. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir le coup, elle n'y arrivait pas. Plus rien n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux que savoir ce qui s'était passé antérieurement, pour combler le vide qui s'étalait dans ses souvenirs sombres. Il fallait qu'elle sache, ce n'était que ça qu'elle souhaitait. Savoir. Simplement.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Elle ne savait pas ni où elle allait ni qui elle cherchait en particulier, mais elle continuait de chercher quelqu'un qui voudrait répondre à ses mille et une questions qui vagabondaient dans son esprit. Même si cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle arpentait les couloirs en vain, elle continuer de marcher sans se lasser.

_Allez, n'importe qui, n'importe qui…_

Clap, clap, clap, clap…

On pouvait entendre au loin, les ronronnements bruyants du moteur. Le bruit de ses pas résonnaient en échos dans ce silence intolérable. Vraiment, c'était trop sinistre à son goût. Dire qu'habituellement, le vaisseau était rempli d'une atmosphère joyeuse, remplie de bruits et d'agitations, elle aurait tant voulu que cela soit ainsi en ce moment.

Clap, clap, clap, clap…

Se mordillant la langue jusqu'à ce que le liquide chaud emplisse sa bouche, elle tournait le coin d'un corridor et…

BANG.

Le choc se passa en un éclair pour Pétrolia. Fermant les yeux, elle évita de le voir.

- Aïe! Tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu marches… Pétrolia? Qu'est que tu fais?

Elle rouvrit les paupières, incrédule de la suite, se reculant d'un pas.

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose, Dédaigna-t-elle à dire.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi!

Un sourire méprisant passa sur son visage, tandis qu'elle dévisageait Flavien.

- Jouer à quoi? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton faussement intéressé.

Il soupira d'un air exaspéré.

- Arrête!

- Arrêter quoi? S'étonna Pétrolia, toujours de son faux ton.

- De faire ça!

- C'est quoi _''ça''_?

- Veux-tu bien, Pétrolia! S'exclama Flavien. Qu'est que tu faisais?

- Mais rien. Rétorqua-t-elle, souriant malicieusement de plus belle. Pourquoi tu me demande cela?

- Dis la vérité!

- Moi aussi, j'pourrais te demander des choses comme ça – Qu'est que t'a au visage? - moi aussi je pourrais.

Flavien, qui allait répliquer, ferma immédiatement la bouche d'un air anxieux. Des blessures sillonnaient sa figure à moitié couverte de pansements, traçaient une route sous les nombreux bleus.

- C'pas drôle!

- De quoi tu parles? S'écria Pétrolia, retrouvant une attitude plus normale.

- Fait pas l'ignorante! Tu le sais très bien!

- Mais non! De quoi tu…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, se retrouvant à le fixer avec étonnement une seconde, s'écrasant subitement contre le mur près d'elle sous effet d'un violent coup de poing l'instant d'après. Qu'est qui lui avait pris? Pourquoi avait-il fais ça? Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ça elle le méritait ce coup de poing… même si elle n'avait aucunement idée de la cause exacte…

- Comment tu oses dire ça? Après ça en plus! S'irrita Flavien.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer à la fin!

- Pourquoi tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre?

- J'comprends pas, non plus, Insista Pétrolia.

- C'est ça. J'te crois tellement!

- Alors explique-moi donc pourquoi je me rappelle pu de rien après tenter de me suicider?

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé pu dire ces paroles à haute voix avec ce ton aussi assuré, aussi confiant, mais pourtant c'est ce qui s'était produit malgré tout. Pourquoi donc elle avait mentionné cela? Savait-il au moins qu'elle s'était mutilée après leur dernière _''conversation''_? Savait-il pourquoi elle l'avait fait ? Savait-il qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus sans que personne le remarquer ou ne prête attention à elle ni à ces problèmes ? Ces problèmes qui la martyrisaient. Un état de solitude et détresse avancée qui la retenait en emprise.

Restant sur ses gardes, Flavien marmonna :

- Qu'est que tu racontes? Tu vas quand même pas me faire croire que…

- Je ne blague pas.

- T'es sûre? Demanda Flavien.

Elle hocha la tête, puis ferma les yeux une seconde comme si elle ne voulant pas voir ce qu'est qui allait se produire.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me sens. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, avec tous ces démons qui me hantent… et qu'en plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi tout n'a pas tourner comme je l'espérais…

- Non arrête, c'est idiot ce que tu dis là.

Elle le regarda à nouveau, se forçant à esquiver une grimace de répugnance. Elle recommença à mâchouiller plus fortement sa langue, avant de répliquer sur un ton calme, mais qui semblait forcé :

- Même si c'est idiot, c'est ce que je vis.

- Mais…

- Tu ne comprendras jamais, toi! S'énerva-t-elle.

Toujours plaquée contre le mur, elle ne pouvait qu'éprouver une profonde répugnance envers lui. Elle le fixait d'un air méprisable. Elle le détestait, tellement. Et dire qu'elle avait pensé à l'excuser! Si Flavien ne semblait pas démontrer qu'il voulait son pardon, elle n'allait simplement pas lui pardonner. Aussi facile que ça. Elle s'en foutait, il n'aurait qu'à regretter, il le mérite bien de toute façon après tout ce qu'il lui a fait endurer…

- O.K! Très bien! J'vais te le dire qu'est qui s'est passé! Mais calme-toi!...

- Vas-y.

Il inspira profondément et commença son récit :

-Je l'ai compris trop tard. Je me suis dépêché, j'ai couru aussi vite que mes jambes pouvaient, mais une perte de temps était fatale dans ce… cas… C'est ce qui est arrivé. Je t'ai vu faire, en arrivant dans la clairière où tu te trouvais. Je suis arrivé, essoufflé, et je t'ai vu faire, j'ai pu que crier. Je ne sais pas trop, mais quand j'ai vu le couteau se détacher de ta main et tomber par terre, suivis de près par toi, j'ai pensé au pire, que tu étais morte. J'ai paniqué. Je me suis approché vers ton corps entouré de tout ce sang, je n'étais pas certain si je voulais rester. J'ai bien vite vu que tu respirais faiblement, je t'ai prise dans mes bras, en te serrant de toutes mes forces, comme si je voulais vérifier que ce n'pas un effet de mon imagination. Un peu après, j'ai remarqué que tu commençais à revenir à toi…

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Ça va? Demanda-t-il, remarquant son air blême, sûrement dû à l'énorme perte de sang.

_NON ÇA NE VA PAS!_ Pensa Pétrolia. _Il ne fallait qu'un aveugle ou un imbécile pour ne pas le remarquer._

- L… l… laisse-moi tranquille.

- Non, je reste.

- J't'ai dit de f… ficher le camp!

- Tu ne peux pas rester seule dans cet état. Tu as vu ce que tu t'es fait?

Bien qu'elle pensait le contraire, elle murmura faiblement.

- Je suis très consciente de ce que je fais, c'est clair?

- Moi, je te dis que non!

- JE VAIS ASSEZ BIEN POUR SAVOIR QUE JE POSE COMME GESTE! S'écria-t-elle.

- Écoute Pétrolia, ce n'est pas que tu vis une mauvaise passe que tu

dois faire ça, Dit-il, essayant de garder son sang-froid.

-T U NE SAIS MÊME PAS POURQUOI J'AI PU OSER!

Elle essaya de se défaire de lui, qui la retenait plus fort, puis il lui enfila une gifle en plein visage pour la calmer.

- Ressaisit toi, Pétrolia!

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS!

Se débattant furieusement du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle espéra s'en aller à tout jamais, trop faible pour résister.

- Tu veux que je te lâche? Très bien! Mais qu'est qui arrivera après? Tu vas encore recommencer? Tu comprends pas ou quoi? Tu as déjà essayé! Imagine la suite! Si tu n'as pas assez de bon sens pour voir la réalité en face, tu aurais vu que je veux juste t'aider! Mais comme c'est toi qui décide, aller, vas-y, c'est surtout pas moi qui va te retenir!

Flavien la laissa en lui passant le couteau couvert de sang dans sa main droite gravement blessée, celle-ci se releva péniblement, semblant pétrifiée, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, grands ouverts.

- Alors, qu'est que tu attends? Va-t'en.

- Je… Commença-t-elle, vaguement.

- Non, j'te dis, va en finir. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide, alors vaut mieux que tu le tentes encore si c'est ça que tu désires. Tu ne crois pas?

Elle renonça à répliquer, incapable de savoir quoi lui dire. Pétrolia se retourna en tremblant, n'osant plus le regarder. Elle avança quelques mètres, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait faire, hors de question de faire ce qui lui demander même si au fond d'elle, c'était tout ce que voulait. Puis, elle se figea.

''Et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, je voudrais que vous sachiez que il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer… N'oublie pas ça, Pétrolia.'', les paroles que lui avaient dit Brad lui alors revenait en tête. Elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait encore faire modifier les choses. Elle le pouvait. Encore. Si elle devait allée jusqu'à bout pour y arriver, elle allait le faire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette idée lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment mais elle décida de le faire.

Doucement, très doucement, elle fit volte-face vers lui, laissant tomber le poignard près de son matériel. Elle saisit le révolver qu'elle avait posé près de là. Elle lui lança le fusil, Flavien l'attrapa le regardant celui-ci et Pétrolia en alternance, une expression d'étonnement qui se dessinant sur son visage. Elle s'assit à sa droite.

- Qu'est que… Commença-t-il.

- Laisse-moi parler. Si tu veux savoir, menace-moi, si je n'y arrive pas, t me tue, si je stoppe parce que je ne suis pas capable, tu me tue.

- Quoi? Non!

- Fait ce que je te dis de faire, sinon c'est moi qui le fais, sur le champ.

- Non, je veux pas faire ça, moi!

- Fait-le!

D'un geste trépidant, trempé d'une sueur froide, il place difficilement le fusil sur la trempe gauche de Pétrolia, mettant un doigt sur la gâchette, ayant l'appréhension de faire une grosse gaffe en appuyant sur celle-ci. Qu'est qui lui passait par la tête? Qu'est qui lui prenait? Il ne voulait pas la voir mourir et ni même de la tuer s'il obéissait. Cette situation lui semblait sans issue possible. Il avait peur, si peur.

- Prêt? Demanda-t-elle visiblement très calme, sans s'inquiéter de rien.

- Euh, je… oui…

- Bien.

Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour rester aussi sereine dans cette situation plutôt effrayante, comme si rien n'était. Elle avala sa salive, le regard perdu dans le vide, ne semblant pas du tout de se préoccuper de rien pour tout l'or du monde.

- Bon, qu'est que tu veux savoir?

- Euh… Qu'est qui te trouble?

- Un peu plus précis, peut-être? Dit-elle en guise de réponse.

Il commença à bredouiller des _''euh''_ comme s'il s'agissait du seul mot de son vocabulaire.

- … Pourquoi tu me détestes?

- Je t'ai demandé de me poser une question PRÉCISE, pas une qui en engendre des dizaines d'autres.

- Euh… d'accord…. euh…

- Tu ne peux pas changer de mot? Ça devient lassant! Allez, autre question.

Il ne répondit pas, tremblant de tout son corps, étonné par son attitude. Comme s'il ne parlait plus à même personne.

- J'voudrais savoir… qu'est que tu as essayé de me dire… tantôt…

Une vague de chaleur, tel un Tsunami engloutissant tout sur son passage, l'envahit d'un coup. Oubliant toutes les difficultés qu'elle avait déjà eues quand elle voulait lui annoncer, elle murmura :

- J'suis enceinte.

- Hein?

- Pas de bla-bla inutile. Continue.

Respirant profondément, elle se sentit alors beaucoup mieux.

- De… de qui tu l'es?...

- De… OH! TUE-MOI! J'y arrive plus!

Surpris, il ne put que bafouiller ces simples paroles :

- Que… quoi?

- Tue-moi!

- NON! J'veux pas le faire!

- Tire, Flavien, j't'en supplie, tire!

Son cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'il tremblait de terreur tellement il n'arrivait pas à le tenir en place. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, il ne pouvait pas. Jamais de toute façon. Non, elle était folle. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne voulait pas. Qu'est qui passait avec elle! C'était que de la pure démence, mais elle ne semblait pas le voir. Il avait l'impression de faire un simple cauchemar mais cette fois, la tournure dramatique qu'ils prenaient inlassablement semblait se produire réellement. Des milliers de pensées s'entassaient à la fois dans son esprit déjà trop rempli. C'était comme si rien ne semblait plus le troubler que ça. Il n'était pas un assassin et jamais il ne le saurait…

- TUE-MOI!

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais il lâcha la gâchette, puis elle tomba sur lui, inerte.

Enfin, oui, il l'était.

**oOoOoOoOo**

- … Je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire. Je l'avais fait. Je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais qu'évanoui quand j'ai tiré, que la balle avait été plus loin. Et puis, il a eu cette douleur que j'ai ressenti à la tête, puis tu m'as attaqué, mais je me souviens plus très bien ce que tu as fait, car j'étais tellement faible. C'est ça.

Il marqua une pause et poursuivis :

- Je me demande tellement pourquoi tu l'as fait et…. Ah, j'oubliais que tu as laissé traîner ça la dernière fois au tu été _''consciente''…_

Il lui lança son journal, elle l'attrapa d'un air terrifié.

- Alors? C'est vrai que t'es enceinte?


	6. Il y a des choses qui ne s'effacent

**Chapitre ****05 : Il y a des choses qui ne s'effacent jamais**

Si le savoir, dans son cas, était une chose assez frappante, apprendre qu'il le savait sans avoir passé par elle en était une autre. Révéler est-il plus douloureux que savoir? C'était comme si tout s'était mis à tourner à l'envers sans qu'elle n'y prête pas attention, elle semblait sous le choc, sans savoir quoi faire de plus ou de moins. Quoi faire maintenant? Maintenant le secret était découvert?

Sûrement que rien n'aurait plus l'affecter autant que cela. Même si une gigantesque explosion se produisait devant elle, elle ne s'en préoccuperait même pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni dire, ni même penser. Ce n'était pas possible. Non, ce n'était pas réel. Surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour éviter cette situation déplaisante, qu'on pourrait même de qualifiée de passablement affreuse, qui, devant ces yeux terrifiés, s'exhibait à son grand désarroi. Jamais elle ne l'avait souhaitée, tout ce qu'elle aurait désiré, c'était d'être sûre que ce secret ne serait relevé que par elle. Même si elle ne le voulait pas… Pas par quelqu'un d'autre ou par autre chose. Ni par son journal personnel.

Comment a-t-il pu oser? Il le savait. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas. Son estomac se noua légèrement à cette seule pensée, regardant son journal intensément, ce journal où il n'avait pas une seule page qui ne mentionnait pas ces cinq mois et demi de torture continuelle et de souffrance excessive. Comment n'aurait-il pas pu lire tous les faits? Elle le rangea dans sa poche*, annihilée.

Plus rien ne sera comme avant, tout cela ne le serait plus en aucun cas… jamais…

Jamais… Jamais… Jamais…

Ce mot résonnait en boucle dans sa tête, martelant intensément ses pensées.

Ses jambes fléchirent sous l'énorme choc de cette sombre remarque qu'elle venait d'assimiler. Ce qui aurait été insipide pour un autre mais tellement brutal pour elle… Appuyée contre le mur, elle se recroquevilla, les tremblements s'accentuant plus le temps défilait, comme si elle voulait se protéger de cette dure réalité. Cette peur, cette crainte, cette terreur, qui la submergeait, aussi grande soit-elle, semblait si présente que Pétrolia pensait que c'était qu'une illusion. Une simple illusion. Est-ce que s'en était une?

Qu'est qu'elle pouvait faire ? Elle se reconnaissait même plus pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire, ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela. Qu'est qui allait advenir d'elle? Plus elle sombrait, plus tout s'écroulait devant ses yeux. Mais personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte.

Une fois encore, elle recommença à se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang. C'était sa façon à elle de se savoir bien vivante, bien réelle, d'être certaine qu'elle ne perdra pas le contrôle de ses sentiments ou de ce que pourrait bien dire. Mais elle savait tant qu'on ne pouvait pas se surveiller entièrement.

- C'est quoi ce silence insolent? Dit Flavien, rompant alors le long mutisme, qui s'était installé entre eux, d'une manière assez raide.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, en tremblant comme une feuille, intérieurement comme extérieurement. Si Pétrolia n'aurait jamais su qu'il y'avais un mur derrière elle, sûrement aurait-elle reculé de terreur. Peut-être qu'à première vue, cette scène n'avait rien d'effrayant, même pour elle…. Sauf que c'était toutes ces appréhensions qui se réalisaient systématiquement. Elle referma encore plus fortement. Ses jambes entre ses bras, comme si ça lui donne plus de forces.

_Non… reste tranquille… tranquille…_

- Qu'est que tu penses que c'est? Marmonna-t-elle, d'un ton ironique.

Qu'est qui lui prenait de vouloir gagner du temps quand elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait arriver malgré tout ce qu'elle pourra dire ou faire? Pourquoi le faisait-elle? Le cœur gros, Pétrolia sentit sa gorge se nouer face à l'émotion qui s'emparait d'elle. Intensément. L'angoisse.

_Respire par le nez, reste assise bien sagement sans rien faire… allez…. Ne fait pas de gaffe… pas de gaffe, cette fois… je ne vais pas empirer les choses, je ne vais pas le faire…_

- Et qu'est que c'est censé signifier?

- C'est pourtant simple, messemble. Rien.

_Ça va aller… tout va bien aller… il faut que je garde mon sang froid… il faut que je me calme… je ne vais pas m'énerver… pas m'énerver…_

- Oh, arrête, je sais très bien que tu mens. Tu vas quand même ne pas me faire croire que tu le penses. Dis dont la vérité.

_Non… non… calme-toi, Pétrolia, calme toi…_

Mais pourtant, à ce moment précis, la rage explosa. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir plus longtemps.

- BIEN SÛR QUE JE LE SUIS! Hurla-t-elle. BIEN SÛR QUE J'ATTENDS UN BÉBÉ!

Elle n'en dit pas plus, se taisant alors. Elle savait qu'il ne poserait pas de questions pour l'instant, et c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça.

_Non mais vraiment! Je suis sûrement la plus grande idiote du monde entier!_

Alors que ses cris résonnaient dans le couloir, sous le regard mi-ahuri mi-terrorisé de Flavien, elle mordait sa langue, plus fort que jamais cette fois. Elle n'avait pas à y croire, croire qu'elle aurait pu dire un truc pareil de cette façon. Non, c'était fini. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir, elle était prise au piège dans cette situation qui lui semblait interminable.

_Rectification : De l'univers_

Elle en avait plus qu'assez. Subitement, elle se releva, l'esprit agité de ce sentiment d'antipathie envers lui, qui lui faisait sentir que sa place n'était pas ici, avec Flavien. Sans même lui adresser le moindre regard, elle tournait les talons, se dirigeant vers le dortoir qui était tout près.

Quand elle y entra, elle était toujours bouillante d'une colère sans repris. Elle n'avait qu'avancer de quelques pas dans la pièce déserte que la voix de Flavien s'éleva :

- Attends! Tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme si rien n'était!

De dos à lui, elle lui répondit froidement en se figeant :

- Mais oui. Oui, je peux très bien!

- Non! T'as pas le droit! Insista Flavien.

L'aversion la saisissant d'une telle force, elle se retourna vivement, provoquant un sursaut chez Flavien.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu aurais le droit de savoir? Pourquoi TU pourrais savoir, dis-moi!

- Qu'est que tu veux dire?

- T'as pas besoin de faire l'innocent! Tu le sais très bien! T'as jamais été là, personne n'a été quand j'en avais le plus besoin! S'écriait-elle, prise d'un élan de haine intense, voulant déverser tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Moi, j'étais au comble de la détresse, même de tout ce qu'on ne peut pas imaginer! Mais personne ne se préoccupait de moi, tout le monde se fichait de moi! Et…

- Tu te trompes, je me fiche pas de toi. Tu n'es jamais venue vers moi, c'est totalement différent. L'interrompra-t-il.

- Non. Non. Tu te fiches pas mal de moi encore aujourd'hui. Même que tu te fiches carrément de moi! Qu'es que ça peut te faire tous mes p'tits problèmes? Répliqua Pétrolia, brusquement. T'as sûrement pas envie t'entendre les lamentations sombres d'une fille comme moi, non? Ni de me voir perdre l'envie de vivre, pas vrai? Ça ne te tentait pas de voir que j'étais – ou plutôt, je suis - au bord du gouffre?...

- Tu sais très bien qu'on tient à toi, Pétrolia, tu le sais! Jamais on n'aurait laissé faire ça si on…

- Il EST LA LE PROMBLÈME! Le coupa-t-elle, férocement. VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS VU!

Plus elle cria sa colère, plus elle se sentait libérée de celle-ci, sans l'être totalement. Mais elle savait que le pire était à venir. C'était comme l'effet cocotte. Bientôt, tout laissait porter à croire qu'elle allait extérioriser toute cette histoire d'une manière dont elle n'avait en aucun cas espéré faire.

Elle se jeta sur lui, le frappant violemment au visage, lui fendant la lèvre au premier coup de poing. Ceux-ci qui pleuvaient de partout, ajouter de gifles douloureuses, déversant toute cette amertume qui s'étalait en elle. Flavien, lui, n'essayait même de se défendre, d'esquiver les coups, elle en avait tant besoin pour exprimer ses sentiments qui étaient profondément enfouit en elle. Il le savait pertinemment.

- Ça fait 5 mois et demi! 5 MOIS ET DEMI! Que ça me démoli et que je m'enfonce dans cet enfer! Et personne ne l'a pas remarqué! Personne! Moi, je ne pouvais pas me tourner vers vous, surtout pas vers toi! Comment j'aurais pu de toute façon?

- Qu'es que tu veux dire? Dit-il entre deux coups effrénés.

- Ce que je veux dire! Ce que je veux dire! Elle est bien bonne! Qu'est que tu crois, bon sang!

Frappant encore et encore, désespérée, détruite, elle ne pouvait que ça. Tout ça, ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mais qu'est qui lui ressemblait de toute façon?...

- Pourquoi j'aurais pu te parler de ça normalement quand j'étais dans un état de chagrin entier et que tout cela nous relie! Comment j'aurais pu faire ça, dis-moi! Renchérit Pétrolia d'un ton sifflant.

- Nous relie? S'étonna-t-il. T'as jamais songé à te faire soigner, Pétrolia?

- Vraiment, ouvres les yeux, Flavien!

Il se passa alors un pénible instant pendant lequel Flavien réfléchissait difficilement, assaillit par de nombreux coups des plus violents.

- Non! C'est impossible! S'exclama-t-il, enfin.

- Oh oui. Oui, ça l'est! Je suis désolée que le monde ne soit pas comme tu l'espérais, mais c'est vrai! Tu m'entends, VRAI! Comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement? Tout correspond! Tout!

- Comment as-tu pu cacher ça tout ce temps? Demanda-t-il, le souffle coupé par un autre coup de poing au ventre.

- J'avais trop peur de votre réaction, même moi je n'étais pas encore sûre de faire le bon choix. Qu'est que je pouvais faire devant cela? Rien, j'étais impuissante et seule!

- Mais…

- Comment je pouvais venir vers vous quand je ne savais pas moi-même qu'est qui allait advenir? Rugit-elle. Comment?

- Alors, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas fait avorter si…

_Avorter.*_

_Avorter._

_Il a dit avorter?_

_Il l'a vraiment dit?_

_Ce n'est pas mon imagination, cette fois?_

Ce mot si horrifiant, si terrifiant pour elle, en devenait presque tabou. Comment pouvait-il le dire devant elle? Comment pouvait-il? Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

- NE PRONONCE PLUS JAMAIS CE MOT! Vociféra-t-elle de toute son âme.

_Encore le frapper, encore, encore… Ne faire que ça… que ça…_

Sous toute cette colère qui l'habituait, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le faisait, pourquoi elle déversait ses émotions sur lui, de cette façon. C'était comme si elle se trompait d'ennemi.

_Mais c'est lui! C'est lui!… Il est tellement… tellement…_

Pourtant, elle était incapable de l'insulter, les mots ne venaient pas. Ils restaient dans sa gorge, s'éteindraient là. Il ne mérite pas ça, il ne mérite pas qu'elle s'empenne à lui. Elle ne pouvait faire ça. Il n'y était pour rien. Simplement rien.

_C'est ma faute, pas la sienne_

Et, quand cette pensée lui traversa son esprit, elle s'arrêta net, le lâcha. Celui-ci perdit pied.

Pétrolia réalisa alors, en le regardant par terre un bref moment avant qu'il se relève, hébétée, que tout ce sang qui coulait tout près de sa bouche, n'était pas simplement du à ses nombreuses blessures dans la bouche qu'elle s'était occasionné depuis tout à l'heure. Elle commença à étouffer à ce moment. Étouffée comme jamais. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes d'un pas rapide. Elle s'écroula devant celle-ci, crachotant tout ce sang qui emplissait sa bouche. Elle tira la chasse d'eau quelques minutes plus tard, toujours aussi faible.

- Tu vas bien? Demanda Flavien, sous le cadre de la porte.

- Qu'est que ça peut bien te faire? Ça te serre à quoi de savoir si je vais bien ou non? Dit-elle d'un ton glacial, fixant le couvercle de la cuvette.

Il croisa alors les bras quand elle détourna son regard vers lui, visiblement agacé.

- Qu'es que t'as?

- La tuberculose miliaire*. Mais en quoi ça t'importe?

- Tu veux arrêter?

- Non. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te parle d'avor… ?

- Si tu savais, tu comprendrais. Dit-elle en le coupant, ne voulant pas entendre une deuxième fois tout ce qui reliait ce mot, surtout pas _''avortement''_.

Elle réalisa alors, en disant ses paroles, que c'était seulement à cause d'elle que cette histoire avait pris cette tournure, qu'elle avait fait naufrage.

- Alors, veux-tu bien m'expliquer?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Effervescente de tremblements, elle prit d'une main vacillante la seringue remplie d'un anesthésiant local. Elle sauta sur le lit d'un bond. Elle se sentait légère, flottante, comme si elle savait que elle allait bientôt tomber dans l'inconscience.

Pétrolia ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était là, en pleine nuit en plus. Oui, il fallait dire qu'elle n'aurait certainement jamais eu le courage de le faire en plein jour, lorsque tout le monde pourrait la surprendre innocemment. Donc, elle était bien contrainte de le faire. Mais qu'est qui lui prenait de faire ça? Qu'est qu'elle allait faire véritablement? Pourquoi elle se sentait si décontenancée quand elle en avait décidé ainsi? Se sentirait-elle coupable après les 10 minutes les plus interminables de sa vie?

Elle essaya de se calmer, vainement, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre. Incapable de savoir qu'elle ressentait ou pourquoi elle ne semblait pas aussi déterminée à poser ce geste qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Pourtant, elle en avait fini par arriver à cette horrible conclusion après ces longs jours où elle avait nagé inlassablement en pleine confusion.

Savait-elle au moins si c'était la bonne chose à faire? Le savait-elle malgré toute cette pagaye dans sa vie? Elle posa l'aiguille à côté d'elle, ne voulant le faire lorsqu'elle se sentirait un peu mieux.

Elle se prit le visage dans les mains, respirant profondément, toujours aux prises de trépidations incontrôlables. Les vertiges s'emparant elle à ce moment ainsi que la nausée. On aurait dit qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à plus à sangloter, comme si toutes les larmes de son corps s'étaient toutes envolées tellement elle l'avait fait auparavant.

Quelques fois, il lui arrivait de se chercher, de se demander pourquoi sa vie lui échappait. Souvent, elle avait l'impression de ne pas vivre et réaliser pleinement ce qu'elle faisait ou ce qu'elle avait dit. C'était un peu ce qui se passait en cet instant. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle le ressentait, mais c'est comme si elle se demandait si c'était elle qui vivait la situation ou si c'était une autre. Comment pouvait-elle pensé ça? Pourquoi s'imaginait-elle cela?

Elle lâcha un profond soupir et elle empoigna la seringue. Elle la dirigeait vers le bas de son corps lentement.

_Allez, ça serait bientôt fini…_

Elle se stoppa, expirant une bouffée d'air, se sentant sur le bord de l'évanouissement.

_Tout ça va se terminer, courage…_

Elle avança l'aiguille avec une hésitation presque ''externe''. Elle n'était plus certaine de vouloir le faire.

_Encore un peu et tout ne seraient plus que dans tes souvenirs…_

Mais le voulait-elle vraiment?

_Bien sûr, c'est pas ce que j'ai décidé?... _

Elle arrivait bientôt à la hauteur désirée, se sentant encore plus confuse que précédemment. Elle s'apprêta alors à aller ''geler'' le col de l'utérus, mais soudain elle lâcha la seringue, comme si elle la repoussa avec dégoût. Celle-ci tomba par terre, se fendant à quelques endroits, déversant son contenu sur le sol. Pétrolia n'y fit pas attention pour le moment, trop anéantie pour cela.

_Quelle gaffe j'allais encore faire, moi? Songea-t-elle amèrement._

**oOoOoOoOo**

Son récit terminé, elle se leva, le regard brillant de larmes, passa devant lui sans oser le regarder, tandis qu'il se précipita vers elle. Arrivant à sa hauteur, il l'arrêta d'un mouvement de bras pour lui barrer le passage.

- Où tu vas? On n'en a pas encore fini toi et moi.

- Ailleurs qu'ici, en tout cas. Dit-elle en guise de réponse.

Pétrolia le contourna, franchit que quelques pas avant de se raviser un instant. Elle se retourna et s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé. Elle lui cracha en plein visage, il s'essuya alors machinalement du revers de la main.

- Tu sais, je m'en fous carrément de savoir que tu m'as sauvé la vie, moi, je voulais que mourir. Salut.

Puis, devant le regard penaud de Flavien, elle quitta le dortoir comme un ouragan…

- Il va falloir sérieusement penser à te faire soigner, toi! Dit-t-il en lui criant presque.

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Oh! Juste à y penser, j'en ai des frissons! Qu'est qui m'a pris? Marmonna-t-elle, implorante de réponses.

-Tu n'as que voulu vider ce trop plein d'émotions que tu avais, Dit Brad, la regardant gémir tandis qu'il lui refaisait son pansement. C'est pas si grave que ça.

-Mais quand même, imagine, maintenant il le sait. Qu'est qui va arriver ? Tu crois qu'il – Aie ça fait mal! - m'en voudras?

Brad qui venait de resserrer le dernier bandage de son poignet gauche, lui répondit d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant :

- Flavien est un gars compréhensif, il te pardonnera, c'est certain.

- Même si…

- Oui, même si tu as fait ça, Sourit-il. Il comprendra, j'te dis. Après tout, si tu as fait ce choix sans lui, tu peux bien continuer sans lui encore…

Regardant toutes ses blessures sanglantes recouvertes de pansements, elle réalisa alors l'ampleur de ce qu'elle avait oser faire, de ce qui lui avait fait perdre la tête. Perdre la notion, d'une simplicité surprenante, de la vie, de tout ce qu'on ne pouvait aucunement imaginer dans les moments de bonheur. Aussi grandes que ces fausses représentations étaient-elles. Ces démons, qui ne voulaient qu'amplifier son abattement presque total, la hantaient, la martyrisaient, l'obsédaient d'une morbide façon, sans relâche. Inévitablement, ils lui glaçaient le sang, la terrifiaient, comme s'ils étaient qu'une phobie, rien de plus. Cela prenait une proportion qui lui semblait infinie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui faisait un tel effet. Un effet qui la laissa meurtrie, mais une chose était certaine ; Tout n'était qu'un terrible commencement. Qu'avait-elle faite? Elle n'avait fait qu'accroître sa soif de vouloir que cela se finisse. Était-elle autant rendue bas pour en venir à se ruiner encore plus? De le retenter ? Encore une autre fois de se poignarder espérant en conséquence de quitter ce monde insensé?

-J't'en supplie, sort-moi de cet enfer! Aide-moi! Articula faiblement Pétrolia, la voix éraillée, brisée

- Bien sûr. Alors reprends-toi ! Ensemble, on y arrivera. Je te jure.

Ils se laissèrent alors aller dans un baiser enflammé, secret. Oubliant cet univers qui continuait de tourner tout autour d'eux, oubliant cette haine qu'ils avaient déjà partagée. Cette passion s'allumait en eux. Oubliant malheurs et détresse qui les unissent, oubliant tout et rien. Qu'est qu'ils oubliaient véritablement? Ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas, ça n'avait plus d'importance à leurs yeux. Rien n'était plus angoissant, rien.

- Je suis vivante, n'est-ce pas? Dit Pétrolia, la voix vacillante, se détachant de ce baiser qui les retenaient prisonniers. Je ne suis pas en train de rêver cette fois?

Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage de Brad qui murmura _''Oui, cette fois, c'est vrai''_ tandis que cette passion s'enflamma d'un coup dans un baiser fougueux. Ils s'abandonnèrent dans le plaisir, lorsqu'ils tombèrent du lit du centre de santé, les deux revivant de nouveau.

* * *

><p>* Je suis pour l'avortement. C'était encore une fois pour faire plein de malheurs :p<p>

* Bon, oui, je sais son uniforme comporte pas de poches, mais je voulais juste m'en débarrasser! Faites si pas attention!

* Deuxième stade de la tuberculose. Encore une fois, c'était pour augmenter à ses malheurs.


	7. Ainsisoit l'histoire du commencement

**Chapitre 06 : Ainsi-soit l'histoire du commencement**

_« 15 Mai._

_À celui qui trouvera cette lettre,_

_Larmes ne sont que, pour moi, douleur de plus dans un calvaire éternel, tout simplement. Mais jamais personne d'autre que moi-même ne pourrait en saisir le véritable sens. Les phrases du genre ''Je te comprends, Vlad, ça doit être dur'', c'est comme si ces paroles sont aussi coupantes que des larmes de rasoir quand je les entends. Ils ne savaient pas. Ils n'en ont aucune idée. Je ne vois pas comment on peut dire ça quand on n'a jamais vécu ça, qu'on est condamné au bonheur! Alors, sûrement est-ce le fait que cette torture, c'est mon univers tout entier? J'en sais rien, mais étant un fardeau de trop pour les autres, je me demande bien à quoi sert la vie quand on ne fait que souffrir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'assurément, c'est que personne ne se soucie d'un jeune garçon dans l'ombre. Personne. Je sais que je n'ai pas tort en tout cas._

_Peut-être que ce minime rien que j'espère ne se réalisera jamais. Être accepté comme je suis n'est sûrement que rêve impossible. Et après on va dire que l'impossible n'existe pas… franchement. Oh, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, j'espère trop à des choses inconcevables, à des pensées trop belles pour être vraies, c'est inévitable. Pourtant, il n'y a que les vautours qui me veulent. Disparaître de ce monde me suffira amplement. C'est que la douleur est trop immense. Rares sont ceux qui pourraient vraiment comprendre cette souffrance et cette ampleur._

_J'en peux plus. J'ai assez de problèmes comme ça pour en plus supporter ce monde complètement idiot, d'encaisser les insultes sur moi, les unes après les autres. De voir et réaliser comment l'univers tout entier m'en veut quand je suis innocent. L'espoir, ça n'existe plus, D'ailleurs ça n'a aucunement existé. Même pas dans mes pensées. La force que j'attends depuis toujours pour continuer ne veut pas de moi. Elle ne viendra jamais. Mais à quoi bon? Pourquoi continuer dans un enfer quand on peut et libéré par un seul moyen? Je n'en vois pas la raison._

_Je ne peux plus encaisser de douleur, je peux plus en supporter d'avantage. Toutefois, j'en ai tellement peu conscience. Je ne fais que résister, accepter cela encore et encore … Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le fais encore. Je m'attends toujours à ce que ça change quand ça n'arrivera jamais. En aucun cas._

_Bonheur ne fait pas partit de mon vocabulaire. C'est le cas depuis le début de mon existence. Alors, est-ce la raison pour laquelle je ne ferai nullement bouger les choses? Pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui en sois incapable? Il faut bien que je m'y fasse, tout restera aussi pathétique et insouciant du tort qu'on me fait subir. Et moi, le rêveur délaissé, je leurs pardonne! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça. Ils ne méritent pas qu'on leurs pardonne. Oh, pourquoi je dois autant agir avec mon cœur? Pourquoi? POURQUOI?_

_Ça non plus ça ne changera pas. On a voulu que je sois ainsi. Ce que je voudrais que ceux qui me causent malheurs soient punis à leur juste valeur. Je voudrais tant me venger, tant que ma cause ne soit pas perdue comme dans un tribunal. Ce que je peux les détester!_

_Non, je me déteste pas, je maudis tous ceux qui ont fait que je sois devenu pour eux un espèce de punching ball psychologique. On dirait qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte à quel point ils sont insensibles et dénudés d'émotions envers moi. Ils ne voient pas que ces ''souffre-douleur'' ont des sentiments face à ces imbécillités que ces personnes leurs font endurer. Ils sont trop égocentriques ou quoi? Je veux que ça cesse, j'en ai marre de tout cela. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont comme ça et jamais je ne comprendrai, ça c'est sûr et certain._

_Si vous saviez ce que j'endure._

_J'ouvre les yeux à chacun de mes réveils, et je n'ai que pour seule envie de les refermer, pour ne plus observer ce monde (si horrible qu'il serait stupide d'espérer du changement). J'hais vivre. J'hais ma vie._

_Ma vie n'est pas un paradis, c'est bien loin d'être cela. Moi, je me sens étouffé par l'imbécillité des gens qui ose croire que la leur est la meilleure, la plus belle, la plus insensible aux soucis. Et la mienne, n'est que drames sur drames. Quelques fois, j'ai impression de couler de plus en plus bas, que je pique du nez dans le vide infini de l'être humain. Qu'est que signifie une vie normale et paisible? Moi, je ne le sais pas. Ma vie n'est qu'un rien parmi tant d'autres. Je voudrais tant que ce poids du désespoir qui pèse continuellement sur moi s'en aille. J'en ai assez avoir des bâtons dans les roues, je suis las de cela._

_Même cet amour envers Odile ne m'apporte rien. Pas de nouveaux espoirs, pas de courage, pas de force de résister. Comme si c'était vain. Elle se fout de moi, elle ne veut pas de moi, mais je continue toujours à l'aimer, sans qu'elle me remarque, sans qu'elle porte attention à moi. Elle ne s'intéresse qu'à mon crétin de frère. Je l'aime toujours malgré tout. L'amour est-il aussi cruel que la vie?..._

_Mais cette fois, je jure de prendre ma revanche, même après ma mort et de leurs donner une bonne leçon à celui qui a particulièrement détruit ma vie à petit feu. Je vais me venger de tout cela, de toute cette douleur que j'ai pu éprouver depuis ma naissance. Si vous pensez vraiment que je suis le genre de garçon qu'on peut insulter librement sans représailles, eh bien c'est que vous vous trompez royalement. Je ne suis pas de cette catégorie. Je ne laisserai plus personne me marcher sur les pieds à l'avenir. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer! Soyez certains de cette riposte, car vous avez ma parole._

_Cruellement,_

_V.S_

_P.S. Sergai, n'oublie jamais cette phrase, espérons qu'elle t'hantera ;_

_''privé de Bonheur, Donnant le même sort à ce lien qui unira le Malheur d'autrui, Celui qui a première vue semble Pitoyable, Brisera un jour le Silence de son existence, Fatalement, oui, car Bientôt sera la Vengeance de celui dans L'oubli'' »_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Un frémissement de papier, un claquement sec qui résonnait sur quelque chose en particulier, puis un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la maison vide comme si on poussait une chaise le long d'un parquet de bois….

L'immobilité pèse d'un coup, sûrement si une personne qui aurait été là en ce moment aurait trouvé que ce lourd silence ne présageait rien de bon. La tension est à son comble.

Soudain, quelqu'un bouge, son souffle devenant plus court. Un poids dans le ventre, il s'exécute.

Vladimir monta alors sur la chaise, saisissant la corde de ses mains moites. Il y passa la tête. Il haïssait la sensation de la corde au cou, mais il savait que il ne pouvait plus reculer. C'était fini.

Puis, le même bruit sourd retenti… mais particularisé cette fois…

La chaise tombant alors sur le sol, lui, les pieds ne touchant plus le sol, la corde serrée autour de sa tête, se balançant dangereusement sous une cadence régulière dans le vide d'une vie.

Un cri s'éleva alors, brisant le silence de la maison.

Quelqu'un pleure, quelqu'un s'étrange, quelqu'un meurt sous d'intenses douleurs et de profondes souffrances. Personne ne peut l'aider. La vie s'enfuit.

L'ombre m'a eu, m'a vaincu, je peux rien n'y faire, Pensa-il, étouffant, manquant d'air, pris d'un élan de rage.

Il n'avait plus d'espérance. Le jeune homme le savait.

Puis, un déchirement ce fit, une profonde cicatrice commençait à se creuser, que du rouge partout, le sang jaillissait comme jamais.

Il crie, il hurle de toute la puissance de ses poumons, vainement. Il ne peut plus rien faire. Il est impuissant.

La douleur est atroce, insoutenable. Il avait raison, l'ombre a réussi à l'avoir.

Brusquement, cet être n'est plus qu'un cadavre qui ne bouge plus, pendu, au bout de sa peine. Tout est détruit en cet instant, il est inerte, son corps pendant sans vie.

Quelques heures plus tard, son frère découvre le cadavre, sachant pertinemment que la vengeance de Vladimir allait s'effectuer. Lui, il n'en avait pas peur. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer...


	8. Seulement pour exister

**Chapitre ****07 : Seulement pour exister**

- Attends, tu ne veux pas dire que… toi et… et…, Bredouilla Valence, incapable de finir sa phrase.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air abattu, la regardant faire les cents pas devant elle, arpentant son minuscule bureau.

Les jours, les semaines, avait défilés à une vitesse démente devant ses yeux, tellement qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'arrêter le temps pour qu'elle puisse enfin respirer. De vivre à son aise.

Les incidents passés ne semblaient pas être remontés à la surface, Flavien s'était comme tait. D'ailleurs, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés de tout ça depuis ce jour. Pétrolia essayait tant bien que mal d'effacer en vain de ses souvenirs. En fait, ils ne se parlaient qu'à peine, et quand cela arrivait, ce n'était que pour se dire des banalités.

Elle ne savait même pas quoi lui dire, elle n'avait pas encore envie de tout détruire, une plus fois. Comme si elle le voudrait…. Malgré tout, elle savait qu'elle devrait le faire un jour où l'autre. C'était pour cela qu'elle le craignait. Cette réaction, elle ne pourrait plus la fuir bien longtemps. Elle en sera obligée. Et sûrement qu'elle ferait encore une erreur…

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait constamment peur de ça. Même si elle était resté anxieuse, intimidée devant le regard des autres, qui ne comprenant rien à sa réaction plus que curieuse, pendant une éternité, elle était pourtant parvenue à le dire aux autres. Alors pourquoi seulement lui?

Peut-être qu'elle s'était imaginée la scène avec Flavien des centaines de fois dans sa tête, tellement qu'elle n'avait jamais prévu certains détails ou qu'elle s'était considérablement basé sur des choses qui n'arriveront jamais dans son cas. Jamais. C'était évident. Et elle avait tellement gaffé que toutes ses tentatives vaines, tous ses échecs qu'elles avaient provoqués, l'avait emmené à confondre la réalité et ces scénarios préfabriqués. Elle se fondait autant sur l'irréel que sur le réel.

Autrement, elle n'avait pas d'autres explications sensées.

Le meilleur dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'elle avait enfin réussi à se faire pardonner auprès de Valence, ce qui lui redonnait un peu de joie de vivre. Même si elle ignorait toujours la cause exacte de tout ce chambardement. Elle en avait assez de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Elle était pourtant là, assise dans le bureau de Valence, pour une première thérapie, qui lui aurait semblé deux fois plus bénéfique antérieurement.

- J'ai vraiment dû manquer un épisode important, moi, Ajouta Valence, d'un ton stupéfait, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

L'ébahissement et l'incompréhension s'affichaient sur son visage tandis que Pétrolia ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer qu'elle ne comprenait pas réellement, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle était impuissante devant le regard pénétrant de Valence. Elle pouvait y arriver, ce n'est pas si difficile. Il suffit d'aligner convenablement les mots les uns après les autres. Ce n'était juste qu'une phrase, après tout, seulement une. Un poids sur le cœur, elle se tortillait nerveusement sur son banc, retrouvant soudainement la voix. Mais une voix affreusement aiguë qui ne lui semblait pas la sienne.

- Vas-y, moque-toi de moi…

Les mots n'avaient pas sorti comme elle l'espérait, en fait, ce n'était pas du tout cela qu'elle avait voulu dire.

Elle ne pouvait dire ce que Valence avait l'air de ressentir après ces paroles brusques, jusqu'à temps qu'elle semble se figer devant elle.

- Et pourquoi je me moquerais de toi? Demanda-t-elle, s'appuyant contre la table.

Ce fut alors à son tour d'être prise de lacune. Son problème n'était aucunement réglé, voire si la solution sautait aux yeux.

Elle avait tort de l'ignorer.

Son cœur battait trop fort, même beaucoup trop, comme s'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Tous ces efforts pour rester impassible étaient inutiles, elle demeurait aussi tracassée. La volonté et la force l'abandonnèrent, laissant place à une lâcheté pertinente.

Ces paroles, ces mots, ces syllabes qu'elle comprit, qu'elle confondait maladroitement, déformant le véritable sens.

- Arrête d'être humble avec moi, ça me dérange pas de toute façon…

- Je crois que tu ne saisis pas ce que je te dis, Pétrolia, Dit Valence, en se tirant une chaise devant elle. Pour quelle raison, je rirais de toi?

Comprendre, c'est un peu comme si l'on reçoit une décharge électrique qui nous parcoure le corps, ça se passe en quelques secondes dans les deux cas. C'est ce qu'elle ressentait en entendant cela. Elle ne se moquait pas.

- Hein, quoi ! Fit-elle, s'écriant cela d'une voix étouffée. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ça me parait évident. On choisit pas ce qui peut arriver ni qui l'on aime, mais c'est quand même… étonnant.

Le teint de Pétrolia s'empourpra alors.

- Fais-toi en pas, ça n'a rien de drôle. Assura Valence.

- Non… non… c'est pas ça. Il y autre chose aussi. Dit Pétrolia à mi-voix.

- C'est quoi alors?

- Il y a pire.

- Pire? Qu'est qui pourrait être pire?

Elle devenue soudainement intéressée, attendant ce que Pétrolia avait murmuré d'un ton nonchalant :

- Tout, bien sûr. Tout.

Pourquoi il fait si chaud d'un coup? Pensa-t-elle en ouvrant la bouche pour continuer son récit, son inquiétude s'accentuant d'une manière considérablement effarante.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Perdue.

Complètement perdue.

Voilà tout ce qu'elle était, perdue cet état de déchéance perpétuel en elle, dans ce profond mutisme qui était devenu son cocon où elle se lovait jour et nuit. Elle, seule, enfermée dans sa bulle protectrice. Une cadence infernale de sa chute vers les ténèbres, anhélations dans ce travail acharné de vouloir s'en sortir, sans succès, inutilement. Peut-être que tout était vain? Et elle ne le savait pas?...

Elle ouvrit alors les paupières, un de ces réveils comme elle n'en avait jamais connu auparavant. Mélange de quiétude et d'euphorie qui la fessait renaître. C'était étrange, tel si cela faisait des lustres qu'elle avait pu apprécier ce sentiment qui lui était maintenant presque inconnu. Le bien-être. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de sourire, comme si elle en avait était privée durant ce moment terriblement sombre. Pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas eu le droit plus tôt?

Elle voulait juste se sentir bien pendant tout ce temps. Est-ce que c'était trop demandé? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle avait pu que souhaiter, souhaiter sans connaître la suite, de redécouvrir cet état de béatitude. Juste le fait que ses vœux seraient un jour ou l'autre exaucé, lui donnait un peu de force et de détermination. Cependant, elle tombait en disgrâce depuis des mois, qu'elle en avait presque oublié cette sensation d'allégresse qu'elle avait déjà connue, qui, jusqu'à maintenant était enfouie au plus creux d'elle.

Le regard égaré dans le vide, elle se noyait dans ses pensées intenables. Son esprit moussé de celles-ci.

Elle tourna le regard vers Brad, toujours enlacé à elle, étant dans plongé dans des rêves doux et sans soucis.

Ce fut alors que cet état si désiré pendant une éternité s'envola à son grand désespoir.

Or, une larme, une seule et unique goutte d'eau salée, coula lentement le long de sa joue. Puis, une autre, et une autre…

_Est-ce que je pleure réellement, moi?_

Oui, pleurer. C'est ce qu'elle faisait.

Il lui était maintes fois arriver de ne plus se rendre compte qu'elle versait ses pleurs, c'était tellement ordinaire dans son cas, qu'il n'avait rien de plus familier que cette souffrance incessante. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait cette fois. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination? Elle n'en avait nullement idée. Personne n'aurait pu comprendre quand elle-même ne se comprenait pas.

En son for intérieur, elle gémissait, elle gémissait sa perdition, une lueur d'ignorance totale éclairait son visage.

Alors qu'elle continuait de gémir dans sa tête, elle venait de comprendre. S'arrêtant net de pleurer.

Tant de fois dans ce moment sombre, il l'avait soutenu, aidé, comprise et elle ne l'avait jamais remercié véritablement de son aide, lui avait dit qu'elle se sentait bien, en confiance avec lui. Jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Point sur la situation : elle était indubitablement ce qui peut se faire de mieux en matière d'imbécile.

Elle se rappela alors, les larmes la rappelant à l'ordre, qu'est ce qui lui avait dit peu avant qu'ils sombrent ensemble dans ce plaisir mutuel.

''_Tu sais, j'ai la certitude que toi et moi réunis, on ne peut pas flancher. On peut arriver à vivre normalement de nouveau. Seulement pour exister…''_

Elle ne lui avait même pas répondu. Pourtant, il avait si raison. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait ce qui lui arrivait, mais ils ne savaient qu'une chose.

Il l'aimait.

Elle l'aimait.

Tout simplement.

Et c'était ce qui leur permettait à tous deux de continuer. Continuer, malgré tous ces obstacles que la vie imposait sans ménagements. Ils pouvaient vaincre tout ça.

Ce fut sûrement pour cela que les pleurs se stoppaient, car elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'était plus seule dans cette lutte dont la fin n'était pas décidée d'avance.

De l'enfer au paradis. Deux choses si éloignés l'une de l'autre. Est-ce qu'ils sont atteignable tous les deux? L'enfer, il n'a pas de doute à avoir là-dessus, mais le paradis?...

Elle serra si fort les poings qu'elle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer lentement dans ses paumes. Elle allait y arriver. Quoi qu'il advienne, elle y arriva.

Une idée éclaira son esprit d'une drôle de manière. Elle sourit malicieusement à cette pensée. Elle se retourna alors entièrement vers Brad, lui secouant doucement l'épaule, satisfaite d'avoir fait la lumière dans ses pensées obscures.

- Brad… Brad..., Murmura-t-elle.

Celui-ci remua un peu, se réveillant lentement, tourna la tête vers Pétrolia.

- Hmm… Quoi? Demanda Brad, d'une voix rauque, ensommeillée.

-Je… je voulais… j'avais besoin de te dire quelque chose, car… Commença-t-elle, la voix vibrante, tremblante. En fait, je voudrais que…

Elle se stoppa, déglutit avec difficulté, incapable de continuer à bafouiller comme une idiote

- Prends ton temps, et ça va bien aller. La rassura Brad.

- Bon… euh… je sais que ça pourrait paraître bizarre pour toi et que quand les autres vont le savoir ils vont sûrement me sortir de leur vie et… euh…

- Reste calme et dis-le. Après on verra d'accord?

Il resserra leur étreinte doucement après avoir dit ses paroles, comme s'il savait qu'elle en avait besoin.

- Je… Je… Tu voudrais devenir le parrain de mon enfant?...

Ça y est. C'est fait. Elle l'a dit. La vérité s'est enfin déversée de sa bouche en quelques secondes.

Brad fut alors pris d'un violent sursaut, le sang lui fit trois tour, le cœur qui fit un bond, lui prenait quelques secondes avait de comprendre ce qu'il arrivait, tel si son cerveau était embrouillé.

- Mais… mais je comprendrais très bien si tu refuses… après tout je peux être seule et…

- Bien sûr que je veux, Le coupa Brad.

- Tu veux vraiment? Insista-t-elle.

- Oui.

Elle eut un sourire gêné.

- Tu es merveilleuse, toi, Murmura Brad en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Une voix, inconnue, mais qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose sans le comprendre, résonnait dans un murmure froid et distant. Des paroles imperceptibles approchaient. Qu'est que ça voulait dire? Il y a t-il une réponse ?...

Plus les murmures avançaient, plus la voix s'était rapprochée.

C'était étrange… elle ne voyait que du noir, du noir partout. Ne sachant même pas ou elle se trouvait ou comment se sortir de là.

Elle avait envie de hurler. Sa rage, son angoisse, sa faiblesse.

Quoiqu'il y avait pire, on aurait dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas réellement son propre corps, comme si elle flottait. Cependant, elle ne souhaitait que ça se finisse

Puis, un éclat doré l'éblouit…

**oOoOoOoOo**

**- POV Brad -**

- Qu'est que… Nooon…. Noooon… Implora-t-elle tout bas, les yeux toujours fermés, le teint livide.

Elle avait murmuré ces mots, ces paroles presque incompréhensives, comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un, mais une personne menaçante à tout point de vue….

Délirait-elle? Rêvait-elle? Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je me sentais impuissant devant cela, je pouvais rien faire pour elle, mit à part la dévisager, troublé, désirant seulement qu'elle se réveille au plus vite.

Depuis que je l'avais trouvé endormie dans le dortoir, je m'inquiétais à son sujet. Ça faisait des jours qu'elle faisait des cauchemars, mais pas de cette envergure.

Qu'est qui lui arrivait?...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Elle se sentait étrange, drôle, sans être en manque de peur.

Une silhouette sombre apparue, mais elle était dans l'incapacité de distinguer les traits du visage de l'homme.

- Qu'est que… Nooon…. Noooon…, Se lamenta Pétrolia, tout bas.

Un regard qui la dévorait, un sourire ignoble, puis le revers d'une main mauvaise qui se posa sur sa joue, puis glissa jusqu'à son front, se retourna du côté de la paume dans une fugace caresse.

Sa première impression fut de ressentir ce grand frisson le long de son dos, comme si on l'aurait plongée dans de l'eau glacée, espérant de toutes ces forces, désarmée, qu'il retire sa main promptement. Ayant la tête en feu, elle endurait qu'à peine cela. Ça lui faisait mal. Elle serra les dents, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se tordre de douleur et paraître le plus normal possible. Il retira enfin sa main au plus grand bonheur de Pétrolia. Mais il lui semblait que ses jambes voulaient se déborder à ce moment.

- C'est bien comme ça, tu ne trouves pas? Mais, tu sais, Pétrooolia, Dit la voix curieusement flûtée de l'homme, qui avait volontairement fait rouler les lettres de nom. Tu supportes ça très mal, je te croyais beaucoup plus forte. Ce n'était pas prévu. Quand même, pourquoi se plaindre quand ça facilitera la tâche? Rajouta-t-il à lui-même.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que tout cela voulait dire, de quoi parlait-il? On aurait dire qu'il parlait comme si c'était deux amis très proches qui parlaient, quand il ne lui inspirait pas confiance et qu'elle ne savait pas qui il était.

L'homme semblait deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête, soudainement

- Penses donc à cette pauvre Valence, Pétrooolia, elle aurait été déçue que tu ne comprennes pas la situation, après tout ça. Ait un peu de bon sens…

- Non! Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de ça! Vous ne pouvez pas! Arrêtez! Murmura-t-elle, gémissante, suppliante.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Une autre phrase sans sens, et une autre… comme si elle entretenait une conversation.

J'avais ma réponse. Elle me sautait aux yeux, il n'avait plus de doute à avoir.

Elle délirait.

Je me sentais inutile, impuissant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire face à ça. Fallait-il que je la réveille ou non? Qu'est que je pouvais faire de toute façon mis à part cela. Elle était que plongée dans le royaume des rêves et moi, j'étais là à la regarder bêtement.

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Bien sûr que j'ai le droit. Tu es mienne, maintenant, ne l'oublies pas. Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Il s'approcha si près d'elle que les ténèbres s'enfuirent pour qu'elle puisse enfin percevoir son interlocuteur. Un visage fantomatique apparut, ce qui attira son attention. Il était si pâle, une peau laiteuse qui lui paraissait presque irréelle. Comment pouvait-on paraître si vif ainsi ? Il était élancé, mais assez bâtit pour autant. Ce qui redonnait vie à son visage, c'était des yeux chocolat qui brillaient, éclairant celui-ci.

L'homme semblait alors dérangé par Pétrolia qui continuait de le fixer, pensant intérieurement quelque chose qui lui apparaissait comme absurde, illogique.

_Il ressemble tellement à mon père, mais on dirait qu'il est… mort…_

Il passait sa main sur sa nuque et tassant alors quelques mèches de cheveux auburn vers l'avant. Comme s'il voulait dissimuler quelque chose. C'est ce que Pétrolia crut immédiatement.

- Pourquoi je serais à vous? Je n'appartiens à personne. Répondit un peu tardivement Pétrolia, restant toujours impassible. Et laissez-moi vous dire que…

Une gifle bien appliquée la fit taire, projetant sa tête vers l'arrière.

- Ne redis plus jamais ça! Tu es vraiment pitoyable, ma chère Pétrooolia, tu ne sais même pas que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi! Hurla-t-il, d'un ton cassant. Mais alors, tu devrais le savoir bientôt.

Son calme fuit. La hargne s'empara d'elle. L'amertume devenant une amie bien fidèle en ce moment.

Folle de rage, désemparée, elle ajouta à sa remarque cinglante :

- Et pourquoi donc? On ne se connaît même pas! Ça n'a pas de sens ce que vous dites !

- C'est ce que tu crois…

- Mais de quoi vous par… ?

Une sensation curieuse s'ajouta à l'antipathie qui fleurissait en elle, comme si son corps était devenu en ébullition, en feu. Sans savoir d'où ça provenait. Elle se sentit alors ballotter dangereusement.

- Tu vois? Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi. Si tu es trop sotte pour savoir qui je suis, tu le sauras bien vite, Pétrooolia. C'est comme ça depuis que tu es à ma merci…

- Qu'es…

- Tu verras, tu verras…

Il disparut soudainement sous l'expression interdite de Pétrolia.

Que venait-il de se passer? Certainement pas ce qu'elle venait de voir, en tout cas. Qu'est qui voulait dire? Tout ça annonçait-il quelque chose de particulier?

Puis un claquement de doigt.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Elle se réveilla subitement en sursaut, un air décontenancé éclairant son visage. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remettre les événements en ordre dans sa tête et qu'elle ne m'aperçoive.

Elle tourna la tête en tout sens, observant le décor du dortoir, elle sembla vérifier si elle ne rêvait plus. Son regard vitreux se posa alors sur moi.

- Qu'est qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

- Il me paraissait tellement réel. Affirma Pétrolia.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir pour moi, ça l'était aussi…

Elle remarqua, alors que je lui répondait, mon air béat.

- Pourquoi tu souris?

- Moi? Tu veux vraiment savoir?

- Mouais.

- Alors, il faut que tu viennes avec moi, tu n'en croiras pas tes yeux! Et c'est justement pour ça que je suis venu.

- Pourquoi?

Je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes pour la faire taire, murmurant par la suite :

- Chut, tu verras. Viens, dépêche.

J'attrapai sa main, l'aida à se lever, la traînant hors la pièce.

Une course effrénée à travers des couloirs du vaisseau s'en suivie. Elle, complètement éberluée, me suivait comme elle pouvait.

- Attends! Tu pourrais au moins me dire où on va! Haleta-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Je m'arrêtai net, me retourna vers elle, tout aussi enchanté que tout à l'heure.

- Te faire pardonner…

**- Fin du POV -**


	9. À la dérive

**Chapitre 08 : À la dérive**

Ce fut sûrement l'un des réveils les plus brutaux qu'elle avait connu. Mais chacun était aussi détestable que les autres. Déjà en ouvrant les paupières, elle eut un choc.

Elle gisait sur le sol, du rouge sillonnant celui-ci, le corps aussi couvert de sang, une douleur lancinante, déplaisante, l'empoignait. Les deux yeux grands ouverts, Pétrolia ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, elle ne voulait pas bouger. D'ailleurs, elle doutait de pouvoir le faire pleinement.

- Non… non… non… pas encore… pas maintenant…

Un haut-le-cœur l'envahit au même moment, le teint blafard, elle se retourna sur le côté pour vomir.

Tétanisée par la terreur, elle venait de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire.

Elle avait fait une rechute. La bactérie résistait peut-être aux médicaments même si elle avait suivi le traitement à la lettre. Et ça, signifiait que…

Pétrolia déglutit avec difficulté, ne voulant même pas y penser. Et dire qu'elle venait juste de retrouver cette envie de vivre. Elle comprit alors que son arrêt de mort était signé depuis longtemps.

Depuis trop longtemps sans qu'elle ne le réalise.

- C'est fini pour moi, ça ne marchera jamais. Murmura-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche d'un geste maladroit.

Les secondes passaient, les minutes défilaient sans le moindre bruit autre que sa respiration trépidante, sans un dérisoire mouvement. Rien ne se passait. Elle ne faisait que scruter le plafond ave une telle intensité, sachant clairement que c'était encore le seul point de fixation sûr pour le moment.

Comprendre. Comprendre le passé avant le présent…

Il fallait qu'elle assimile les événements avant de connaître la suite. Il le fallait…

**oOoOoOoOo**

**- POV Brad -**

- Je crois que je te suis pas, S'étonna Pétrolia dans un souffle.

Elle était restée figée, décontenancée. Je dus tellement sentir son incrédulité que ça me semblait étrange cette réaction.

- Parfait, c'est bien mieux comme ça, Assurais-je. Beaucoup mieux.

La compréhension ne semblait pas la prendre, mais je ne savais pas comment ça pourrait être possible dans les circonstances.

- Mieux? Pourquoi ça serait mieux?

- C'est pas ce que tu voulais?

- Mais de quoi tu parles? Grommela-t-elle, d'un ton exaspéré.

Je savais très bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie de jouer aux devinettes avec moi mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de la faire patienter.

- C'est pourtant clair, tu ne saisis pas?

- Si tu veux bien m'expliquer, Brad, oui je saisirai! S'impatienta Pétrolia.

- Non. Allez viens et tu vas voir…

WOW! Qu'est que je peux être idiot de la faire attendre! Elle ne savait plus qu'est qui se passait. Moi non plus, je ne savais plus qu'est qui se passait. Aucun de nous deux ne comprenait ce qu'il arrivait.

Vraiment bête mon idée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait penser de moi, maintenant?

Et ce fut donc repartit pour une autre séquence d'une course interminable…

- Tu vas voir, tu vas pas y croire. Marmonnais-je, d'un ton enjoué. Même moi je ne comprends pas comment, mais bon, comme je sais que ça te rend coupable et que…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin! S'écria Pétrolia.

- Si tu veux vraiment gâcher la surprise, je n'ai rien compte pour te le dire.

A contrecœur, elle se tut, mécontente.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre nous deux, seul l'écho de nos pas et notre respiration ahanante était perceptible. C'était intenable.

Il avait pire que cela, le vertige me prenait, je me sentais étourdi, faible dans tous les sens, je n'avais jamais ressenti une sensation pareille auparavant. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait et j'en avais peur. Terriblement peur.

Des bruits de pas… j'en avais entendu au loin mais je n'en portais pas attention. À ce moment-là, j'ignorais tout. Je n'avais même pas eu idée que ça soit relié à cette histoire.

Brusquement, je la plaquai sur le mur.

- Allez, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Moi, je reste ici, je attendrai, d'accord?

Elle ne répondit pas, trop étonné pour le faire.

Un sourire passa sur mon visage, devant son ignorance. Je lui montra d'un laconique signe de la main la porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Celle-ci, toujours dans la naïveté, obéie sans broncher.

Elle avança quelques pas en direction de celle-ci, toutefois au moment de la franchir, elle se figeait instantanément.

- Pétrolia? Tu vas bien?

Les traits de son visage se crispèrent comme si une vive douleur l'avait pris, elle serra les poings, marmonna en ses dents du mieux qu'elle put.

- Oui. Mais ça… ça recommence.

- Quoi? Qu'est qui recommence? M'écriais-je, médusé.

Elle ne me rétorqua pas, en fait elle ne fit pas un geste, moi je n'avais toujours pas idée de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

- Qu'est qui recommence, Pétrolia?...

Elle me répondit enfin mais de la façon inespérée, inattendue.

- Va-t'en, Brad… va-t'en…

- Non! Pas avant que tu me dises qu'est-ce qui recommence.

- Pas le temps de… t'expliquer. Sauve-toi! Vite… Je pourrai pas… je peux pas tenir… plus longtemps…

Je m'approchai d'elle, l'attrapant par les épaules pour qu'elle me regarde en face, la secouant furieusement. La douleur devenant plus que vive.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Disais-je. Je vais partir que quand tu vas me répondre!

Elle exhibait une expression violente de souffrance comme si elle luttait, ne faisant pas attention à ma remarque, sous les balancements que je provoquais.

- J't'en su... supplie, sauve toi! Res… reste pas avec m… moi…

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus.

Qu'est qui lui arrivait?

- QU'EST QUI CE PASSE ? Hurlais-je en répétant le plus fort possible.

Dans un silence absolu après mes paroles, elle essaya de me repousser vainement, quand je le tenais de plus en plus fort. Chaque mouvement, chaque phrase qu'elle disait semblaient être un véritable effort.

Je vis le désespoir inscrit sur son visage suppliant, presque au bord des larmes, au moment où elle fit une dernière tentative, sous la lourde et anormale atmosphère qui imprégnait le couloir.

- Brad… Brad… ne r… este p… pas ici… j't'en p… p… prie! Articula-t-elle.

Je suis resté malgré tout. Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule, même si elle souhaitait que je file ailleurs.

D'un coup, je sentis mon corps engourdi revenir à lui bizarrement. Mais vraiment pas comme je le souhaitais.

Une sensation atroce, insoutenable au niveau de mes tempes m'envahit. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vécu auparavant. Cherchant à tâtons mon front, je suis tombé à la reverse, affaibli de plus en plus.

J'étais trop absorbé dans cet état pour continuer, je ne pouvais pas, j'en avais plus la force.

La vision floue, un frisson parcourant le long de mon échine lorsque je sentis son poing enter violemment en contact avec mon visage.

Encore, encore, encore…

J'étouffais, je ne savais plus qu'est qui m'arrivait.

Je ne restais immobile, trop impuissant pour bouger, à me faire blesser un peu plus à mesure que le temps passait par tout et n'importe quoi.

Quelque chose de tranchant, sans identifier l'objet, me fendait, me déchirait alors la peau du visage et du corps. J'essayais de me débattre, mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'avais l'impression de voir la mort de près.

Un horrible cri me monta à la gorge, mais j'étais incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour hurler ce son suraigu, il mourut donc là.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, je restais là, trop faible, à me faire massacrer. Elle, elle s'acharnait sur moi avec une telle violence.

Tout ce que je savais avec exactitude, c'était que je souffrais, que le sang jaillissait, comme si la vie s'échappait de moi à gros brouillon.

Quelqu'un s'exclama nos noms d'un ton sidéré, lointainement à mes oreilles. Je ne reconnus pas sa voix, mais je savais que cette personne allait peut-être pouvoir m'aider.

De l'aide, enfin…

Mais je me trompais.

Je sentis sa main se poser contre mon front cuisant et tout bascula.

La souffrance empira, montant en moi. Une chaleur ardente s'empara de moi, ma respiration devint difficile et je pensais que j'allais manquer d'air si ça continuait. Décédé asphyxié en me faisant agresser me semblait très peu agréable comme mort.

Mes sens se brouillaient peu à peu, je savais pas ce qui m'arrivait et sûrement que je ne voulais pas le savoir.

Le pire était à venir.

Sans le vouloir et sans comprendre pourquoi, je me suis relevé d'un bond et puis ce fut plus moi qui fus assailli à ce moment.

**- Fin du P0V - **

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ce fut comme si elle venait d'être frappé par la foudre. Hébétée, interdite, elle venait de comprendre ce passé effroyable. Tout, sans exemption.

Pétrolia se risqua à contrecœur à détourner la tête et arrêter de regarder sans cesse le plafond. Étouffant une exclamation d'horreur en voyant cela. Elle eut impression de recevoir une gifle particulièrement douloureuse.

Deux.

Pas un seul.

Deux, inconscients à cet instant, le tort étant déjà fait. Causé par elle.

Elle se releva à quatre pattes, empoignant le bras de celui le plus proche, comme si elle essayait d'avoir l'exactitude de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle serra le bras de toutes ses forces en articulant :

- B… Br... Brad…Brad… Ré… réveille-toi…

C'était vain. Elle le lâcha aussi tôt avoir réalisé qu'elle perdait inévitablement son temps.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Charles pour évaluer ses chances de le réveiller.

Il semblait moins mal en point que Brad, mais il était par contre plus blessé. En fait, Pétrolia le supposait, puisque les deux avaient le visage aussi exsangue que l'autre

_À quoi bon, vaut mieux essayer…_

_Faites qu'ils ne soient pas morts, par pitié! Il ne faut pas… je ne pourrais pas le supporter… Faites qu'ils ne soient pas morts!..._ Songea t-elle, se dirigea difficilement vers Charles, s'agripper à son bras d'une forte poigne.

- Capi… capitaine… capitaine… s'il vous plait… allez…

_Allez, il va se réveiller, il va se réveiller… Il n'est pas mort, il ne peut l'être…_

Quelqu'un semblait avoir écouté ses lamentations sordides qui se révélaient être des pensées. Il commença à remuer. Elle le lâcha alors, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il ouvrit une paupière, puis un autre, cligna des yeux pour enfin la remarquer.

- P… Pétrolia? Demanda-t-il avec une nuance d'insécurité dans la voix.

Elle hocha timidement la tête, ayant impression d'avoir créé un véritable chaos.

Ce qui est sûrement le cas, Pensa-t-elle amèrement.

- Je… m…m'excuse... Je…ne vou... voulais… pas….Capitaine… ce n'est… pas moi… pas moi…

- Ce n'est pas vous. Pas vous. Répéta Charles d'une voix caverneuse. Je… je l'ai compris quand... et Brad, aussi…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire sous ses paroles, elle éprouvait une telle reconnaissance envers Charles qu'elle en oubliait comment lui dire.

- Venez, je vous emmène au centre de santé, Finit par ajouter Pétrolia.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Quand elle revint dans le même corridor, devant la même porte, Pétrolia ressentit comme une sorte de culpabilité, de responsabilité face à ce qui s'était passé. Ça lui semblait étrange de retourner au même endroit. Comme ce que l'on dit sur les meurtriers, qu'ils revenaient toujours sur les lieux du crime. Et maintenant, elle le faisait…

_Allons donc, je ne suis pas une meurtrière…_

Mais elle en croyait que le contraire. En fait, elle avait passé si proche de l'être…

Pétrolia franchit la porte. Qu'est-ce que Brad voulait qu'elle fasse dans la salle des régénérescences?

Elle ouvrit les lumières et avança à petits pas, lentement, incertaine, dans la pièce silencieuse. Le seul bruit encore perceptible était les battements réguliers et sourds d'un moniteur cardiaque à l'autre bout de la pièce.

''_Te faire pardonner''_, voilà ce qu'il voulait, mais quoi? Son regard scruta la salle à la recherche d'un indice, d'un élément, quelque chose… n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à saisir.

Mais il n'y avait rien qui pourrait l'aider. Les seules personnes ici, étaient Serge 3 en recharge de batterie et Valence, toujours entre la vie et la mort. Elle fit volte-face et s'apprêtait à quitter, exaspérée, la pièce quand…

Valence. C'est ça… c'est ça…

La stupeur s'affichant sur son visage, elle se retourna vivement, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, la bouche ouverte d'ébahissement.

Pétrolia traversa la moitié de la salle des régénérescences et arriva près de la coupole de la psychologue, sans y croire. Brad avait raison. Elle avait l'occasion de se faire pardonner, d'extérioriser ses remords les plus profonds. Valence se réveillait.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Elle se tira une chaise, ouvrit la coupole et essayant de comprendre ce miracle qui produisait sous ses yeux émerveillés. C'était tellement insensé que ça en paraissait réel à présent. Comme si elle rêvait, mais qu'elle voulait y rester, pas se réveiller.

Le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, elle contemplait la scène d'un air qui se voulait détaché de toute émotion, sans avoir réussi (elle s'en fichait complètement de toute façon).

Il s'écoula donc de longues minutes pendant lesquelles, Pétrolia regardait Valence reprendre petit à petit conscience avec la réalité. Ça ne la dérangeait pas d'attendre autant, mais elle commençait à se demandait sérieusement si elle devait aller l'annoncer aux autres ou rester ici pour le moment

Et alors, le silence qui avait été toujours présent dans la pièce, se rompit.

Un murmure, inaudible, dans une indistinction profonde, tellement que Pétrolia dut se pencher vers elle pour l'entendre répéter les mots.

Elle se rendit ainsi compte que chaque mot était pour Valence un effort considérable.

- 'lia? Je… je suis… m… morte?

- Non. Bien sûr que non. Tu te sens comment?

Valence haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

- Au… aucune id… idée… sens pu… mon c… corps

- Ça doit être normal, dit Pétrolia, en évaluant sa température. Vaut mieux ça, éviter de bouger trop pour l'instant.

- Je… suis là de… depuis combien… de temps? Souffla Valence.

- Presque qu'un mois. Tu sais, on commençait vraiment à se faire des soucis pour toi, - moi en particulier - et si ça aurait continuer comme ça, on avait plus d'autres choix que de… de… de… de te débrancher, Répondit Pétrolia, en remuant sur sa chaise, nerveuse.

L'indifférence et l'insouciance n'étaient vraiment pas son fort, elle sut alors que ça ne pouvait qu'en arriver sur… ce sujet.

- Valence, écoute, je te jure que j'ai jamais voulu, jamais voulu le faire, ce n'était pas moi…

Elle s'interrompit sous l'effet de l'étonnement.

Valence, devenue bizarrement différente d'il y avait une seconde, tremblante de tout son corps, la mine pâle, la fixait avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle s'accrocha au bras de Pétolia, toujours ahurie.

- J'ai… j'ai compris que… que tu étais… en… danger, Hoqueta-t-elle, tandis que les tremblements s'accentuait. F… Flav… Flavien aussi. Compris… avant lumière b… blanche… très, très, très b… blanche…

Elle s'approcha de Valence et l'étreignit avec force pour la rassurer, mais elle réalisa bien vite qu'elle-même ne l'était pas…

- Quelle lumière? Demanda Pétrolia, intéressée.

- 'sais… sais pas. J'ai vu… lumière quand… je suis tombée in... inanimée… depuis au… aussi…

- Dans le coma, tu dis?

- O… oui.

Par-delà l'épaule de Valence, le regard perdu dans le vide, elle se rappela du souvenir de ce cauchemar marquant fait il y a des semaines de ça. Elle s'était retrouvée dans un espace complètement blanc, avant de voir ses démons. Cependant, lorsqu'il lui arrivait le même genre de vision nocturne, tout était noir et obscur, sans lumière, étant toujours seule –mise à part le plus récent -. Qu'est que ça voulait dire?

_Le blanc symbolise la paix, donc les victimes. Le noir le deuil, donc moi._ Songea-t-elle. _Et si Valence a vu du blanc considérablement intense, c'est qu'on en voit quand on est dans le coma._

Ce résonnement lui semblait très probable, suffira de le vérifier à présent.

- Écoute, lança enfin Pétrolia. Je ne sais pas ce qui va m'arriver, se passer avec moi – D'ailleurs, je crois que ça se passe actuellement - mais je peux t'assurer que je vais tout faire pour mettre un peu de bon dans la fin de cette histoire, pour pas qu'elle se finisse complètement mal. Ça, je te le promets.

Pendant quelques instants après avoir prononcés ces paroles, en sentant le corps toujours vacillant de Valence qui lui faisait penser à des convulsions, Pétrolia douta fort que tout pourrait un jour se finir positivement. C'était plutôt impossible dans ces circonstances nébuleuses. Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle le faire, quand elle et tout autour de soi était à la dérive?...

- On peut toujours croire que ça se produira, Dit-elle à haute voix.


	10. On n'échappe pas à son destin

**Chapitre ****09 : On n'échappe pas à son destin**

**- P0V Flavien -**

''_Si tu lis un jour ces lignes,_

_Toi, tu comprends la situation, moi aussi je devrais la comprendre. Cependant, je n'y arrive pas. En fait, ça ne se passe pas du tout comme je le voudrais. Je voudrais tant parvenir à rétablir dans l'ordre cette histoire, mais tout m'en empêche._

_Je sais pourquoi tu me maudis autant et moi aussi, je m'haïs en ce moment. Je ne peux même pas accepter la vérité en face, je me cherche tellement, je suis incapable de perdre les choses en main. Je ne sais vraiment plus ce qui m'arrive, c'est comme si je me reconnaissais plus._

_Donc, je veux changer les événements, je veux enfin accepter les faits tels qu'ils sont. C'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'on se reparle. C'est peut-être peine perdue de mon côté, j'ai conscience que tu éprouves de la haine à mon égard, mais moi, je me lance, j'essayai jusqu'au bout, je….''_

D'un geste enragé, je froissai en boule la lettre et la déposai dans ma poche, poussant un profond soupir d'abattement. Je lançai le crayon à l'autre bout de la pièce.

C'était fichu, il avait plus d'autres options, d'issues possible….

Je laissai tomber ma tête sur le matelas, l'enfonçant profondément, humant l'odeur de l'étoffe. Celui-ci devint promptement imbibé d'eau salée, toutefois je m'en préoccupai pas une seule seconde.

Je voulais voir la noirceur, la véritable souffrance de cet état douloureux duquel elle vivait. Je voulais seulement comprendre. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le mieux dans tout ça : ignorance ou compréhension?

Oh, mais quand même, je ne rêvais pas de l'impossible… je désirais simplement vivre comme avant.

Après tout, était-ce l'impossible? Car tout avait changé brusquement, plus rien ne saurais comme avant.

Et ça me ramenait encore à cette phrase, comme si c'était mon pire cauchemar.

''_Bien sûr que je le suis! Bien sûr que j'attends un bébé.''_

Je savais que c'était inutile de faire semblant de ne pas saisir plus longtemps, c'était vrai.

Mais mon problème à moi, c'était que j'étais incapable de l'accepter.

Pourquoi j'avais autant de mal à laisser tomber l'irréel pour admettre la réalité ? A savoir que ça l'était, vrai?...

Ces questions allaient-ils trouver réponses?

J'essayai d'être fort, mais entre nous deux, c'était elle qui l'était, forte. En fait, elle était beaucoup plus que moi. Elle commençait à remonter la pente quand moi, je n'y arrivais pas. Pourtant, je voulais resté debout, me tenir droit et invincible…. c'était à peine si j'y parvenais. Tout m'échappait, tout était trop compliqué pour moi, beaucoup trop compliqué.

J'enfonçai ma tête encore plus fortement en songeant sinistrement.

Il faut que je comprenne, il faut que je comprenne, il faut que je comprenne…

Mais j'arrivais à rien, c'était vain.

-Aidez-moi, aidez-moi à comprendre, Murmurais-je à quiconque aurait ou m'entendre d'une voix étranglée.

Pourtant, personne ne vint à mon secours….

Je restais donc comme cela, sanglotant, lové en position fœtale, les bras repliés autour de moi, tandis que le temps défilait à une vitesse de torture. Comme s'il s'était écoulé des heures avant qu'il se passe quoique ce soit.

Je redressai vivement la tête, manquant d'air frais, essayant de respirer normalement sans succès apparent. J'étouffai, je me sentais mal moralement et physiquement.

Cette voix… elle revenait…

Je me suis attrapé la tête comme pour que la douleur passe. Tout tournait autour de moi, j'avais le tournis, ma respiration devenant de plus en plus difficile.

Tue-le!... tue-le!... la fille ne peut rien... ne peut rien…. elle ne peut pas!... tue-le !… TUE-LE!...

Insoutenable.

Atroce.

Intolérable.

Je ne tenais plus le coup, je pouvais plus.

Je me sentis alors faire une chute et je sombrais dans le néant, douloureusement.

**- Fin du P0V -**

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Et alors? Demanda Valence, penchée au-dessus d'un bloc-notes dans lequel elle y griffonnait fébrilement.

- Alors quoi? S'hébétait Pétrolia

- Qu'est qui est arrivé à Brad après? Précisa-t-elle, en relevant la tête vers elle, la regardant fixement.

- Ben euh… il s'est réveillé quelques heures ap… après toi et pour tout te dire, il avait l'air aussi sonné que moi après une attaque.

Valence s'était soudainement remis à écrire, tournant une page de temps à l'autre, en marmonnant quelques paroles complètement Incompréhensives.

- Vraiment? Questionna Valence, ébahie.

- Ouais, mais je sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

- C'est bizarre… très bizarre…

Celle-ci poussa alors une petite exclamation de joie, qui fit tressaillir Pétrolia, en déchirant deux pages de son carnet en gribouillant quelque chose dessus.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé une partie de l'énigme, Annonça-t-elle, rayonnante.

Valence poussa la première feuille vers Pétrolia en demanda clairement :

- Ça te dit quelque chose?

Empoignant le morceau de papier, elle se canalisa toutes ses pensées pour interpréter ce qui y était inscrit.

**V. L. F. B. B. S. C. P. B. D. M.**

- Euh… c'est… c'est les initiales des membres d'équipage? Proposa Pétrolia, incertaine.

- Exactement. Assura Valence avec un large sourire. Et ça maintenant? Renchérit-elle en glissant alors le deuxième papier vers l'avant.

**B. D. M. C. P. B. S. F. B. V. L.**

Elle observa la feuille de papier, essayant de trouver dans sa mémoire quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

Qu'est que c'est lettres signifiait? Qu'est qu'elle voulait dire?...

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Une petite fille rousse à l'air innocent, un sourire radieux éclairant sa frimousse, observait son père à la carrure bâtie faire les cents pas devant elle, disant en alternance une série de lettres._

_- Pourquoi il faut que je saches ça, papa ?_

_- Écoute-moi bien, Pétrolia, Disait-il, la mine sinistre. Il faut que tu les apprennes simplement, c'est très important._

_- Pourquoi? Répéta la fillette, intriguée._

_L'homme s'arrêta net et vint se pencher à la hauteur de celle-ci,_

_- Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant, mais il faut que tu t'en _

_rappelles, tu comprends?_

_- Oui, Répondit la petite. Je vais les apprendre._

_- C'est bien ça, Sourit Sergai._

**oOoOoOoOo**

- C'est… c'est les mêmes lettres que l'autre. Par contre, elles sont inversées. Répondit Pétrolia, toujours concentré sur le papier dans ses mains. Et… c'est ce que j'ai dû apprendre par cœur plus jeune.

- Oui. Tu m'avais déjà dit ça, mais…

- J'ai jamais pu savoir pourquoi ni comment, mes parents ne voulaient jamais me répondre. Compléta-elle en laissant tomber la feuille sur la table.

- Ben, maintenant, on a une réponse plus ou moins lucide. Mais on

peut toujours essayer.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça nous aiderait à avoir la vérité.

Valence eut beau vouloir cacher ce sourire satisfait en voyant l'air niais de Pétrolia, elle n'y arrivait pas.

- Ce que tu peux être naïve, Pétrolia. Bon, regarde bien. (Elle montra le premier papier de son index) Ça démontre l'ordre croissant des agressions fait par toi et celui-ci (Puis le deuxième) l'ordre décroissant. Ce qui veut dire que tes parents t'ont faire apprendre, en occurrence, ces lettres, c'était un espèce d'avertissement. Ils savaient que les attaques allaient avoir lieu, sûrement qu'ils voulaient te faire part de ce danger que tu courrais.

- Comment pouvaient-ils savoir? Murmura-t-elle, le souffle court.

- Aucune idée, mais de toute évidence, c'est un peu comme si tu aurais pu éviter des attaques si tu avais compris avant. Mais bon, tu peux toujours empêcher celle-là (Elle montra les initiales de Bob).

- Mais de quelle manière je m'y prends pour faire ça?

- Je crois que… Commença Valence.

Un bruit de cognement contre un mur se fit entendre à leur gauche, puis quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge. D'un même geste, les deux filles tournèrent la tête, abasourdies de cette interruption si matinale, en la direction de la source du bruit. Bob, qui se tenait dans le cadre de porte, l'air troublé, marmonnant à voix basse :

- Euh… désolé de vous déranger, mais… le capitaine a besoin de toi, Valence.

- D'accord. Tu peux rester avec Pétrolia pendant ce temps-là?

L'étonnement et l'indignation passaient sur son visage en entendant ces paroles. Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de surveillance? Elle n'était pas folle à lier, tout de même, seulement dépressive et mélancolique.

Elle semblait avoir son plan, devina Pétrolia en la voyant lui adresser un petit sourire en coin. Malgré tout, elle ne se douta pas que ce plan allait tourner à la catastrophe.

- Bien sûr, Répondit Bob, imperturbable.

Valence hocha la tête et quitta alors la pièce et le centre de santé, Bob, lui, s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est qui ce passe? Demanda Pétrolia en se tournant vers lui.

- Ben en me réveillant, j'ai remarqué que Flavien était évanoui, et quand je suis revenu avec le capitaine pour avoir de l'aide, il avait disparu. Mais c'est bizarre, car il n'aurait pas pu se réveiller comme ça en si peu de temps.

Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pendant un instant un frisson lui traversant l'échine.

- Bob… Dit-elle, difficilement. Je peux te dire quelque chose… que je n'ai jamais dit à quelqu'un avant?

- Ouais, vas-y…

- Depuis quelques temps, je fais des drôles de rêves… et un de ceci… c'était comme… une espèce de vision… et dans ce rêve, bien, je vois… Flavien mourir… tué… tué par moi…

- Comment?

- Je sais pas, mais tu sais que je…

- Oui. Quand même, tu penses que ça peut arriver?

- 'Sais pas. J'veux pas… j'veux pas…

Elle ne savait pas comment finir cette phrase, elle ne voulait plus l'achever, peur de fondre en larmes.

- Écoute, tu m'a dit que tu savais la fin de cette histoire et…

- Une partie seulement, Rectifia Pétrolia, tracassée.

- O.K, debord, alors il faut simplement te dire que tu des morceaux de puzzle et tu peux en découvrir beaucoup plus…

- Oui, oui… tu as raison.

- Moi, par contre, en ce moment je sens vraiment que c'est fini pour moi.

Consternée, elle poussait une petite exclamation de terreur.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Je… je me sens mal… je pense que…

- Tu… je ne…

- Pétrolia, rends ta grossesse à terme, même s'il n'est pas à moi ce petit, et sois heureuse avec Brad, s'il te plait.

- Oui, mais comment sait-tu que je…

- Pourquoi tu seras autant avec lui sinon?

- Bob, je te jures que je voulais pas te…

- Je le sais très bien.

Il lui adressa un sourire radieux, qu'elle lui rendit sans hésiter.

Toutefois brusquement, il la plaqua violemment contre lui, de toutes ses forces, avec une poigne crispée, il la retenait.

- Qu'est qui a? Exacerba Pétrolia.

- Fermes les yeux, Dit Bob en guise de réponse, ayant un air vigilant sur le visage.

- Mais pourquoi? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Fais qu'est que je te dis. Et tu ne les ouvres que quand ça sera fini pour moi. Tu as compris?

Elle ne saisissait pas entièrement ce que Bob voulait dire, mais elle murmura tout de même cela :

- Oui, d'accord.

Obéissant dans la confusion la plus intolérable qu'elle n'ait jamais connu, un silence s'en suivi. Rien de plus compliqué pour la désarçonner une fois encore.

- Promets-moi que tu vivras jusqu'au bout, Pet, Dit enfin Bob, au bout d'un moment.

- Je survivrai, promis.

Elle se força à se concentrer sur cette pensée tandis que le seul bruit de la scène devint sitôt au ralenti pour elle. Sachant très bien que l'acte le plus terrorisant, qu'elle avait toujours pensé exécuter elle-même avec tout cela, inévitablement était en train de se produire.

_Vivre, vivre, je dois vivre… A tout prix…_

Le bruit d'une gâchette relâchée prestement…

_Rester en vie, quoi qu'il advienne…_

Un hurlement de supplice résonnant d'une manière brutale à ses oreilles, comprenant instantanément la situation…

_Il le faut, il le faut…_

Bob tomba à la reverse, lorsqu'elle essaya de bouger pour se retenir à lui, s'écroulant sur le sol….

_Ne pas mourir, ne pas mourir…_

Un rire cruel qui s'élevait…

_Je dois le faire, il ne faut pas que j'abandonne…_

Elle ouvrit alors les paupières, et à ce moment-là, Pétrolia crut que sa raison avait basculée. Et elle, qu'elle s'était jetée de haut, qu'elle tombait et elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais le sol, ne voyant pas qu'il s'approchait. Tandis qu'elle tombait une dernière fois. La fin approchait. Rien pouvant empêcher cette conclusion.

Elle s'effondra par terre, en larmes, sur le corps trépassé et couvert de rouge rubis de Bob, ne voulant pas accepter ce qu'elle voyait. S'en était trop pour elle. Trop d'émotions, trop de faits, trop peu de compréhension dans cette histoire…

_Ce n'était pas vrai, ça ne se pouvait pas… Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle du tout… non, c'est insensé…_

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pensait que c'était un canular, quand elle savait très bien que c'était invraisemblable. Elle sentait vraiment qu'elle allait devenir folle si ça continuait.

Et à cet instant, elle poussa une vocifération comme si elle espérait vainement qu'il allait se relever, toujours vivant et souriant, et qu'elle verrait que c'était qu'une simple illusion. Car elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle vivait.

- NOOOOOOON, BOOOOOB!

Son propre cri l'avait ramené à la sinistre réalité, devant l'évidence. Elle jeta alors au regard apeuré autour d'elle, sentant le sang chaud de Bob couler sur elle, les sanglots incessants s'intensifiant.

Elle se redressa, à quatre pattes, du corps de Bob, et découvrit avec répulsion et effroi son bourreau qui sévissait en ce cas.

Livide, son visage était fermé, ne reflétant aucune émotion visible, comme s'il était insensible à ce qui venait de se produire, il venait de commettre un meurtre et il ne semblait éprouver rien, pas de remords, pas de regrets. L'arme toujours pointé vers elle, il la fixait sans ciller, impassible.

- T… toi? Parvint à articuler Pétrolia.

Un sourire machiavélique passa sur sa figure, tandis qu'elle savait que cette antipathie n'était pas ce qu'il était dans sa relation avec elle normalement. C'était elle qui devait le haïr, pas le contraire.

- Moi, Rétorqua Flavien, d'un ton doucereux.

Une sensation de léthargie profonde, une sensation de froid fulgurant donnant place à l'engourdissement total, l'agrippa. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de tomber dans le néant, c'est le visage celui-ci, devant soudainement triomphant.


	11. Faut il croire au destin ?

**Chapitre 10 : Faut-il croire au destin ?**

**- POV Brad -**

Pour la troisième fois, je relu mes notes sur l'échantillon de sécrétion respiratoires, et encore une fois, elles me paraissaient tellement anormales. Malgré le traitement rigoureux, il avait des risques de complications possibles graves, il y avait des souches résistantes de la bacille Koch* aux médicaments commençait à se faire voir. Et pourtant, elle m'avait dit que elle avait fait comme il le fallait, scrupuleusement. La seule chose possible était l'oubli de prises, mais il n'en avait pas eu et dans ce cas, je ne comprenais pas la situation. Comment ça aurait pu se produire? Pourquoi ça n'avait pas fonctionné?

Accablé, je poussai un profond soupir de découragement, je me penchai vers le microscope, collant mon œil droit contre l'oculaire, pour vérifier si je me trompais. J'eus à peine le temps de commencer à vérifier mes observations qu'un bruit sonore provenant plus loin dans le laboratoire me fit violemment sursauter.

Prudemment, je me suis retourné et levé. Pas à pas, je vérifiai le contenu des étagères qui défilaient devant moi. J'étais sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit de verre que l'on déplace. J'en était certain. Mais il n'y avait personne ici. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais.

J'avançai de quelques mètres quand je remarquai enfin l'endroit précis d'où provenais le son. Il me manquait un erlenmeyer rempli d'un anesthésique local. Qui avait besoin d'un tel produit secrètement ?

Je saisis mon poignet gauche en un éclair, appuyant sur l'intercom #1.

- Capitaine, Murmurai-je, tout bas.

BIP…

- Oui?

- Je… je pense que il se…

J'ai arrêté de parler quand un autre bruit de verre avait retentit, un fracas cette fois, comme si l'on en brisait.

- Brad? Tout va bien?

Je ne répondis pas, tendant l'oreille. Un autre bruit semblable.

C'était comme si on voulait attirer mon attention

- Brad? Répéta la voix de Charles, Qu'est qui ce passe?

- Euh… je… il se passe que…

Encore un autre.

Je me suis figé un instant. Lentement, je me suis retourné. Et ensuite… le néant.

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne vous souveniez pas de ce que vous avez vu après que vous êtes retourné? Redemanda Charles qui se frottait sans cesse le nez.

- Pour la troisième fois, capitaine, non, je m'en souviens pas. Murmurai-je, lassé.

- C'est étrange ça. Commenta aussitôt une autre voix.

Je fermai les yeux, recroquevillé contre le comptoir le plus proche, me prenant quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la propriétaire de la voix, Valence, qui amorçait une conversation avec le capitaine.

Me concentrant sur la sensation de froideur sur mon front par le sac de glaçons, je me demandai sérieusement et avec confusion, ce qui se passait avec moi.

On aurait dit que j'étais en train de perdre la raison, au loin, je percevais des voix éloignées, inconnues….

_- Oh, j't'en prie, Vlad, c'est insensé, ça devient beaucoup trop exagéré! Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Disait la première voix, d'un ton rageur._

_- Ça va me servir à en faire un peu plus. Répondit calmement la deuxième voix, plus flûtée cette fois._

_- Te servir… se servir… franchement! Ça ne sert pas! C'est de la pure cruauté! Qu'est tu vas faire après? S'énerva la première._

_- Tu l'sais très bien, continuer cette vengeance._

_- Écoute, tu peux me faire souffrir autant que tu veux, ça je m'en fous. Mais que tu le fasses sur des personnes innocentes, là…_

_- Tu vois pas que je le fais sur toi, indirectement, Ironisa la deuxième._

_- Oui, c'est ma fille, mais je, peut-être, sauf que…, Bafouilla la première._

Je ne sus jamais ce que la deuxième voix répliqua. Tout s'arrêta soudainement. J'ai relevé la tête et l'écrasai contre le comptoir, essayant sans succès de me convaincre que je n'étais pas en train de devenir fou.

Les voix étaient différentes cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus rapprochées, qui me semblaient étrangement familières.

_- Qu'est qui a? Exaspéra une voix féminine._

_- Fermes les yeux, Dit une autre voix, masculine._

_- Mais pourquoi? S'ahurit-elle._

_- Fait qu'est que je te dis. Et tu ne les ouvres que quand ça sera fini pour moi. Tu as compris?_

_- Oui, d'accord. Répondit tout bas la première après un instant._

Ça me disait tellement quelque chose ces voix, mais quoi?...

_- Promets-moi que tu vivras jusqu'au bout, Pet, Dit la deuxième voix, après un moment de silence._

_- Je survivrai, promis._

Je l'ai! Je l'ai!... Bob et Pétrolia.

Et le capitaine qui avait envoyé Bob chercher Valence, il était sûrement resté avec elle. Il y avait cette idée de vie et de mort entre eux…

Je compris alors ce que j'avais vu en me retournant. Il m'avait fait voir, par un moyen que j'ignorais ces deux scènes. Et il m'a condamné à m'évanouir après.

Je me suis relevé péniblement, entendant encore les voix, qui devenaient de plus en plus lointaines. Elles m'affligeaient toujours. Valence et Charles, qui parlaient fébrilement de mon accident, quand je les interrompis :

- Il… il s'est passé quelque chose de g… grave, Parvenais-je à articuler.

**- Fin du POV -**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Horrible, trop horrible cette impression d'amorcer une dernière chute dans le gouffre sans fin de son existence. Affreux, si affreux ce mal être. Infinie, tellement infinie cette douleur, tranchante, acérée, déchirante…

Ignorance, incompréhension totale. C'était comme si tout lui échappait. Qu'est qui lui échappait exactement? Pétrolia n'en savait rien. Chose sûre, c'était qu'elle en avait connaissance de tout lui échappait. Était-ce une lacune que ses derniers souvenirs, si vagues, si embrouillés, qu'il lui manquait tellement d'éléments pour comprendre ce qui se passait réellement?

Souffrance dans son âme, dans sa chair, dans sa tête…

Sous ses paupières closes, du blanc, que du blanc, un blanc de neige, un blanc assommant, persistant. Depuis son réveil, elle ne voyait que ça.

- Ça va aller maintenant, tout va bien aller, t'inquiètes pas, Dit une voix cristalline, qui lui semblait pourtant si lointaine à ses oreilles. Je vais essayer d'arranger ça. Je ne te ferais pas de mal….

Arranger ça? Qu'est que ça voulait dire? Qu'aillait-il lui arriver?...

Encore une fois, elle refusa de s'interroger sur des choses dont elle ignorait les réponses. Valait mieux que ça se finisse qu'endurer autant. Et avec un peu de chance, elle s'apercevrait peut-être que tout n'était qu'une simple illusion.

Une douce, futile, chaleur s'installa donc en elle, chassant systématiquement cette douleur qui en devenait insupportable et cette violente fièvre, un regain d'énergie la prenant. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, elle croyait que tout était terminé. Sans que ça le soit totalement….

Il y avait toujours du blanc, du blanc partout, sa vision était blanche, purement blanche.

Elle cilla, agacée de cette couleur laiteuse.

Blanc, blanc, toujours et encore blanc.

Elle recommença une nouvelle fois, troublée par tant de déséquilibre.

Toujours, ce fichu blanc.

Avait-elle perdu la vision ou quoi? Était condamnée à voir cela pour le reste de ses jours?

Elle bascula alors sur le côté, dans le vide, vomissant tout ce qu'elle avait dans son estomac complètement révulsé, la bouche devenant pâteuse, emplie d'un goût désagréable entremêlé d'un goût ayant un air familier qu'elle connaissait tellement bien, écœurant, le goût du sang… Elle se redressa difficilement, son corps engourdi, retrouvant l'usage de la vue, sous une difficulté accrue de respirer normalement.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout l'endroit dans lequel elle avait pensé se réveiller. Or, ce lieu lui était totalement inconnu.

Un lit aux couleurs écarlates lui apparut plus nettement au-dessous d'elle, contre un mur, puis le décor d'une pièce qui s'avérait être une chambre sinistre, au décor négligé, ayant quasiment l'air d'un salon.

Et là, à la place de la flaque nauséabonde qui avait mystérieusement disparue, se tenait une petite fille d'une douzaine d'année, qui, à la grande surprise de Pétrolia, lui ressemblait étrangement à quelques exemptions près. C'était une rouquine à la silhouette frêle et aux cheveux lisses et soyeux, qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos, des yeux marron pétillants illuminaient un visage aux trains fins. Mais ce qui attira vraiment son attention, c'est qu'elle était d'une pâleur presque inquiétante, qu'il lui paraissait anormal d'avoir l'air d'être aussi en forme.

La fille rompit alors la première le profond silence installé entre les deux :

- Salut Pétrolia, Dit-elle, avec un sourire. Tu vas bien, maintenant?

**oOoOoOoOo**

**- P0V de Flavien -**

Comment faisais-je pour rester en vie comme ça? Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais sans défenses, désarmé, et je doutais fort d'être en état de pouvoir le faire, ni quoique ce soit d'autre à vrai dire. Surtout dans de telles conditions.

Comment faisais-je pour vivre avec ça? Ce poids sur ma conscience, sur mon cœur, m'apparaissais comme un obstacle, si lourd à porter, si pesant que je me sentais chanceler mentalement à cette répétitive pensée.

Le cliquetis des chaînes me rappela sitôt à l'ordre, me faisant réaliser que je ne le pouvais pas physiquement. Enfin, j'aurais chuté si ce n'était pas que j'étais attaché sur ce mur glacé dans l'obscurité la plus totale de ce cachot humide.

Oui, c'était trop pour moi. Même que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'arrivais à le supporter de cette façon, mais le supportais-je vraiment?...

En fait, plus mon esprit se remémorait sans relâche les derniers événements, plus je me sentais coupable. Le seul et unique responsable de ce chaos, ce chambardement. Je m'en voulais tellement, mais en revanche, j'ignorais carrément pourquoi n'avais-je pas vu plutôt que c'était moi le fautif. C'était pour cela que je l'avais réalisé trop tard, comme tout d'ailleurs. Cependant, je savais que ce n'était pas ma faute...

Je baissai alors la tête, les regrets m'attaquaient une énième fois dont je ne prenais plus la peine de compter, tentant vainement de détendre mes membres endoloris et engourdis par une trop longue immobilité. Bizarrement, je ne ressentais plus aucune souffrance face à ses nombreuses blessures grâce à cette lente et écrasante anesthésie de ses sens. Cette anesthésie qui permet l'indifférence de la douleur, même dans les actes les plus cruels et barbares, qui ne finissait pas par dégeler, s'en aller. Pour le moment, du moins.

J'aurais dû au moins m'en douter, de ne pas supposer que ces pertes de mémoires occasionnelles étaient dues au surmenage ou à l'instabilité mentale que je vivais…. peu importe les idioties que je m'étais mis naïvement en tête pour les justifier, c'est fini, c'est fait….

De toute façon, je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi j'avais réagi comme ça en l'apprenant, en comprenant enfin… même que j'étais pratiquement certain qu'ils étaient en train de se payer ma tête... Malgré leurs airs compatissant en me voyant sidéré et complètement abattu…

Quand j'avais vu la porte du cachot s'ouvrir, la lumière envahissant mon champ de vision, j'avais cru que ce calvaire était bientôt terminé, et ça au plus profond de moi. Et je le présumais toujours en fait. Excepté que la lumière pouvait aussi être synonyme de souffrance. Mais je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de voir de la clarté et non pas les ténèbres qui l'entouraient depuis des heures entiè ne savais plus exactement depuis quand j'étais dans cet endroit et aucune chance de pouvait lire l'heure dans cet état. J'étais peut-être là depuis plus longtemps que je le jugeais. J'avais complètement perdu toute notion du temps. Il aurait pu s'écouler des jours, des semaines, voire des mois, sans que je ne s'en rende compte. Le temps, ça n'existait plus pour moi.

Quand j'avais distingué leurs silhouettes sombres, j'eus un faible sourire sans trop savoir pourquoi. J'aurais été heureux de voir n'importe qui le sauver, ça aurait même été agréable de revoir Brad. J'étouffai un petit rire amer envers moi en pensant ça. Je ne comprenais pas encore pourquoi je pensais ceci, l'équipage du Romano Fafard devrait sûrement ignorer l'endroit où je me trouvais, et il était certainement impossible pour eux de me retrouver, quand moi-même ne savais pas où je me trouvais.

Puis, lorsque j'avais contemplé les visages de cette fillette – Salvianna, si je me souvenais bien – et de cet homme qu'il m'avait pris quels instants à identifier par la photo que j'avais vu trois ans plus tôt, j'avais tout de suite songé que j'étais en train de rêver, me préparant intérieurement à me réveiller en sursaut. Et ensuite, concevoir que ce n'était qu'un long et terrible cauchemar. Mais pas de réveil, pas de cauchemar, que des révélations, juste des révélations. Renversantes disons…

Je ne suis pas arrivé à y croire au début. Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi c'était moi et pas un autre? Oui, sûrement que personne n'aurait pu deviner que je… que je… que j'exécutais ces actes. Pourtant, cette haine qu'elle éprouvait envers moi persistait et il avait de quoi y avoir des doutes là-dessus et que ça apparaisse comme suspect. De toutes manières, moi-même je n'aurais jamais pu me relier avec ce qu'il arrivait…

Je n'avais jamais voulu lui causer un peu plus de tort. Et encore moins lui faire du mal. Pourtant, c'est ce que j'avais fait. Voire si c'était sous ma volonté. Du début à la fin.

Les larmes aux yeux, je me giflai mentalement. J'essayais tant bien que mal que refoulé ces larmes qui menaçaient de m'engloutir, soupirant brusquement. Il ne fallait pas que je laisse ma douleur se déverser. Je ne devais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, que je maudissais d'être le mien, d'être aussi horrible. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faiblir, je devais être fort. Il le fallait.

Ça ne me détruira pas moralement comme c'est parvenu à l'anéantir physiquement…. Ça ne me détruira pas… Ça ne me détruira pas…

Me répétant ceci, convaincu de pouvoir trouver un peu de courage en moi. Moi qui avais voulu comprendre sa détresse, j'étais servi à présent…

**- Fin du POV - **

**oOoOoOoOo**

L'ahurissement l'installa en elle, qui ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Pétrolia ne trouvait rien d'intelligent à dire. Elle se contenta que de fixer la petite fille,complètement reversée, la forçant à répéter sa question :

- Tu vas bien, maintenant?

- O… oui. Tu… tu sais co… comment je m'appelle? Finit par réagir Pétrolia.

- Bien sûr que je le sais. Qu'est que tu crois? Que je ne te connais pas? Que tu ne me connais pas?...

- Qu'est que… tu veux dire? Je… euh… on ne se connais pas!

La fille eut un sourire radieux en voyant l'expression encore plus stupéfaite de Pétrolia.

- Mais oui, on se connaît! Insista-t-elle, d'un ton enjoué. Tu ne sais vraiment pas?

Les yeux écarquillés, Pétrolia hocha la tête négativement. L'adolescente, toujours aussi amusée, les mains derrière le dos, se balançait sur place d'en avant en arrière.

- C'est peut-être à cause qu'on s'est vu que quelques minutes avant, n'est-ce pas?

De quoi parlait-elle? Elle avait l'impression de sombrer une autre fois à force de ne rien comprendre.

- Réfléchis, Pétrolia, c'est pourtant simple….

Son cerveau était pourtant en train de penser à pleine capacité, cherchant vainement dans sa mémoire, dans ses moindres souvenirs à quelqu'un qui ressemblait à cette jeune fille. Mais rien ne lui venait. Surtout quelqu'un qu'elle aurait vu que quelques minutes.

- Voyons, Pétrolia, Sourit la fille. C'est si facile au fond.

Facile, facile… Facile pour la petite, oui. Elle, nageant en pleine confusion, ça lui paraissait presque inconcevable.

- Et dire que tu comprends pas après tout, les malheurs et bouleversements, Dit-elle d'un ton rêveur.

Des malheurs? Bouleversements?... Vraiment, plus elle lui donnait d'indices, plus il lui semblait impossible de pouvoir l'identifier. Et elle pensait vraiment qu'elle serait capable de la reconnaître…

- Tu ne vois vraiment pas?

- Franchement, non… non, je vois pas.

La fille gloussa un instant, puis reprit soudainement son sérieux.

- Tu sais, tu me connais très bien, sauf que tu ne peux pas le saisir pour le moment.

- Alors… pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plutôt?

- Tu pouvais comprendre tout de même.

- Dis-moi-le, Marmonna Pétrolia, irritée.

Devant l'air las de Pétrolia, l'adolescente céda enfin :

- D'accord… d'accord…

Elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux rousse et l'entortilla sur son doigt et la tortilla, un sourire fendant son visage jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu es ma mère, Commença-t-elle.

Sa mère? Elle? Maman?... Instinctivement, Pétrolia posa sa main sur son ventre arrondi, comme frappé par la foudre.

- Et moi, je suis ta fille, Compléta-t-elle, rayonnante, amusée par la réaction de Pétrolia.

_Non, c'est impossible_, Pensa-t-elle, ébahie.

* * *

><p>* La bactérie responsable de la tuberculose<p> 


	12. La vérité est parfois plus qu'invrai

**Chapitre 11 : La vérité est parfois plus qu'invraisemblable **

Le souffle coupé, elle vérifia une deuxième, puis une troisième fois, pour avoir la certitude totale d'encore porter cette petite vie en elle. La conviction d'un simple esprit dérangé par un déluge émotionnel. Avoir la preuve d'une hallucination particulièrement improbable. Que tout n'était rien de plus que le travail de son subconscient. Que tout dépassait les limites de l'étonnant. Rien de plus…

Mais l'image de la petite fille, SA fille, devant elle, effaçait toute trace de l'hypothèse de cette vision. Elle y croyait. Oubliant ces faibles et dérisoires efforts de se convaincre de la fausseté qu'elle observait fixement, Pétrolia s'évadait dans cela…

Elle ne savait pas si c'était un piège ou quelque chose de dangereux. Rien ne lui importait. Si elle devait en souffrir, elle voulait le faire inconsciente et en paix. Elle savait parfaitement cette douleur était beaucoup moins déplaisante que toutes les autres réunies, parce que l'on ne la sentait pas entièrement, comme si on l'ignorait dans ces moments, on pouvait la contrôler à sa guise. Et elle l'avait déjà au combien connue.

Pourtant, pas question de se laisser charmer totalement.

Reste sur tes gardes, Fit la voix hautaine de sa conscience.

La situation présente lui empêchait néanmoins de se concentrer sur cette pensée, tout la déstabilisait. Peu importe ce qui allait arriver, tout serait aussi inexplicable, compliqué. L'esprit en tumulte, elle savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ni ce qui lui est arrivé, ni pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cet endroit mystérieux, ni de ce qui se passait. Il y avait nombreuses raisons de devenir méfiant. Pourquoi elle n'y arrivait pas?

_Se douter… se douter de quelque chose… n'importe quoi… _

_C'est quand même pas si difficile de remonter à la surface, dans le monde réel. Le monde RÉEL… _

Elle réalisa enfin. Devant cet affrontement de regard, perdu d'avance, prunelles contre prunelles, incapables de s'arracher de l'autre, qu'elle s'en faisait pour rien, qu'elle s'en fichait un peu de ce jeu du doute

- Ça… ça ne se peut pas. Finit par dire Pétrolia, déroutée. C'est une erreur.

- Oh non, il n'a pas d'erreur. Il n'en a jamais eu.

- Je veux dire que… je suis toujours enceinte, c'est irréel que tu puisses…

- Être devant toi à ce moment? Acheva la petite fille. Bien sûr que c'est possible.

- N… non! C'est sûr que c'est pas vrai du tout!

- Tu devrais croire ce que tu vois, Pétrolia. Ça t'éviterais d'être trop mêler. Conseilla-t-elle, d'un ton assuré, garantissant.

Stupéfaite au plus haut point, ces paroles se répétaient sans arrêt dans sa tête, comme si elle voulait le faire réellement. Être encore plus mêler.

Qu'est qui lui arrivait, à la fin? D'habitude dans ces cas-là, on devient méfiant, pas complètement sotte, troublée par l'insolite et l'ignorance des faits. Remonter à la surface lui était aussi difficile? Immerger de l'eau était si inaccessible?

Elle devait se permettre de changer d'attitude. Elle ne devait pas y croire…

- Donne-toi pas cette peine. Tout est absolument normal. Toi et moi, du moins.

Un sursaut l'attaqua violemment qui la fit quitter ses lourdes pensées.

- Je… Je… Je…, Parvit à balbutier Pétrolia, assimilant enfin l'énigmatique qui planait.

- Ça va aller, Rassura la petite de sa voix fluette. J'ne te ferais rien de méchant, j'y suis pour rien, moi.

- Je… je sais. Compléta-t-elle.

- Tout le reste des choses est en train de devenir diabolique. Il faut que tu sois encore plus forte, Pétrolia.

- J'arrive même plus à me démêler dans tout ça. Mais je le serai. Acquiesça celle-ci, reprenant son sang-froid.

Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant et dit, toujours avec son air joyeux :

- Tu sais, il y a tant de choses que je voudrais savoir de toi.

- Moi aussi, Souffla Pétrolia, la voix rauque.

- Je me demande tellement pourquoi tu penses que c'est moi qui vais te tuer.

- J'ai… j'ai jamais pensé une telle chose, S'étonna-t-elle, en baissant le regard pour vérifier si elle disait vrai.

- Bien peut-être que oui, mais tu le _penseras_. Simplement que j'ai toujours confiance, j'aurais toujours confiance. Tu verras que je…

Elle s'interrompit alors, l'observant, intriguée par ce qui lui arrivait. Son image disparaissait progressivement, devenant de plus en plus nébuleuse, les couleurs se mélangeaient entre elles, devant un ensemble d'étincelles flottantes, vaporeuses. Un arc-en-ciel se mélangeait lui-même, virevoltant de tout sens, les coloris devenant pâles.

- Attends! Je…

_Allez, il faut que j'sache, je ne peux plus attendre. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment la réalité que je vis!_

- Comment j'vais t'appeler? Lança soudainement Pétrolia, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Stella, Murmura-t-elle, pratiquement imperceptible

Plus rien… le vide devant elle…

Elle étouffa difficilement une petite exclamation d'étonnement, la main posée sur son ventre, médusée. Était-elle en train de devenir démente ou quoi? Perdait-elle encore la raison?

- Je suis désolée, je pouvais plus tenir. Et bien sûr que non, t'es pas folle. Dit une autre voix, cristalline cette fois.

La propriétaire de la voix, qu'elle avait déjà entendu en se réveillant, apparaissant de nulle part, pour s'asseoir à ses cotes. Il s'agissait d'une jeune adolescente, aux cheveux lustrés teintés noirs coupés court, habillée de couleurs sombres, le teint blafard, les traits tirés, qui semblait apparemment épuisée.

- Qu'est… qu'est que ça veut dire _''Je pouvais plus tenir''_? Demande timidement Pétrolia.

- Oh, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. C'est moi qui t'ai fait voir ça, Répondit la fille, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

- Hein? C'est impossible que…

- Ça l'ait. Assura-t-elle.

Retombant mollement contre les oreillers, elle eut la brève impression de manque d'air à force de vouloir remonter à la surface sans y arriver. Un être invisible lui enfonçait la tête dans l'eau sans cesse et ça ne lui permettait que de se noyer dans l'insolite. Et elle qui ne savait pas nager…

A quand une bouée de sauvetage pour l'esprit?

- Alors, je ne comprends pas, Commenta Pétrolia, désarçonnée.

- C'est compréhensif. Sauf que je ne sais pas si je suis la meilleure personne pour te raconter cette histoire.

- Aucune importance.

- Qu'est que tu veux savoir?

- Pourquoi tu… je veux dire pourquoi cette… vision?

D'un air accablé, l'adolescente baissa la tête en susurrant :

- Le seul moyen d'éviter que ça se produise. Il peut le faire beaucoup plus de fois, maintenant que tu es près de lui. Sans intermédiaire de qui que ce soit.

- Hein ? Quoi?

- L'état de possession est seulement évitable quand on est à un certain point heureux, tu comprends? Expliqua plus clairement la jeune fille, la respiration bruyante. Et comme la tristesse ou tout ce qui se rattache à ça est vraiment vulnérable, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas aggraver les choses en lui donnant le pouvoir de le faire. Et ça parce que tu voudrais…

- Voir ma fille avant ma mort, Compléta Pétrolia, dans un murmure.

Désemparée, elle ajouta :

- Tu sais ça? Mais comment?

- Je sais beaucoup plus de choses sur toi que tu ne le penses. Répliqua-t-elle, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Puis je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça, il fallait que j'intervienne. Même si on a un lien très fort, c'était vraiment dur. J'essayais de te réveiller, depuis tout à l'heure.

- Notre lien? S'étonna Pétrolia. Tu ne pourrais pas être plus claire?

- C'est plus difficile dans les circonstances. Mais je vais te montrer.

Elle ferma les yeux et pendant un instant, il ne se passa absolument rien. Enfin, c'est ce que cru Pétrolia. Puis, elle sentit s'installer en elle une sensation de douce chaleur, ensuite une autre s'apparentant à une curieuse légèreté dans tous ces moindres mouvements. Toutefois, cela ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes avant que tout revienne à la normale, lorsque la fille claqua des doigts, cillant.

- Tu vois? Quand on a un certain lien avec quelqu'un, il devient plus facile de pénétrer son esprit. Mais quand c'est une connaissance éloignée ou un étranger, ça devient plus ardu de le faire. Pour moi, c'est énormément facile puisque que je suis ta demi-sœur.

_Wooohooo! Un instant! _

_J'ai bien entendu? _

_Demi-sœur? _

La situation pris alors une tournure passablement insensée pour Pétrolia. La stupeur la clouait littéralement sur place.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Mes parents sont… morts… depuis longtemps… et… tu es beaucoup plus jeune que moi, Bafouilla celle-ci, ahurie.

La fille éclata ainsi de rire, s'en étranglant presque, comme si c'était pour elle la plaisanterie de l'année. Sauf qu'il n'avait absolument rien de drôle dans ce que Pétrolia avait dit…

- Arrête! Qu'est qui te prend? S'indigna-t-elle, renfrognée.

- C'est ce que tu penses!...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, sous air grave de Pétrolia, et ajouta en toussotant :

- Tu ignores beaucoup de choses, ma pauvre Pétrolia.

- Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as cette attitude !. Rétorqua-t-elle en fonçant les sourcils. Ils sont morts quand j'avais 15 ans et toi, toi… tu dois bien en avoir…

- Tout juste treize ans. Compléta la fille, rieuse.

- Bon, écoute,…

Elle allait prononcer son nom, mais elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Par chance, elle vint à son secours.

- Salvianna.

- … Salvianna, on a 14 ans* de différence, ça me parait totalement faux de penser qu'on a un quelconque lien de sang ou de paren…

- Tu veux des preuves? Hein? Dit-elle, sèchement, en perdant soudainement son air radieux.

- Euh… je… enfin…

Sans attendre que Pétrolia ait pu compléter une seule phrase, elle s'exclama :

- En veux-tu, en v'la !

Elle plaqua sa main contre le front de Pétrolia, sans prévenir. Puis, tout devenu flou…

**oOoOoOoOo**

_-Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu ne peux pas! S'emporta une voix avec fureur. Qu'est qui te prend? Franchement, Odile, ressaisis-toi!_

_- S'il te plait, essayes de comprendre, c'est déjà assez éprouvant comme ça, Implora une autre, sanglotante. _

_- Justement ! Ça le sera encore plus, si tu le fais! _

L'obscurité de la petite pièce était seulement dissipée par la faible lueur d'une lampe. Dans cette noirceur qui occupaient leurs vies respectives, une femme et un homme se confrontaient, se disputant l'avenir d'un être.

_Odile le dévisagea faire les cents pas devant elle et crut y lire une expression fugitive de désespoir, faiblesse face à ce qu'il vivait. Une faiblesse qui ressortait d'une manière étrange dans le ton de sa voix :_

_- Tu sais très bien que ce sera pire, soupira-t-il, s'obligeant à retrouver son calme. _

_- Je t'ai dit que je vais garder cet enfant, même si tu t'y opposes, Sergai. Rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton assuré. _

_Il s'arrêta à ce moment précis d'arpenter la pièce en tournant la tête vers elle. _

_- Ce n'est pas que je m'y oppose, c'est que en le gardant, tu lui donnes ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Que vous soyez ensemble, unis… Expliqua Sergai, d'un ton crispé. _

_Elle voyait très bien qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son sang-froid devant la situation, qu'il voulait la raisonner, mais il était sur le point de craquer, et il lui semblait qu'il valait la peine de ne pas s'aventurer sur un terrain risqué, miné. Sur lequel un pas de travers était fatal, tout explosait à la figure. _

_- Non… c'est pas ça, Murmura-t-elle, prudemment. _

_Odile se rendit ainsi compte de sa gaffe, que même le chemin opposé était lui aussi très périlleux. Elle éprouvait assez d'empathie envers lui, elle le connaissait par coeur... _

_- Tu vois donc pas ce qu'il te fait subir ou quoi? S'écria-t-il, en montant le ton. _

_- J't'en prie, Sergai, Gémit-elle, dissuadée de pouvoir faire valoir ses raisons. _

_- IL TE VIOLE ! TU T'EN RENDS DONC PAS COMPTE? Je croyais qu'après tout ce que tu as vécus, que tu seras plus raisonnable que ça! _

_Et elle n'avait pas tort… _

_- C'est toi qui ne te rends pas compte de la situation de ce bébé. Répondit Odile, restante assez calme devant les paroles de son mari. _

_- Qu'est que tu racontes?_

_- Je n'ai pas à te rappeler la position de Vladimir, j'espère… _

_Après un moment, il répondit, sans saisir :_

_- Ben sûr que non et puis? _

_- Et tu crois que je suis normale? Demanda-t-elle, impassible._

_- Mais oui… Pourquoi? De quoi tu parles, Odile? _

_- C'est que cet enfant ne sera pas normal avec un père comme Vlad. _

_- Dans le sens de… Commença Sergai. _

_- … Il ne m'a pas fait subir tout ça pour rien, quand il aurait très bien pu le faire quand on était plus jeune. _

_Et sous un air grave et maussade, elle ajouta :_

_- Il n'y a que deux possibilités dans cette histoire, soit que cet enfant va l'aider à ruiner la vie de Pétrolia à un rien quand tout va commencer ou au contraire, il va nous aider... Parce que Vladimir sait très bien ce que représente ce gamin et son anormalité. Et comme personne n'est assez irréfléchi pour coopérer dans une telle chose, je veux qu'il voit le jour… Tu comprends maintenant?_

_Consterné, Sergai hocha positivement la tête. _

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Elle ne ressentait plus la peur, la répugnance s'était évaporé depuis le temps. La douleur lui faisait seulement serrer les dents, voilà longtemps qu'elle essayait de la mettre de côté. Mais ce tourment entravait constamment le moindre de ses mouvements. Tant bien que mal, elle voulait restée absente de ce supplice répétitif, pour ne plus jamais éprouver son intensité. _

_Ce n'était pas de l'habitude, toutefois, c'était seulement la perspective d'échapper un jour ou l'autre de ce martyre qui lui donnait la force de résister. De se garder en vie. _

_Elle avait toujours cru contrôler cela, resté imperturbable, intouchable moralement. Pourtant cette fois-ci, cette fois-ci, toutes ses forces semblaient l'avoir abandonnée. Son corps refusait ses désespérés débattements faibles, incapable de repousser les mains avides qui la touchaient. Presque incapable de bouger. _

_Elle le voyait au-dessus d'elle, la dominant complètement, abusant de ce sentiment de puissance malsaine contre elle, et ça la terrassait. Il souriait en observant sa victime complètement sans défense. Ce qui donnait raison à Odile, dégoûtée, de penser qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre lui. Qu'elle n'était qu'une loque pour Vladimir._

_Indifférent aux larmes qui coulaient sur les joues, sans connaître le tort qu'il lui causait, l'ignorant même, il semblait - comme généralement - prendre goût aux coups de boutoir et le contact gluant du sang qu'elle perdait, ravi par la soumission involontaire d'Odile. _

_- Calme-toi… calme-toi… je t'en prie… calme-toi… _

_- COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME! Comment veux-tu, dis-moi! _

_- Pité … laisse-moi t'expliquer… arrête!... tu ne sais pas tout… Vlad…, Tenta-t-elle, _

_Il la frappa sauvagement au visage, déchaîné. _

_- Il n'a rien à expliquer. _

_L'attrapant par les épaules, il la força à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. A ce moment, Odile tourna la tête d'un autre côté, accablée, exténuée. Incapable d'en faire autrement. Ça ne menait peut-être pas à grand-chose, excepté qu'un fugace espoir traversait son cœur. Elle voulait se donner le courage nécessaire pour le défier comme elle le pourrait. _

_- Regarde-moi! _

_Le barrage tiendra… le barrage tiendra… il ne s'écroulera pas… il ne tombera pas… _

_- Quand je veux que tu me regardes, TU ME REGARDES! _

_Elle gardait ses dernières forces pour lui tenir tête et elle en avait bien besoin, tandis qu'il tentait d'obliger Odile à obéir. _

_Mais le barrage fut détruit, le courant tumultueux emportant les débris avec force au loin. _

_Il l'attrapa et la plaqua contre le mur, son crâne entrant violemment en contact contre celui-ci. La douleur et le sang lui battait aux tempes, bourdonnait dans son cerveau. Elle se sentit presque sur le point de défaillir. Il utilisa même une autre arme pour la faire souffrir. Profitant de sa position injurieuse, il exhiba un sourire méprisable devant le regard humide d'Odile qui, sans le vouloir, le fixait. _

_- J'espère que j'ai été clair?_

_Elle n'avait même plus le goût d'approuver son écœurement, quoi qu'il fasse. _

_- C'est lui, han? C'est ENCORE lui? _

_Odile ne dit rien, trop apeurée, trop horrifiée pour le faire, essayant inutilement de chasser la douleur de son corps brisé, mutilé. _

_- RÉPONDS-MOI! _

_Elle ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût, lui, il devenait de plus en plus violent. _

_- JE T'AI DIS DE ME RÉPONDRE! Cria-t-il, sur un point imminent de sa fureur._

_- N… non! Larmoya-t-elle, finalement. _

_Elle poussa alors un hurlement particulièrement effrayant, à faire glacer le sang, au comble du martyre, ne tenant plus le coup. _

_- Je t'en supplie… arrête… _

_- Si tu me mens…, Menaça-t-il, avec une rage sans bornes. _

_- Je… je ne te mens… p… pas! S'il te plait… _

_La douleur se stoppa quelques peu, mais le regard toujours noir de Vladimir lui inspirait le pire…. _

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Une fillette brunette, en pleurs, qui subissait le même sort exécrable que sa mère. Implorant, suppliant, se débattant inutilement, dans de ultimes efforts. Hors, ses lamentations étaient oubliées et elle se faisait maîtriser par plus fort que soi… _

_Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'une petite fille à la vie atroce et particulière, le désespoir qui était un de ses amis de longue date. La gorge serrée, elle entreprit de se teindre les cheveux…_

_Pour ne plus voir ce qu'elle était…_

_Cette force en elle, elle devait la contrôler, sinon, ce serait le chaos, mais pour l'instant, l'incapacité l'habitait… _

_Le sang qui s'étendait sur elle, lui disait, en croisant le regard de son bourreau, que tout n'était que chaos malgré tout. Que tout s'anéantissait…_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Salvianna retira enfin sa main. Pétrolia, étourdie, sa colère disparue, demanda :

- Ça te suffit?

- Oui, je… je crois…

- Tu sais, moi aussi, je suis un accident, peut-être plus une erreur mais bon… Dit-elle en montrant d'une signe de tête le ventre de Pétrolia.

Un accident… Elle avait totalement raison…

- Ce que tu m'as montré, c'est que ma – euh, nôtre – mère t'as eu de ce…

- …. Vladimir…

- … et que tu es née de cette haine?

- Exactement. Certifia-t-elle. Tu commences à comprendre, Pétrolia.

- Alors on est où, ici?

- Sur Némésis. Une planète indéfinie.

- Une quoi?

- C'est le nom qu'on donne aux planètes qui sont indécelable par les radars ou autre appareils de détection.

- Donc, personne ne peut les retrouver? Commenta Pétrolia.

- Ouais, c'est en plein ça. Et ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. Ici, ça ressemble beaucoup à…

- L'enfer, Compléta une voix derrière les deux.

Cette fois, elle crut véritablement manqué d'air quand elle retourna la tête. Blêmissant, elle savait que tout allait de travers, à contre-courant...

Pétrolia ne comprenait plus rien, elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même, sans savoir comment le reprendre. Quoi dire? Quoi faire? Quoi penser? Surtout, quoi ressentir?

Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient aussi incompréhensibles? Elles frôlaient même l'inimaginable. Tout lui paraissait sans sens.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda la petite voix claironnante de Salvianna, lointaine à ses oreilles.

Néanmoins, elle semblait beaucoup trop absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait pour pouvoir lui assurer calmement que tout allait bien.

Son père… devant elle…

Son père !

Salvianna avait raison sur ce point, beaucoup de choses lui étaient inconnues. Une série de pensées se répétaient ainsi en boucle dans son esprit, hormis qu'elles ne voulaient rien, sans but, imbéciles. Elle en fut assaillit de toute part jusqu'à ce que…

Son étonnement, qui resté bloqué dans sa gorge, se déroba, se déboucha en une seule phrase, sous l'effet de l'émoi :

- ' Y a quelqu'un qui veut bien me dire ce qui se passe!

Elle dévisagea successivement les autres, découragée par tant de choses autant intrigantes.

- T'affole pas, c'est juste que…, Commença Salvianna.

- QUE TOUT LE MONDE SAUF MOI SAIT CE QUI M'ARRIVE DEPUIS DES MOIS*! Fulmina-elle, d'un ton tonitruant.

Sur ces paroles, elle sentit le revers d'une main entrer brutalement en contact avec sa joue. Pétrifié, elle cilla.

- C'est pour ça qu'on ne t'a rien dit! Parce que si tu l'aurais su, tout aurait été encore plus pire ! Riposta Sergai, d'un ton sévère.

Elle tourna le regard vers Salvianna qui l'observait elle aussi, d'un air détaché, validant cette intervention par un léger hochement de tête. Et en revenant à son père, elle marmonna, contrariée :

- Mais vous le saviez.

- C'est pour ça qu'on a voulu te donner un indice pour que tu le découvres toi-même au moment venu. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on pouvait te laisser dans une telle situation sans rien faire.

- Le moment venu? Répéta-t-elle, lentement, l'ignorance dans la voix. C'est quoi le moment venu?

- Cette vengeance.

Il se tira une chaise devant le lit où deux filles étaient assises d'un geste las et renchérit :

- Sa vengeance.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser sortir une sorte exclamation d'incapacité de comprendre.

Une vengeance? Qui lui en voudrait autant?

- Je sais que ça peut être frustrant et sûrement très déroutant – Ok, carrément déroutant, Rectifia-t-il en la voyant lui lancer un regard confus - pour toi, Pétrolia, et même après ce que tu vas entendre, puisque des personnes irresponsables de ce qui se passe y sont mêlées. Mais dis-toi que ce n'est pas ta faute, aucune personne en fait. Juste lui. Seulement lui.

Elle acquiesça, incapable de dire si c'était la curiosité, l'appréhension ou l'excitation prenait le dessus en elle et quels sentiments capitulaient.

- Bon, première des choses, c'est que je ne suis pas enfant unique comme tu le pensais, comme je t'ai dit. En fait, j'avais… ou plutôt j'ai un frère nommé Vladimir. Pourquoi je parle au passé? Tu verras – C'était quelqu'un de très troublé, assez renfermé et méconnu des autres. A l'époque, on était de jeunes vingtaines follement amoureux de la même personne ; ta mère. Je la connaissais depuis longtemps, lui beaucoup moins que moi, et surtout j'étais en couple avec Odile. Je crois que tu as une certaine expérience avec les triangles amoureux, pas vrai?

- J'ai plutôt une maîtrise complète dans ce domaine, Précisa Pétrolia,

le teint rosi, mal assurée.

- Tu vas mieux comprendre de cette façon, Continua-t-il. Donc, Odile ne voulait pas rien savoir de lui, mais il continuait d'être dans ses jambes… et il le réalisait bien... Il était toujours en furie devant nous, et extrêmement jaloux. Une jalousie maladive, si tu veux mon avis. Or les choses ont vraiment dégénérées. Un printemps, lorsque tes grands-parents étaient en vacances et que moi, j'étais très rarement à la maison à cause de la relation insupportable qui s'était tissé entre moi et Vlad, il s'est suicidé. Sauf qu'il avait décidé de se venger.

- Qu'est que tu veux dire. Il est mort, il n'aurait pas pu.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé au début, Révéla-t-il. En fait, on ne connaît suffisamment pas le royaume des morts pour savoir ce qui s'y passe. Il est partit trop brusquement et trop en colère pour y rester…

- Qu'est qui est arrivé, alors?

- Il est devenu un esprit frappeur.

- Et sa vengeance?

- Avec cette position, il pouvait amplement l'exécuter. Expliqua Sergai. Et elle constituait à vouloir te donner le même genre de vie infernale qu'il a eu.

Complètement indignée, Pétrolia s'écria :

- Je lui ai rien fais, moi! Pourquoi il m'en voudrait?

- Je sais, je sais, Dit-il, compatissant. Simplement, rends-toi à l'évidence. Tu es née d'une union qu'il maudissait par-dessus tout, puisqu'il aurait voulu que ce soit lui le père... Il a toujours été très différent des autres de cette manière...

Et si c'était lui qu'elle avait déjà vu dans un de ses rêves étranges? Lui qu'elle avait presque pris pour son père ? Elle avait pensé une chose absolument idiote à ce moment en l'observant : _''mais on dirait qu'il est… mort…''… Elle prenait du sens maintenant…_

- Alors, il m'a forcée, sous ma volonté à… à agresser les membres d'équipage pour détruire ma vie? Résuma-t-elle, comprenant peu à peu.

- Premièrement, qu'est qui te dit qu'il s'est pris de cette manière? Ensuite, comment il aurait pu la détruire au complet de cette manière?

La compréhension retomba d'un coup.

- Hein!

- Pétrolia, tu ne t'as jamais demandé, questionner à savoir pourquoi tout ça t'arrivait en même temps?

- Ben oui. Qu'est que ça à voir avec ça?

- Qu'est que ça à voir? Tout… tout… C'est qu'il n'a pas choisi n'importe quel moment insignifiant de ta vie. Il a attendu que tu sois assez vulnérable physiologiquement et physiquement pour se faciliter la tâche et t'ajouter des malheurs supplémentaires. A la fin, tu aurais eté totalement anéantie.

- Pourquoi il ne se serait pas pris comme ça? Demanda-t-elle, saisie.

- La possession est impossible quand deux personnes sont considérablement éloignées l'une de l'autre. Il faut donc quelqu'un pour assurer la possession, qui soit proche de la personne contrôlée. Dans le fond, c'est simplement mental pour cette personne de transition, excepté lorsqu'on veut aussi la posséder ou en faire une victime quelconque*.

- Donc, quelqu'un proche de moi était aussi dans ma situation? Commenta Pétrolia.

- Bien sûr.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire en coin et rajouta :

- Est-ce que tu sais qui n'aurait pas paru suspect à tes yeux? Qui le faisait, inconsciemment, comme toi? Sans que tu t'en aperçoives? Sais-tu?

Le souvenir inopportun et ignoble, d'elle, ensanglantée, en larmes, le corps pesé contre un autre sans vie, lui revenu immédiatement en tête. Et quand s'était redressé, elle l'avait observé, terrifiée…

- Oui. Murmura Pétrolia. C'est… c'est Flavien.

D'un air lugubre, elle réalisait qu'elle se sentait meurtrie, trahie, sans l'être réellement.

- Tu sais, cette haine que tu as envers lui, ça aidait juste à camoufler encore plus la situation.

Non… ce n'est pas de la haine.

Pétrolia réalisa aussi cela à ces paroles.

Elle aurait beau essayé de vraiment le détester, au fond, elle ne le pourrait jamais. Elle s'était mise en tête qu'elle le détestait. Elle s'était maintes fois convaincue d'une aversion grandissante. Et pendant tout ce temps, c'était l'inverse en elle. Elle n'avait jamais voulu l'accepter, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait cherché à se cacher cette vérité.

Il n'avait peut-être pas compris ce qu'elle vivait… Pourtant, il avait osé s'intéresser à elle quand il avait été confronté à cette fausse haine qu'elle laissait ressortir, qu'elle laissait paraître. Il ne s'était pas complètement fiché d'elle, après tout… Et pendant tout ce temps, elle se mentait….

C'était seulement elle la fautive dans tout ça… La rage au cœur, la sombre haine était pour soi. Elle était devenue son propre bourreau. Elle se détruisait elle-même. Pétrolia se sentit si honteuse, ne le supportant pas. Et plus personne ne supportait de voir ça, cette image de cette jeune femme troublée, minant son moral en solitaire.

Elle s'était vraiment trompé d'ennemi*…

- Je… je le déteste pas. Dit enfin Pétrolia, avouant ses torts. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. Euh… qu'est qui lui arrivait quand j'attaquais les gens?

- Pratiquement comme toi, en pire.

- En pire? Tu veux qu'il y a pire?

- Oh, oui. Il n'avait que la voix de Vlad qui le forçait à passer à l'acte, intérieurement combiné avec la douleur que les victimes ont. C'était vraiment difficile de pouvoir résister, sans aucune possibilité de révolte. Pour lui, c'était que le contrôle total.

- C'est quoi la douleur? Interrogea-t-elle, en se grattant la tête, l'air interdit.

- Avant, elles ont toujours un certain malaise en eux, Expliqua Salvianna, qui était resté silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure. Tu ressens la tienne d'abord… Et celles des autres apparaissaient, c'est une douleur affreuse aux tempes, c'est comme un signal… Le signal qu'il a le parfait partage de ton esprit et qu'il peut les massacrer, car elles deviennent beaucoup trop faibles pour se défendre efficacement.

- Et la sensation de froid que j'avais?

- A cause de lui, quand on est contact avec un esprit, on a toujours cette impression. Expliqua-t-elle. Surtout ce type, là.

- Et toi, c'est de la chaleur?

Salvianna lui sourit et dit :

- T'as tout compris.

- Et pourquoi je me souvenais de rien après que les attaques se soient produites?

- Ça? C'est moi.

- Toi? Mais je croyais que…

- Oui, oui. C'est le même procédé. En fait, je t'ai pas mal aidé dans tout ça! Je pense que tu n'aurais pas voulu savoir ce que tu as fait à tes amis?

- Euh… non, pas vraiment.

Et troublée, Pétrolia rajouta :

- Qu'est tu as fait d'autre?

- Plein de petites choses, Répondit Salvianna en haussant les épaules d'un geste timide. Comme par exemple, j'ai essayé de minimiser les impacts sur les victimes, sinon certaines seraient déjà mortes… Et je leurs ait fait voir la situation, ce qui leurs arrivaient, que toi et Flavien étaient maîtrisés…

Elle le savait depuis longtemps qu'elles ne la haïssaient pas…

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt qu'elles savaient tout ?

- ...pour pas qu'ils t'en veulent inutilement. Sinon, ça aurait tout compliqué pour rien.

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose?

D'un même signe de tête, ils acceptaient.

- Qu'est qui est arrivé pour que toi et maman vous m'ayez abandonné? Dit-elle, à l'adresse de son père.

- Elle pensait que tu étais mort, Expliqua Salvianna en pouffant subtilement de rire.

Il lui semblait qu'il avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette phrase sans pouvoir le percevoir pour autant.

- C'est que cette année-là, il devenu menaçant, beaucoup plus puissant, puisqu'il utilisait les pouvoirs de possession à la perfection. Ils nous semblaient beaucoup plus prudents de rester près de lui pour mieux de te surveiller et le surveiller. Il était vivant en ne l'étant pas réellement. Sauf qu'il a aussi commencé à violer ta mère, elle a toujours compris pourquoi… et quand Salvia est venu au monde, il l'a tué…

AH! Elle avait vu juste. Il avait vraiment quelque chose d'étran…

- …Il l'a tué? S'exclama alors Pétrolia, la gorgée serrée.

- Oui, Répondit Sergai en hochant la tête.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle, un sentiment curieux s'emparant de son corps ; l'amertume envers elle mélangé au chagrin.

- Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Odile ne lui servait à rien.

- Et comme j'ai refusé de collaborer, j'ai reçu le même sort très jeune. Ajouta Salvianna d'un ton sombre. Mais depuis des mois, c'est sur toi qu'il prenait plaisir à abattre le malheur…

- Mais c'est impossible. Tu n'aurais pas pu avoir d'enfant si petite, Remarqua Pétrolia.

- Oui, cependant, il ne l'a fait que pour déverser sa frustration sur moi.

- Ah… Fit-elle, simplement, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

Troublée par l'atmosphère morose qu'elle avait créé, elle changea rapidement de sujet pour moins le ressentir aussi fortement :

- Qu'est que je fais ici, alors?

- Il t'a emmené pour continuer ce qu'il a entrepris. Répondit son père d'un air compréhensif.

Une espèce de ténébreuse curiosité l'envahit alors, la poussant à poser cette question embarrassante :

- Est… est qui va vouloir me tuer?

Elle avait visé juste. Un malaise imprégnait la pièce, l'embarras s'installant entre eux à son intervention.

Et enfin, Sergai rompit ce trouble.

- Probablement.

* * *

><p>*La différence est inventée par moi! On n'a jamais précisé l'âge de Pétrolia, alors…<p>

* Némésis : Déesse Grèce de la vengeance.

* Pour vous situer, il s'est passé 3 mois et des poussières depuis le début de l'histoire.

*Voir chapitre 7.

*Voir chapitre 5.


	13. Spleen

**Chapitre 12 : Spleen**

Il est certain que personne ne peut comprendre l'effet de faire dire qu'on sera assassiné dans les minutes ou les heures qui vont suivre.

Elle-même ne savait pas comment réagir parfaitement. Pétrolia n'était pas étonnée de le savoir après tout qu'elle avait pu entendre… et ça la tourmentait d'apprendre ça aussi bêtement…

Comme si c'était le désordre dans sa tête, elle eut tout de suite le réflexe de penser à…

-Qu'est qui est arrivé à Flavien ? S'exclama-t-elle, paniquée. Est qu'il va bien ? Est qu'il est…

Inutilement, elle tenta se lever même en ignorant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Toutefois, Salvianna la retenue par le bras en essayant de la rassurer, chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire :

- Calme-toi ! Il est correct, juste un peu amoché, mais correct…

- Je peux le voir ? Parce s'il fallait qu'il…

- C'est pas une très bonne idée, vraiment pas très bonne, mais (elle se tourna vers Sergai qui consentit faiblement)… mais c'est beau, on va te conduire vers lui. Ajouta-t-elle en lui laissant finalement sa liberté.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**- POV BRAD -**

- Non, rien, Coupai-je catégoriquement, consterné, en fixant l'appareil. Les radars internes ont rien détectés.

- Ils sont quand pas morts eux aussi ! Sanglota Valence, s'accrocha à sa canne et au bras du capitaine pour éviter de tomber. Ça ne se peut pas ! Ce n'est pas possible!

- C'est tout près d'être vrai, ils répondent pas, on sait pas où ils sont. Rajouta Charles. J'ai jamais vu ça et c'est vraiment pas normal, j'vous dis !

Silence de peur. Silence de possible perte. Silence pour avoir mal ensemble.

Il fallait que je lui rompe, je ne voulais plus penser à ce qu'il lui arrivait… si elle était décédée ou en train de souffrir le martyr…

- Qu'est qu'on fait ?

- On explore le système solaire Gestorven*, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire, répondit le capitaine.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ils traversaient donc une bonne partie de la maison à l'allure plutôt délabrée, négligée pour descendre à qui semblait servir d'entrée d'un sous-sol qui ne disait rien de bon.

- Attends ici une minute, ce ne sera pas long, Avertit son père avant de disparaître de ladite cave.

- Je suis pas sûre que c'est bon signe, ça, Fit Pétrolia, tout perturbée. J'aime pas ça. Pas du tout ça… oh non…

- C'est beau, comme je te dis qu'il est en vie, t'as juste à te préparer à avoir un choc, c'est tout. Dit la gamine à côté d'elle.

Elles patientèrent très peu sous le cadre de porte poussiéreux. Sergai revint en moins de quelques minutes. La première chose qu'il prononça ce fut :

- Vas-y, Pétrolia, nous resteras ici.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva, après avoir descendu l'étroit escalier, au milieu d'un minuscule corridor mal éclairé, crasseux, avec une unique porte lourdement métallique qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement irritant, cette impression de peur se métamorphosa en une peur de la mort alarmante s'empara d'elle.

Amoché… mais amoché comment ?

Et elle entra dans le cachot.

Dans le seul rai de lumière, il était affaissé par terre, trop apathique pour se relever. Lorsqu'il tournait la tête, une lueur d'espoir éclairant ses yeux, elle crut ne pas le reconnaître, dans l'état lamentable dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne ressemblait vraiment pas à la dernière image qu'elle avait eue de lui.

Son uniforme était déchiré, sale et plein de sang séché, son visage exsangue était une plaie totale, sa lèvre était fendue, nombreuses zébrures qui sillonnaient ses bras. Il n'allait pas très bien mentalement, aussi, c'était certain.

Comparée à Flavien, elle était presque en bon état physique avec seulement un peu d'hémoglobine sur son t-shirt.

Elle se précipita vers lui, l'attrapant par les épaules pour le serrer en marmonnant :

- Oh Flav, t'es vivant, oh j'm'excuse, si tu savais comme je suis désolée ! Oh…

- Ça va, c'est moi l'idiot, pas toi, Dit-il, la voix cassé. J'aurais pas dû, je ne voulais pas te faire ça, pas à toi ni à personne.

- C'est pas ta faute, Coupa-t-elle, énervée. Ni la mienne.

- On en parle plus, ok ?

- Ouais. J'veux pas que tu meures, Flav, j't'aime bien, tu sais…

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures, aussi… et on va pas le faire …

Il amorça le geste timide de poser sa main sur son ventre, elle la repoussa en murmurant :

- Non, je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais pas là. T'as pas à t'inquiéter, j't'en veux pas.

Le silence lourd s'installa entre les deux. Comme d'habitude, il fallut qu'elle le rompre d'une façon sombre. Un grand bruit se fit entendre à ce moment, à répétions, plus loin, suivit d'un cri. Celui de son père.

- Dis, qu'est qui t'es arrivé ? Dit Pétrolia en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Flavien, comme pour se rassurer qu'il était bien vivant, qu'elle aussi, que son père n'était pas...

Avant que le pauvre ne puisse répondre, cette voix flûtée et froide en provenance de la porte s'éleva.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je savais que c'était déjà perdu, dès la première planète qui s'avéra complètement déserte. Je n'allais plus la revoir. Tout ce que je voulais savoir s'était pourquoi je ne pourrai pas.

Dans ma tête, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être morte sans raison.

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Tu veux qu'il te donne une démonstration ou tu veux que je te la donne ?

Il s'était enfin pointer, en train de les observer les bras croisés, un sourire mauvais accroché aux lèvres, comme ravi de les voir aussi pitoyables.

Ça la rendait malade de voir comme il pouvait trouver ça marrant de l'avoir manipulé pendant des mois, d'avoir utilisé son corps et son esprit à sa guise, d'avoir usé de son contrôle comme il l'entendait. D'avoir fait souffrir des innocents comme Flavien.

Salvianna arriva alors derrière lui, toute essoufflée, en s'adressa aussi froidement à son égard :

- T'arrête de faire tes conneries, t'a plus à embarquer Flavien dans ça… Laisse-moi t'aider, Ajouta-elle.

Presque insulté d'être dérangé pendant qu'il savourait sa victoire à la veille d'être accomplie, il se tourna, scrutant chaque partie de son visage impassible pour savoir si elle disait vrai.

La jeune adolescente resta droite, sans bouger d'un millimètre, le regard qui fixait une poignée de vide. Convaincante.

- Pourquoi pas, sale connasse ? Dit-il, laissant échapper un petit rire amusé, comme s'il avait tout de suite détecté son authenticité.

Voilà, c'était la fin, ils n'avaient plus aucune chance si elle était pour les trahir…

- Fais tes preuves et endort l'autre. J'ai pas besoin de lui, pour l'instant, je vais m'occuper du cas Pétrooolia….

Cette dernière phrase, il l'accompagna d'un sourire qui ravagea mortellement tout l'espoir qui lui restait de s'en sortir indemne. Il se retourna vers elle.

La petite arriva près des deux, les sépara avec facilité. Flavien n'avait même plus la force et la rousse était trop stupéfaite pour faire quoi que ce soit. Dès qu'elle l'attrapa par les épaules, Flavien n'était plus qu'un corps ballotant et inconscient. Elle le reposa par terre, en le fixant sans émotion.

Vladimir s'approcha donc de l'endroit où Pétrolia était accroupie, terrifiée et se pencha à sa hauteur.

Elle ne pouvait demander du secours, elle se retrouvait sans protection efficace maintenant… Elle était en plein cauchemar, trop seule….

Tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire se fut, machinalement, et chose inutile à faire, de reculer.

- Oh non, ne t'en fais pas, Pétroolia, je ne te ferais pas la joie de te tuer, pas toute de suite, ça sera beaucoup trop facile. Non, on va attendre.

Pour la première fois dans la réalité, son toucher frigorifié s'appliqua sur sa chair afin de la pousser, brutalement contre le sol répugnant de saleté, la retenant plaquée avec puissance.

Elle touchait le fond de la bassesse, en tachant de retenir son dégoût. C'était perdu d'avance. La jeune femme sombra dans une transe additionnée d'un flash et d'un claquement de doigt, sans vouloir savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de sa future dépouille. Elle commençait déjà à prendre de l'avance dans le processus.

Comme si elle en était déjà à putréfaction.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Il pleuvait à flot* quand il l'avait rencontré._

_Elle s'était même montrée adorable envers lui, elle n'avait rien vu en lui de ce que tout que les autres voyaient. Elle n'était pas comme les autres pour lui. _

**oOoOoOoOo**

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était flouée de toute part. Escroquée de quelque chose de plus grand que toute sa peine. Ça transperçait sa tête à la vitesse d'une horrible idée. Prise dans un étau. La peur s'installa en elle

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Il pleuvait torrentueusement chaque fois qu'il lui avait exprimé ses sentiments envers elle de diverses manières._

Elle s'était seulement mise dans un embarras amoureux. Toujours la négation, à toutes ces tentatives. Qu'un simple et bête ami qu'il devait rester à jamais…

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le reste de son corps criait douleur, véritable mortification. Tout ce qui se passait, c'était juste cela…

Elle ressentait plus que la froideur à en brûler* qui composaient avec toute la haine qu'elle avait dans les veines. Une symbiose irréprochable.

Elle allait vraiment mourir. C'était certain.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il pleuvait des clous quand il avait décidé de déclencher les salutations définitives. Il l'avait croisé, il avait même hésité à l'aborder.

Elle s'était avancée vers lui, comme s'il aura besoin d'une quelconque pitié, de la manière la plus banale pour quelqu'un qui déprimait :

- Ça va, Vlad ?

- Si on veut…

**oOoOoOoOo**

Autant subir tout ce sang, tous ces éraflement qui s'enflaient, ces déchirures de peau, ces coups, elle préférait qu'il puisse tomber dans la facilité. Elle ne pouvait endurer, inutile de résister. C'était infernal.

Pourquoi ne la laissait-elle pas mourir à la place ?

Souffrance, tristesse, frustration, haine, tout se fusionnait. Rien de clair pour son cerveau. Elle avait que mal.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il pleuvait, on ne distinguait pas les larmes qui se faufilaient sur son visage. Mais elle les remarqua, il s'empressa de les essuyer.

- T'es sûr qu'il n'a pas quelque chose ? Tu sais que tu peux en parler.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, soucie-toi pas de moi… j'suis correct….

Elle s'était contentée de rester là, stupéfaite. Il avait aussitôt disparu rapidement de son champ de vision. On était le 15 mai de cette année-là et il pleuvait de l'eau comme du sang… existence ennuagée pleine de grisaille définitive…

Pétrolia reprenait contact avec la réalité, même si ses yeux, par affaiblissement sans doute, se fermaient à moitié. Ils ne voulaient pas voir comme il se plaisait à la supprimer petit à petit.

Verser tant de sang, couler tant de larmes. Lui aussi, il l'avait fait. N'empêchait pas que c'était un barbare de première classe. C'était à elle de souffrir, et même irresponsable, et elle en avait peur. Il fallait qu'elle résiste le plus longtemps qu'elle le pouvait, incapable ou pas. Elle l'avait promis à Bob...

Il lui murmura avec un arrière-goût d'amertume :

- Tu sais même pas ça qu'est que ça fait de se faire repousser continuellement, juste une pute comme ta mère...

Le souvenir cuisant de l'étreinte gluante avec Bob lui revenait, lui qui avait pendant des années l'avait aimé sans l'être en retour.

- Vous êtes ignoble de dire ça ! Parvenit-elle à dire, la voix sinistre. Je… je suis pas comme ça !

- T'es qu'une fille de pute… c'est plutôt toi qui est ignoble ! T'auras même pas dû voir le jour, il faudrait que tu le saches pour de bon…

Elle n'osa pas dire quoi de ce alors qu'il, presque pour savourer du spectacle, il s'adressa à Salvianna qui était de plus en plus bizarre depuis tout à l'heure :

- À toi l'honneur.

Mais, l'adolescente ne manifesta aucune émotion d'allégresse sordide, contrairement à lui. Il finit par laisser libre Pétrolia, mais elle resta contre le sol avec ce sentiment, contre sa pensée, de se sentir défaillir.

De se sentir totalement dépendante de son emprise, même si elle allait être malade à y penser

Il avait plus de fuite possible. Rester là à respirer avec peine, inutilement, alors qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre option possible que de se résigner et de crever.

Qu'est que Salvianna attendait ?

Elle n'allait certainement pas mourir d'elle-même.

Rien ne se passa. Comme si tout s'était figé. Pas une parole échangée. Pas un geste qui fendit l'air. Pas un bruit de trop. Un quasi silence.

La voix de Salvianna résonnait l'espace d'un moment, dans sa tête.

- J'essaye de pas agir, tu sais, mais j'y arrive plus. Tu pourrais tout arrêter, mais… tu en es pas en état… c'est trop dangereux de le faire…

Devant elle, Salvianna avait l'air de plus en plus distant, la mâchoire serrée. Voilà ce qu'elle avait l'air pendant tous ces blancs de mémoire, impuissante, irréfléchie sur la façon d'agir. Dominée. C'était donc tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu pendant tout ce temps.

Les mots indistincts, _''vas-y, plus rien à faire''_, ne firent que bouger ses lèvres. Elle ne lui restait qu'à encaisser, pas pressée du tout, la collision fatale avec la mort.

En attendant, la seule chose qui l'obsédait c'était cette idée de pour cesser ce calvaire.

Le contrôle de soi-même était une chose si vulnérable, si péjorative en ayant le malheur de tomber en détention d'un malhonnête. Avait-elle vraiment la possibilité de le regagner ?

La main de l'adolescente empoigna la sienne, avec claquas. La suave chaleur avait disparue, remplacée pour l'éternelle froideur qui lui montait à la tête. Elle emprisonna son cerveau dans un bloc de glace de douleur. Un mal de trempes agressant, atroce.

_Pense vite, ma vieille, allez… _

Il n'avait plus que l'engourdissement lourd et total. Le pire avait déjà pris de l'avance… Brouillement de soucis, son crâne vidé de toutes émotions…. Et le triomphe de tout le contraire de ce qu'elle avait été qui se diffusait dans ses veines…

Cette pensée traversa alors son cerveau enneigé : l'opposé. Mais à l'autre pôle, il y avait…

Par un mystère insoupçonné, Pétrolia réussit à se détacher de la main envoûtante et se redressa rapidement. Malgré l'être logé dans son ventre qui tambourinait sur mécontentement. Malgré que Salvianna tomba raide inconsciente sur le sol et qu'elle se retrouvait face à face avec lui.

Elle avança, en concentrant le peu de courage qui lui restait sur ces mots :

- Ma mère a eu tort. Elle vous a fait du mal pour rien !

- POUR RIEN ? Qu'est que tu racontes encore, salope ?

- Vous ne l'avez pas aimé. Vous n'auriez pas pu de toute façon, trop misogyne pour ça.

Provocation choc. Pétrolia se colla le long de son corps. Elle faisait de son mieux pour retenir l'animosité qui gonflait dedans ce dernier. Il aurait pu tout faire, tout lui faire subir, mais à la place, il avait choisi sa méthode bien à lui pour faire connaitre le supplice à sa victime.

Une de ses mains s'était faufilée délicatement dans ses cheveux, l'autre se frayait un chemin le long de ses côtes. Des gestes qui en abondaient, seulement camouflé par une fausse douceur.

- C'est faux… si je ne les aurai pas aimé tu penses pas, Pétrooolia, que je me serai déjà débarrassé de toi ?...

- Mais… mais vous avez tué ma mère !

- Oublie Odile, elle est morte maintenant. Tu vis, tu lui ressemble tellement… c'est TOI ma cible…

Sa cible, pour mieux la détruire, oui. Juste pour être à égalité, de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Elle se trouvait stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt sur lui. C'était un gigantesque travail de déchirure de vertèbres, de rupture d'artères. Une blessure ouverte béante comme si elle venait à peine d'être faite.

L'illumination se déclencha ; mais oui, le pouvoir de s'en sortir toute seule ! En exécutant l'opposé de ce qu'elle vivait !

_- L'état de possession est seulement évitable quand on est à un certain point heureux, tu comprends? Expliqua plus clairement la jeune fille, la respiration bruyante. Et comme la tristesse ou tout ce qui se rattache à ça est vraiment vulnérable, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas aggraver les choses en lui donnant le pouvoir de le faire. Et parce que tu voudrais… _

_- Voir ma fille avant ma mort, Compléta Pétrolia, dans un murmure. _

Elle lui souffla donc d'un ton convaincant de lâcheté :

- Vous avez raison, je vais me laisser faire.

Ce geste équivalait peut-être à la répugnance complète qu'elle pouvait contenir. Sauf qu'elle le fit. Elle concentra toutes ses pensées heureuses. Elle ignora ce qui faisait maugréer toute la bile de son estomac et elle posa ses lèvres avec frayeur sur son visage transi. Prenant bien soin de retarder le moment de s'approcher de la cicatrice, de le couvrir de baisers. Des faux baisers. Juste pour être près de lui et le faire partir, le faire mourir une deuxième fois.

Il n'était pas imbécile. Il comprenait très bien ce qui se passait, qu'elle reprenait le dessus. Il fallait bien l'empêcher une deuxième défaite, l'arrêter, mais il s'affaiblissait de beaucoup plus elle s'éternisait. Il n'avait même plus aucun motif pour manipuler son cerveau qui recommençait à guérir. L'évidence, c'est qu'il était complètement pris à son propre jeu.

Point final, comme au ralenti, elle quitta sa mandibule pour aller loger ses lèvres sur la plaie avec vélocité. Elle sentait qu'il était sur la limite de s'éclipser à jamais.

Et finalement, quelques secondes avant de le voir disparaître, elle s'éloigna pour marmonner :

- Vous avez vraiment fait ça pour rien.

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Abandon des recherches. Tout le monde retourne au téléfax immédiatement. Exécution !

L'ordre communiqué du capitaine trancha comme un couperet.

Jamais plus la revoir. Jamais savoir la vérité sur leurs morts.

Le cœur sur le point d'exploser de tristesse, j'essuyai les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, devant la machine...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Comme les deux étaient encore inconscients et refusaient de se réveiller, Pétrolia sortit du cachot en courant, gravit les marches quatre à quatre pour enfin se retrouver devant un autre spectacle sordide.

Il l'avait blessé pour l'atteindre.

Elle s'agenouilla près du corps aussi inanimé de Sergai, blafard avec un immense bleu qui recouvrait sa joue. Un objet contondant avait été laissé quelques mètres plus loin.

Elle secouait son épaule, serra de son autre main son bras gauche, en espérant qu'il lui soit rien arrivé de grave.

- Papa… papa… Dit-elle, nerveuse. Réveille-toi… allez, s'il te plait…

Il finit, après un moment, à obéir à ces paroles débitées avec incohérence pour revenir à lui. Il se redressa en se prenant la tête entre les mains et dit :

- Pétrolia ? Tu es correcte ?

- C'est fini. J'ai réussi… il est partit pour de bon… je veux m'en aller d'ici…

Il la serra contre lui, un moment, la sentant tremblante et sonnée.

- Bravo. T'as sûrement été formidable !...

Et il rajouta, apeuré :

- Attends, où sont Salvia et Flavien ?

Elle eut un faible sourire pour le rassurer :

- Ils vont bien, ils sont en bas, j'ai pas pu les réveiller.

Après un instant de réflexion difficile, elle demanda :

- Est-ce que ça serait possible d'appeler le Romano, en leurs donnant les coordonnées de Némésis, ils pourraient venir nous chercher et Salvia et Flavien pourraient s'éveiller en toute sécurité ? Ils seraient ravis de vous accueillir comme ils ont fait avec moi.

- Oui, tout à fait possible. Tu as toujours des idées brillantes comme ça ? Rajouta Sergai, sous le rougissement intensif du visage de la jeune fille.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Tout espoir était maintenant chose du passé. Le moral de l'équipage avait été bas toute la soirée.

Jusqu'à temps que Valence entra dans le dortoir, surexcitée. Je me levai de mon lit, le visage mouillé, rageant contre toute cette joie alors que j'avais strictement envie que d'être tout seul, m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi t'es venu me cracher du bonheur en pleine face ?

- C'est merveilleux ! Ils sont en vie ! S'exclama la rousse.

- Tu me niaises là, j'espère parce-que ça pas vrai, on a tout aban…

- NON ! Tu comprends pas ! On vient de recevoir un signal d'eux ! On sait où ils sont !

Et effectivement, 30 minutes plus tard, je la revois, en pleurs, entourée de Flavien et de deux inconnus, pour le moment, en lui sautant dans les bras :

- Fais-moi plus jamais ça !

**- Fin de POV -**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Quelques semaines plus tard, elle passa sa main sur son front brûlant de fièvre, échappant un soupir exaspéré, une intarissable douleur à son dos courbaturé. Une horrible quinte de toux la prit. Ça lui rompait pratiquement la colonne vertébrale à force de tousser aussi fort.

Ça n'allait vraiment pas mieux.

De l'autre, Pétrolia, mal fichu, s'agrippa à un des barreaux de l'échelle, paniquée, étourdie. Un haut-le-cœur la prit qui était assurément causé par la seule et unique seule chose ingurgitée depuis des heures et des heures : une demi-douzaine de pilules.

Ça ne lui faisait aucun bien de rester comme ça.

Et en elle, c'était bien pire. Plus elle restait dans cette situation, plus elle développait une trouille monstre. Plus son corruptible bonheur arrêtait de la sécuriser. Elle tentait inefficacement de ne pas trop y penser, se réconforter un peu.

Mais tout lui revenait constamment à l'esprit…

Son apparence négligée, le fait de rester couché à longueur de journée depuis ces derniers jours, l'équipage qui semblait faire beaucoup plus attention à elle qu'il y a trois mois et demi, mais surtout sentir cette petite vie bouger en elle, la sentir vivre, avoir toutes ses crampes liées, les coups contre la paroi de son ventre.

Cet être presque à terme.

Ça lui foutait les jetons… au contraire ça aurait au moins dû la rendre joyeuse….

Justement…

Pétrolia laissa sortir une exclamation plaintive étranglée, en s'étouffant pratiquement par cette toux qui se stoppa à son grand soulagement. Elle se tenait le ventre de la main gauche alors que la contraction la pris pendant une bonne vingtaine de seconde. Sauf qu'elle était inhabituelle, accentuée, 15 fois plus intolérable.

Crispée, elle jeta un œil, de loin, sur sa montre.

En l'espace de 25 minutes, c'était la deuxième et la plus douloureuse contraction qui se produisait. Ça finit enfin par s'apaiser, mais ça lui faisait aussi mal d'avoir cette pensée en tête que de le ressentir véritablement.

Incapable de rester plus longtemps dans cette dramatisation qu'ils lui imposaient, d'être clouée ainsi au lit encore une seule seconde, callée contre cette montagne d'oreillers qui ne lui fournissait, à présent, aucun confort, elle se releva laborieusement à l'aide de l'échelle devenue aussi branlante et instable qu'elle.

Mais s'ils avaient raison d'en faire trop?

_Allons_, Pensa t'elle, avec un semblant d'encouragement, gonflée à bloc. _Ce n'est pas se dégourdir un peu les jambes qui va me nuire… _

Après une piètre tentative échouée de s'étirer, elle traversa la pièce, pieds nus, toujours en pyjama – aucune utilité de s'habiller s'il fallait être un peu à l'aise -, jusqu'aux lavabos, trébuchant maintes fois.

Un bruit d'un débit d'eau se fit entendre. Brad passa sa main au-dessus du robinet pour remouiller son rasoir, les cheveux humides qui ballottait au-dessus de sa tête.

Il lui porta attention. Alors que dans le miroir, son regarda croisa et s'éternisa sur le sien, s'intéressant à celui-ci, Le reflet de Brad demanda, en remarquant la blancheur de son visage :

- Ça va ?

- Ouais… Enfin, je crois, Dit son image, incertaine. Seulement que j'en peux plus de jeûner le matin, ça me lève le cœur…

- Je sais que c'est assez désagréable, mais c'est impératif dans ton cas, t'as pas le choix. T'as envie de vomir ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle l'arrêta immédiatement, réprimandant cette nausée de rester dans son corps :

- Non, non, c'est beau. Ça va passer. Juste que rester couché, j'le supportais plus.

- Tu sais que tu as l'air encore plus grosse qu'à l'habitude? Plaisanta-t-il, moqueur, en montrant le ventre de la parfaite reproduction d'elle-même.

- Oh, arrête, là…

Ça se voyait autant qu'elle en avait peur?

Il se retourna quelques secondes, grave comme tout et lui dit, rassurant :

- Tu vas voir, t'en as plus pour longtemps.

- C'est justement ça que je ne supporte pas! Brad, j'ai l'impression que je…

La lame tranchante pénétra légèrement, à ce moment-là, d'une manière ardente la peau de Brad, la fendant rudement. Il lâcha, avec un sursaut frémissant le rasoir devenu vermeille qui retomba dans le lavabo avec une sonorité métallique. Il se retourna, perplexe de savoir quoi faire.

Pétrolia était ainsi pliée en deux de souffrance, gémissante, reculant de quelques pas machinalement, refusant de se faire aider même en ayant besoin d'aider.

La contraction utérine insoutenable qui ne finissant pas la finit réaliser que en fait, ça n'allait vraiment pas bien. Puis l'inévitable se produit.

Une odeur qu'elle ne put reconnaître lui montait au nez. Mais elle s'en inquiétait. Et s'il comprenait?

- Pétrolia?

Oh, non… non, vraiment pas.

Elle se recula, tourmentée, se tordant de douleur, replaçant son regard sur le miroir, que sur la glace. Ne voulant pas endurer, en ayant en horreur, ce qu'elle voyait. L'écœurement total qui augmentait.

Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Ce n'était pas celle qu'elle voyait.

Immense supercherie, erreur, faux pas…

Les yeux vides et cernés injectés de sang, décoiffée, pâle comme un drap, énorme comme il lui avait fait remarquer, au bout du rouleau.

- Pétrolia, réponds moi!

Rien ne sortait de sa bouche…

Deux grosses boules d'haine en elle éclatait, une goba sa voix, une autre logée aisément dans son œsophage, refusant de se délogée, bloquant la bile qui insistait pour sortir.

Le mal incessant qui pesait sur elle lui fit réaliser.

Elle ne le pourrait pas. Elle ne le pourrait jamais. Elle n'était pas bonne pour ça. Elle ne valait rien dans ce domaine. Elle était juste un zéro de toute façon.

Ça allait que se finir comme ça avait commencé. Elle ne faisait que s'abaisser à un niveau où elle avait toujours été. Elle cédait et elle ne le voulait même plus.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu plutôt qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait? Qu'elle s'était accroché à ça quand elle n'était qu'une….

- Conne!... J'suis juste une conne! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, sursaturée de rage envers soi, cet estime reconstruit démoli. Laisse-moi tranquille!...C'est pas vrai, pas vrai!...Tu fais exprès! T'es qu'un hypocrite!… Tu fais juste ça pour me remonter!... j'ai pas le droit être ici, moi! Ajouta-t-elle dans un sanglot brouillé par des lamentations. J'sais même pas pourquoi j'reste!... T'AS PAS BESOIB D'MOI ! ET J'NE MÉRITE MÊME PAS CE FOUTU BÉBÉ!

Dans un geste futile, désespéré, sans sens, elle s'avança le temps d'attraper le rasoir.

Tout avoir, tout perdre. Pas dans un état, elle n'arriverait pas jusqu'au bout, il fallait qu'elle le fasse avant que le reste l'achève à petit feu.

Lui tournant ainsi le dos, elle avança le plus loin qu'elle put, douloureusement, laissant de côté le fait qu'elle n'y arrivait pas.

Oubliant qu'elle appuya l'objet contre sa trachée artère, perdant son stress, sans rien ressentir, même la douleur.

Elle pouvait n'importe quand, n'importe quand lever le bras et se léser, se trancher la gorge, et faire couler du sang, trop de sang. Échappatoire de ce chagrin inépuisable, de ces blessures trop graves, trop profondes pour se refermer.

N'importe quand, aussitôt qu'elle en avait assez, son choix. Trop mal dans sa peau, mal partout. En finir une fois pour toutes.

La voix derrière elle se fit enfin remarquer, imposante, sans être contrôlante. Geste réparateur au hasard.

- Premièrement, tu vas te calmer.

Rien à faire… elle ne pouvait pas se calmer. Impossibilité de stopper cette agitation nerveuse. Paquet de nerfs, simplement.

Son corps refusait en quelque sorte les contractions, ils les combattaient, quand elles ne faisaient que de commencer. Sa vue s'était submergée d'eau.

La crainte l'envahit de nouveau, d'une façon différente. Qu'est qu'elle allait faire?

Et le rasoir damnable de la désespérance s'enfonçait insensiblement.

Elle décidait.

Personne ne le savait. Elle-même ne le savait pas.

- Deuxièmement, Continua la voix de Brad. Tu vas arrêter de jouer à la forcenée qui en a contre l'univers tout entier pis tu vas lâcher ce maudit rasoir!

Elle en fit carrément le contraire. Une tâche lourde qu'était de respirer normalement sous la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le conduit cartilagineux. Mais c'était sans importance. Elle s'en moquait éperdument.

- FOUS-MOI LA PAIX! LAISSE-MOI J'T'AI DIS!

Aucune réponse à son intervention cuisante, il ajouta, imperturbable :

- Et troisièmement, tu vas me dire ce qui ce passe. Compris?

- Qu'est qui te prends à faire ça, han! S'exclama Pétrolia furieusement, brandissant la lame sous son cou. Tu sais très bien que J'EN VAUX PAS LA PEINE!... Va t-en! Va t-en!...Je suis rien pour TOI!

Il se pencha et la saisit par les épaules, la retournant vers lui, en lui ravissant subtilement le rasoir des mains, l'envoyant promener à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle poussa une exclamation, camouflée dans un sanglot, de mécontentement. Il essayait de la raisonner, contre lui.

- Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive pis ça va aller… Hey, ça va aller…

Et ça sortit d'elle d'un coup, elle déborda :

- J'suis minable!... J'vais être une mère tellement minable!...J'sens trop que j'vais pas y arriver!...J'sais pas quoi faire, comment faire!...J'ai eu tort, j'aurais pas dû l'avoir!... J'aurais dû me faire avorter dès le départ!... Pis là, j'ai encore faire une gaffe! J'condamne sadiquement cet enfant-là à une existence pitoyable!... J'mérite juste de mourir, Brad!... J'veux mourir ! …

Pétrolia était prise d'une vague tumultueuse de tristesse, de mélancolie, s'accrochant à lui, oubliant aussitôt qu'elle avait souhaité être seule.

- Mais non, …, Dit d'un apaisant, la regardant dans les yeux, la tête tournée vers elle, s'efforçant de la faire sourire. C'était pas la plus belle gaffe que t'aurais pu faire? La vie t'a peut-être donné un signe, tu ne crois pas?

Encore craintive, elle chuchota :

- J'… j'pense que j'ai perdu les eaux. J'veux pas… j'suis pas prête… j'aime pas ça… J'suis pas à la hauteur… j'ai pas les qualifications requises pour…

- Tu vas être formidable, je t'assure! C'est juste normal de douter un peu, ça va passer, tu vas voir. Mais tu te rends compte? Renchérit-il, en caressant son ventre. Tu vas donner la vie! Finit-il, le plus sérieusement qu'il put. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'y arriver!

C'était insensé. Tout simplement.

- Brad…, Fit-elle, un peu tracassée.

- Fais-moi confiance. Dit celui-ci, doucement. Tu peux y arriver, Pétrolia.

Rien que le son de sa voix, de se sentir d'aimer, lui fit reprendre confiance.

- C'est d'accord, promis, Décida enfin celle-ci.

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Ça va bien, t'es bonne…

- Le col est complètement dilaté depuis quelques minutes, c'est bientôt fini…

Entendant son propre cri poussé à tue-tête résonner dans ses oreilles, tenant le plus fortement possible la main glissante de moiteur de Flavien, elle souffrait le martyre, au bord du supplice, au bord de l'évanouissement.

À trois reprises dans cette interminable minute, elle eut l'impression que l'intérieur de son corps se déchirait en morceaux que tous ses os du dos se rompaient. Brad fit une incision la dernière fois, en tentant de la réconforter. Une vraie besogne à vrai dire.

- C'est normal, tout à fait normal, Rassura Brad devant son expression geignarde de terreur. Il faut qu'il bascule la tête pour sortir complètement de l'utérus. Tu comprends? Il doit suivre tes contractions pour mieux avancer. C'est beau, tout va très bien aller.

Et est-ce que c'était normal que le respiratoire artificiel ne semblait plus l'aider quand elle avait de plus en plus de peine à respirer ? Est-ce que c'était normal de se sentir incapable de rester à demi assise pas plus d'une seconde d'affilée?

- Ok, Reprit-il, À mon signal, tu vas pousser un peu plus fort que tu le faisait, on va essayer d'accélérer les choses. Flavien, tu places pour la tenir, elle ne peut pas vraiment rester droite tout seule.

Elle ferma les yeux, anxieuse du pire.

- GO ! J'te le dirai quand tu pourras arrêté.

Puis, au prix d'un effort visiblement colossal, elle le fit, en serrant les dents. Elle se croyait trop maladroite pour le faire normalement. Son corps essayait de se redresser, voulant toujours retomber contre le matelas.

- Pousse, pousse, c'est ça, pousse…

C'était la sensation la plus étrange et la plus pénible en même temps qu'elle n'ait jamais connue. La plus relative. Faire avancer une chose aussi lourde et minuscule en même temps était surprenant. Un vide s'exerçait dans le haut quand toute son énergie était comprimée vers le bas. Énergie qui semblait rare en elle. Elle avait tellement mal et ça grandissait depuis tout à l'heure.

- Stop. Regarde, tu forces trop ta respiration, elle est trop laborieuse, inspire en commençant et tu expires à la fin. Si tu veux crier, cries, sens toi à l'aise, il y a pas de honte, mais tu en reprends une respiration. Allez, recommence.

Elle criait de douleur, oui…. À s'époumoner.

Et celui-ci s'éleva d'une voix éraillée. Son corps ballottait, même s'il était retenu par Flavien.

- AAAAAHH! J'pourrais pas… non…. s'il te pl… AAAAHHH!... non… accélère paaas les choses…

- Non, c'est correct, Encouragea la voix de Flavien derrière elle. Concentre-toi à me faire mal, oublie l'autre douleur. Fais-moi mal.

Sa main se crispa donc sur celle de Flavien.

C'était la première fois, curieusement, qu'il lui demandait une telle chose, qu'elle atténue sa détresse sur lui.

Mais elle n'oubliait pas celle aigue qui lui déchirait le bas du ventre.

- Encore. Je vois sa tête. C'est ça, tu fais bien ça…

Le même train-train infernal se répéta pendant une bonne dizaine de minute, elle semblait si exténuée, si engourdie par la douleur qu'elle ne savait résister plus longtemps.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Et tout lui tombait sur la tête, ses problèmes, ses souffrances, le masque nasal lui glissait sur le visage, les courroies devenues trop desserrées.

Flavien lui dis doucement en remettant le masque à l'arrière de ses oreilles cachées par des mèches cheveux trempées de sueur :

- Je suis fier de toi, t'es tellement courageuse.

Mais elle ne sut quoi dire pour lui répondre. Elle se contenta de se forcer à lui sourire.

Même avec le masque, elle se sentait affectée par le manque d'oxygène, gémissante.

Le gouffre en elle la tentait, voulait l'emporter. Comme d'habitude.

Cette fois, il s'était mis à lui parler, d'une manière sordide, un éclat de manigances qui brillait dans le noir :

''_Allez, viens dans mes profondeurs, tu y serais bien, je te jure. Viens me rejoindre. Tu vois bien qu'en hauteur, tu n'as que des tourments?''_ Disait-il manipulateur.

_Elle l'écoutait en buvant chacune de ses paroles, encerclée de cette nébulosité… une nébulosité d'ébène. _

_C'est vraiment mieux là-bas? Pourquoi je n'y vais pas? Qu'est qui m'empêche de sauter par-dessus le garde-fou?_

- J'vais mourir, j'vais mourir…, Pleurnicha-t-elle, dans le physique, en étouffant. J'y arrive pas…

- Ssshh…, Apaisa Brad. Ça va, c'est bientôt fini…. il est presque sorti. Un dernier effort, un tout petit, Pétrolia et c'est terminé…

- Non… j'veux plus… ça m'tente pas… aaaaaaarrrgghhhh!

La plus terrible des contractions jusqu'à présent la saisit, elle la reçu comme une gifle, en grinçant des dents. Elle comprit alors qu'elle ne devait pas obéir à ce paumé de gouffre, à l'apogée de ce qu'elle pouvait endurer.

_Il faut pas mourir tout de suite, il faut pas. Mon enfant va pas me tuer… il va pas…_

Ses problèmes devaient sortir, comme ce bambin, le plus rapidement possible. Cette pensée lui donna du courage. Sinon, ils allaient lui empoissonnés l'existence. Lui faire replonger dans le ravin.

Ces obstacles causés par ce petit qui devait quitter sa personne. Pour enfin devenir joie et bonheur.

- C'est normal que ça semble bleuté? Commenta lointainement, sans qu'elle entende, Flavien, étonné.

- En fait non….j'pense qu'elle fait une grosse hémorragie interne.

_Pas mourir, pas mourir… pas tout de suite… ça presse pas, hein? _

Elle expulsa enfin la tête, le reste suivit sans difficulté. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un surplus de rouge à l'autre bout avant la cécité passagère.

Elle s'effondra contre les oreillers, crevée et suffocante. Murmurant d'une voix faible, peine à parler, quand elle entendit, après quelques secondes, dans ses oreilles bourdonnantes un grandi cri de joie suivit de pleurs vagissants :

- Mon bébé… Mon bébé… Est-ce que c'est mon bébé?

Sauf qu'elle ne perçut pas la réponse qu'on lui donna en retour.

* * *

><p>*Mort en hollandais selon un traducteur automatique<p>

*Pensez à azote liquide, par exemple, c'est tellement froid au contact que ça brûle.


	14. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Elle s'évapora, partie, au-dessus de tout, déconnectée et frivole, elle avait atteint le point de rupture. Elle se sentait petite fille innocente qui ne s'en faisait pour rien, éternelle, définitive.

La souffrance qui avait diminué de véhémence était toujours là, mais elle rendait son corps plus léger, plus analgésique. Ça faisait pourtant tellement mal, son abdomen durci de douleurs diffuses. Pesant. Une suave acmé berçait son être. Elle plongeait, brisée, dans sa perte. Se donnant entièrement.

Elle eut une bouffée de chaleur, tressaillant, elle voulut quitter ce paradis terrestre. Ne plus recevoir le superficiel chuintement du vent qui claquait sur sa figure en feu, ne plus voir ce qui s'offrait à elle, par-delà l'horizon. Et pendant un instant, elle crut ne plus exister, de ne plus être insufflée. Elle entendait pourtant le boucan sonore, que l'appareil faisait pour la ventiler, en sourdine.

Revenir à elle. Revenir à cette aventure désagréable qu'elle voulait autant quitter.

- Pétrolia! Pétrolia!

- H… hein? Qu… oi …!

D'où venait-elle ? Elle était ailleurs que dans ce paysage sans limites? Qu'est qui lui arrivait à cet endroit?

- Tu es en train de tout loupé !

Elle s'écrasa, sur l'herbe, avant de comprendre. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Elle rouvrit les yeux avec une facilité imprévue. Du gris et de l'ambre. Des couleurs vaporeuses se transformaient en plafond et néons éblouissants après quelques secondes d'incertitude, au même rythme que des cillements lourds. Son cerveau la délaissait, se balançait de ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver. Il en avait sa claque.

Elle tourna la tête vers la provenance de la remarque, souriant bêtement à Brad. Elle reprit alors un peu de poil de la bête en le voyant près d'elle, qui ne l'avait pas laissée s'échappée complètement.

- Eh, bien, félicitations ! dit-il indulgent et un peu intimidé devant son expression déconfite.

Il semblait avoir un gros décalage entre ce qu'elle se souvenait et ce qu'il racontait, elle était tellement mal dans sa peau, mal physiquement, ensevelie de cet ennui de vivre que ça l'empêchait de devenir complètement folle. Ça occupait une bonne partie de ses pensées. Tout autour était que désolation et ruines, toutes issues barricadées confondues.

-C'est comme s'il aurait quelque chose qui me pèse dessus pour m'écraser, Commenta-t-elle, à ce moment, le plus normalement du monde.

Brad s'approcha tout près d'elle, attendri par cette remarque passablement imbécile :

- Il y a vraiment quelque chose, regarde donc.

Elle suivit son conseil et elle ravala ses larmes que constituaient tous ses vagues à l'âme par d'autres, des larmes de joie. Sûrement… en fait, ça lui importunait peu…

Renversée, Pétrolia vit…

... Un petit être rosi et désarmant de tendresse, tout propre et habillé, enveloppé dans une couverture grise. Il gesticulait en tous sens sur elle, finissant par se calmer quand elle finit par le prendre, incertaine de son authenticité. Le croyant toujours logée dans son intérieur. Elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir fini d'accoucher.

Ce nourrisson tout minuscule, collé contre son thorax brûlant d'essoufflement, fragile avec sa touffe rousse de cheveux fins au sommet de son crâne qui ouvrit ses petits yeux bleutés comme s'il savait qu'on le regardait.

- Tu es l'heureuse maman d'une magnifique p'tite fille en parfaite santé. Elle pèse 5 livres 8 et elle est débarquée ici en nouvelle occupante de Romano Fafard, il y a 10 minutes, à 23 heures 28.

-Ça se peut pas, j'pourrais pas… les gars, c't'un rêve... dites-moi pas que c'est une plaisanterie, par exemple !

Ne croyant pas à son bonheur, elle effleura délicatement le pansement que la nouvelle née avait au bras droit.

- Et je l'ai vacciné au BCG, faut juste espérer maintenant.

- La seule chose qu'on ne sait pas et que moi et Brad on se demande, c'est comment elle s'appelle, Demanda Flavien, en lui souriant, partageant ce sentiment inavoué d'extase avec la jeune femme.

- Exactement. Alors, ce nom?

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, sans hésitation, avec ces larmes qui coulèrent sur le long de son visage et qui affluaient, elle la prénomma, avec difficulté :

- Stella… Elle se prénomme Stella…

**oOoOoOoOo**

À un certain moment de cette nuit, il vint s'installer à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle récupérait durement, sur la couchette. Ils fixaient tous deux la structure du lit d'en haut, enlacés, inséparables. La même scène répétée des dizaines de fois, si l'on pouvait en croire sa mémoire.

Brad comprit son état comateux, le corps de Pétrolia qui prenait plaisir se perdre dans l'air de la pièce. Il susurra d'une voix désarmante d'anxiété trop bien camouflée :

- Qu'est que tu as l'intention de faire, maintenant?

- 'Sais pas. Toi, t'as une idée? Répondit-elle, d'une voix caverneuse, distante.

- Ce ne plus à moi de voir, maintenant. Écoute, je…

Il fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon pour trouver quelque chose et porta sa main à sa bouche comme pour retenir un bâillement, d'une façon saisissante.

- J'voulais que tu saches, que je suis réellement désolé, j'ai arrêté l'hémorragie quand je savais quelle genre de scène que tu as fait à matin. J'pensais qu'à te sauver, pas à ce que tu voulais, à ce que je voulais faire pour toi.

Surprise, sans avoir pu le temps d'analyser ce qu'il venait de dire, elle se retrouva à prendre sa place dans le réel, à se blottir contre lui de toutes ses forces, à l'embrasser à prendre haleine. À fuir son proéminent dégoût d'existence bousillé au prix du bonheur inaltérable. Totalement exaltant ce bonheur qu'elle avait, inépuisablement, près de lui. Même avec cette étrange pilule au goût inconnu et répugnait qui se développait dans sa bouche. De plus en plus fortement. Une sensation de volupté, son cœur faisait des efforts surhumains. Elle comprit.

Il prit donc la chance qui se présentait, celle qu'il n'avait jamais osé saisir, et murmura avec un brin de peur dans la voix :

- J'voulais que tu saches, que j't'ai t'adoré comme tu l'as fait pour moi, Fleur du mal. Mais tu savais que ce n'était pas pour vrai, toute cette putain de vie. Tu le savais ça. Moi aussi. Puis c'est à jamais, qu'on s'était dit… pour qu'on arrête de souffrir en même temps... Tu t'en rappelles, amour?

Toujours l'un contre l'un, comme pour la première fois, lorsque la carence en contrôle les avait marqués. Comme la vie était laide, seul ou ensemble, elle était la même. Ils n'avaient fait que de la contourner.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle ne s'en faisait plus pour respirer. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

**FIN.**


End file.
